Call me Maybe
by feel-likeflying
Summary: AU. 'Getting his new book signed had been on her to-do list for a long time now, but she never really got the chance. And since he was in New York again and the case she was working on didn't really have any progress, she couldn't help it but give into the opportunity.' - Castle and Beckett meet at one of his book signings.
1. Chapter 1

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N** It was hot, so I took my laptop and coffee outside... and this is what happened. Reviews always appreciated.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Castle. Otherwise I'd be on set, trying to catch a glimpse of our favorite crime fighting couple.

* * *

''Beckett, what time will you be back?''

''I don't know yet…'' She looked at her watch. _Crap_, it really was getting late. ''Look, I'm still talking to Logan Whitman, I have a feeling he knows something about the whereabouts of his brother. After that I'm going to ask around about his relatives.''

''Again?'' He said, wondering.

''Yeah. Maybe they remember something they didn't last time, you know the drill Espo.'' She said getting annoyed with him.

''Okay. Anyway, Montgomery and Ryan are starting to worry about you. Just saying.''

''I'm a big girl Javi, I can manage.'' And without a goodbye she hung up the phone. She really did hate lying to the boys, but this was _so_ worth it.

Kate Beckett looked at the line in front of her, only about thirty people before it was her turn. She was wondering what he would say to her. Although she was just another fan, she wondered if he would make an exception for her. She would be lying if she said that she'd never fantasized about meeting the man, but hey everyone does that. The line moved forward and she could finally catch a glimpse of him.

Richard Castle. Getting his new book signed had been on her to-do list for a long time now, but she never really got the chance. And since he was in New York again and the case she was working on didn't really have any progress, she couldn't help it but give into the opportunity.

''Kate. Seriously, how much longer is this going to take? We've been here for almost 3 hours now.'' Lanie said, sighing.

''Jeez Lanie, you sound like your boyfriend.''

''First of all, he's _not_ my boyfriend. Second, why do you care about this signing so much? I need to get back to work, my lunch break is almost over.''

''Come on, it's _Richard Castle_!'' Kate protested.

''Oh that's right, the writer guy you always talk about. Sorry, slipped my mind for a second there.'' Lanie replied sarcastic.

''If you don't like it, than why did you agree to come with me in the first place?''

''Because any time that I can live with the living instead of working with the dead, I accept.''

''Sounds reasonable.'' She agreed. ''Just half an hour more, okay? And I'll treat you to coffee afterwards.''

Lanie narrowed her eyes and thought for a second. ''Deal.''

The line moved forward again and before she knew it, it was her turn.

''Next.'' The woman next to Castle yelled. Castle looked up, feeling annoyed, he was still talking to the woman in front of him. The blond-haired woman gave him a glare but he just ignored it and shook the fan her hand. He excused himself to the next fan and stood up, pulling the blond with him behind the curtain.

It only took a minute before he was back again with a smug smile on his face. The blond walked after him, looking annoyed. Whatever happened behind that curtain was definitely not business. Kate sighed. She was pushing it with her 'research', she'd promised the boys that she would have come back to the precinct at least an hour ago. Lanie looked up at Kate as if she could read her mind. And with that Lanie escaped the line, moving towards the exit to wait for Kate to finish.

''Next.''

''_Gina, I swear if you say that one more time_…'' He muttered under his breath. Rick looked up to find a pair of soft hazel eyes staring at him. ''Hey, what's your name beautiful?''

''Beckett. I mean, Kate! I'm Kate Beckett.'' Rick laughed causing Kate to blush.

He grabbed her copy and signed his name without even looking down .''Beckett, huh? Job requirement?'' He asked.

''Something like that.''

''Ooh. Let me guess. You're a lawyer?'' He said looking excited.

''Close, but no.'' Kate said shaking her head.

''Really? But you would be perfect for it.'' He put on a thinking face. ''Hmm… you do have al the qualities to be a model.'' Kate laughed out loud. It was probably louder than she probably would, but her favorite author was actually asking about her. Just her. And that was a small detail she just couldn't let go.

''No Castle, I'm _not_ a model. One last guess.''

''I have to say cop, just because that would be so hot.'' He looked so hopeful, how could she deny him that answer?

''Correct.''

''Oh my god, really?'' Kate nodded. Trying not to laugh at the fact that a grown men had just said 'Oh my god'.

''I'm making detective in a couple of months.''

''Nice work _detective_. I guess congratulations are in order.''

''Not yet, Castle. You should listen more carefully.''

''Sorry Beckett.'' He said with a soft smile on his face. ''I like this last name basis thing.'' He stated, switching to a more smug smile.

''Richard.'' Gina said stern. ''there are _more_ people waiting.'' She then looked at Kate and gave her a smile. Kate was pretty close to punching that smile off the woman's face, he was just being nice to her. Why couldn't she see that? Interaction with fans 101.

''For God's sake Gina, we've talked about this.'' Rick said getting frustrated with her.

''It's okay, I'm late from my lunch break anyway. It was nice to meet you.'' Before he had a chance to answer or at least give her an apology, she'd walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lanie grabbed Kate's armed and pulled her to sit down at the table. ''What was that between you and writer boy?''

Kate huffed. ''Writer boy?''

''Yes, Richard Castle. You know damn well who I meant.''

''There was nothing!''

''Nothing? You call that nothing? Girl, that was die-hard flirting. And I know that you haven't had a date in a while, but really Kate… you forgot what flirting is? Come on!'' Lanie ordered her coffee and looked back at Kate.

''Lanie, you're overreacting.'' The waiter stood by her table patiently. ''Yes, I'll have a Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla to go please.''

''Kate.'' She mimicked Kate's voice ''I'm not. There was something going on between you two. ''

''Yeah, too bad he's number 7 on the celebrity bachelor list. Lanie, the guy is a freaking millionaire! And he always has super models on his arm… he has been married slash divorced two times! What would he want with a poor cop? Let's face it. I'm never going to see him again.'' The waiter put the coffee on their table and walked away after Kate had paid for the two of them.

''Uh-huh, that's what you think.'' Lanie looked over Kate's shoulder, obviously seeing something interesting. ''Listen. I need to go back to the morgue, Perlmutter just texted me saying he can't find … something.'' She said quickly. Almost too quickly.

''Wait. What about your coffee?'' Kate repeated the sentence in her head. ''Okay. Scrap that. Perlmutter knows how to text?'' Lanie chuckled.

''Anyway, are we still on for tomorrow?''

''Definitely.''

''Let me know how it went!'' Lanie grabbed her bag and quickly made her way to the exit, leaving Kate confused.

_What just happened? _ Kate grabbed her coffee and took a sip. She grabbed her new book from her bag and put it on the table. After Lanie had pretty much pulled Kate out of the bookshop and into the coffee shop, claiming that her caffeine level had dropped dangerously low, she hadn't even gotten the chance to watch what he'd written in her book. Not that Kate minded some extra caffeine though. With the heat of the summer, it was nice to find a coffee shop that actually had air conditioning, which was probably why the place was stamped. The door opened and she could hear two people arguing.

''Dammit Gina, I'm getting tired of your crap. Stop treating me like your ex-husband, I need you to act like an employer.''

_Was that?... Yes, it was! _Kate almost choked on her coffee when she saw him entering the coffee shop. He'd lost the suit jacket and had some sunglasses on, completing the outfit with a baseball hat. He was trying really hard not to get recognized. Definitely not what she was expecting from him.

''Richard, you were keeping the line on hold. And you still have a charity to attend to tonight.''

''Yes, I _know_ since you won't let me _forget_. But I'm not going out with what's her name… Jennifer something?''

''You need to have a date Richard. It's been a while since you have been in the spotlight-''

''Just the way I like it.''

''Richard.''

''No, don't you Richard me. I need to be alone for a couple of minutes.''

''I expect you back in 10 minutes. There are still people who-''

''I know Gina. I'm not blind.''

''Fine.''

_She always needs to have the last word._ Rick sighed and walked over to the bar and ordered a regular coffee. Caffeine. That's what he needed now. He wasn't sure he was going to survive the day without it. He took off the sunglasses, realizing that they'd look stupid inside and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. And of course, the second he had come back from his tour, Paula had set up another signing just after he'd returned from his flight from LA.

He heard the barista call out ''Alex'' and took that as his queue that his coffee was ready.

''Mind if I take a seat?''

She looked up to find Richard Castle asking her if he could take a seat. Richard freaking Castle, asking if he could take a seat. She swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason.

''All the other ones are taken.'' He reasoned, pointing around him.

''Yeah, sure.'' She motioned for him to sit down and he did.

''So… Beckett, right?''

''Yes. And you must be?'' She said with her poker face on, catching him off guard.

''Oh, funny.'' She laughed. ''And a smile! But is that why you stood in line for three hours? For _some_ author you don't know? Or have you already forgotten that you did that? Wasn't your lunch break over?''

''Wow, you really do pay attention.''

He shrugged. ''Comes with the job.'' A smug smile covering his face.

Kate chuckled. ''Uh-huh, of course it is.''

''So… Do you like my books?_'' I do, I love them. I've read each one of them, some of them are pretty much falling apart. I've wanted you to sign one of my books forever. Yep, not going to say that._

''I- uh, have read a few maybe.''

''Okay, so you're a big fan.''

''What?! What makes you say that.''

''Because you Kate, are a terrible liar.'' She opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words. He got her. ''Anyway, I saw you sitting here and I just wanted to apologize for the way my publisher behaved during the meeting. She's been acting more like my blood sucking ex-wife then my publisher to be exact.''

''Ouch. That was your ex-wife?'' He nodded and took another sip from his coffee, shivering. ''Why do you keep her around then?''

''Because she's the best. And let's face it, she's my publisher. Doesn't make me like her more though.'' Kate chuckled. Pretty much everything she'd read about him seemed to be a complete joke. Here he was, simply talking to a fan, running away from his own book signing.

''So anyway, you're a cop right?'' She nodded. ''That's _so_ awesome.''

''Really Castle? _Awesome_ is the first thing that comes to mind?''

''Well… yeah. I mean you're a cop. I'm a crime writer. What are the odds?''

''Yeah_, what are the odds_.'' She repeated.

''What are you doing tonight?'' Kate looked up surprised.

''Probably eating take out with the boys, uh, I mean my co-workers and work on the current case. Maybe take a nice bath with your-'' _book_. She finished in her head_. I should really use a filter when speaking before I give him the wrong idea._

''My what?''

''Nothing.''

''That was _so_ not nothing.'' She blushed.

''Castle. Let it go.'' She warned and he dropped it immediately. ''And what are you doing?'' Kate said, quickly changing the subject.

''I have this charity event that I have to attend.''

''Wow, you sound enthusiastic.'' She replied sarcastic.

''Yeah, well, getting set up with a blond bimbo just for some publicity just isn't up my ally.''

Kate tried not to act to surprised, but his entire image was just ruined by what he said. ''Is this really Richard Castle I'm talking to?'' She said wondering.

He laughed. ''Nah, this is probably Rick Castle speaking. Whole different person. Someone who'd rather spend the night on the couch watching a movie with his daughter eating popcorn. But hey, we can't have it all.'' A sad smile covering his face.

Kate felt a buzz in her pocket, indicating that she had a new text message. She opened it and looked at the time stamp.

''Oh, shi- Rick, I'm sorry but really have to go. I should have been back at the precinct 2 hours ago.''

''Really? That long ago? Why did you- Oh.'' Sudden realization hitting him.

''Yeah, yeah, rub it in writer boy. Anyway, I really have to go. It was nice meeting you. Again.'' Rick chuckled, but couldn't help it but give her a sad smile. He saw her copy of his book lying on the table and grabbed it.

Kate quickly grabbed her bag and quickly ordered another coffee. When she turned around, he was behind right her.

''You forgot the book.'' He said, waving it in front of her.

''How could I forget!'' She wanted to smack herself on the head once she saw that he was holding her copy.

''I'll see you Kate.''

''Bye Castle.'' The moment she said it, his phone buzzed and he groaned. He mouthed 'Gina' and picked up. She smiled at him one last time and walked towards the exit. _Definitely_ worth the wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pretty late at the precinct when she decided that they should call it a day. They weren't any further and the boys were getting kind of annoyed with each other, going over the same details every single time. She grabbed her bag and gathered her things. But when she opened it, the first thing that she saw was the latest Storm novel. She opened it and looked for the dedication. He'd written a few words in it, how nice of him.

_Dear Kate,_

_Don't let the world bring you down. You've got a beautiful smile._

_Yours truly,_

_Richard Castle_

She blushed at the sight. What a great man. But then she saw that there was something else scribbled on the page at the bottom, written with a different pen.

'_'Give me a call, maybe?_'' Followed by what she guessed was his phone number.

She let herself fall back in her chair, sighing. He could definitely scrap the '_maybe_' part. She grabbed her phone and used speed dial 2.

''Hey Lanie? Yeah listen, you're never going to believe this one.''


	2. Chapter 2

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N: **I really had no intention of making a second chapter... but hey! After some consideration (and the lovely reviews!) here it is! A big thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope you guys like it.

_Disclaimer:_ Still don't own Castle! Otherwise we would have gotten a second ''After the Storm'' promo.

* * *

''What do you mean he hasn't called back yet?'' Lanie said surprised. Kate paced back and fort in the morgue. Lanie put down her scalpel and walked away from the table, sitting down on an empty table.

''What's to explain about it Lanie. I called him twice last night and he hasn't return neither of the phone calls yet. It's _that_ simple.'' Kate said, obviously annoyed.

''Oh girl.'' Lanie said sympathetically. ''Listen, how about we make it a girls night out, huh? I think we both need it.''

''I'm not in the mood.''

''Kate, don't you dare to let this get you down! Maybe he had other commitments of some sort? I'm pretty sure there is a simple explanation for him not calling you back on such a _short_ notice.'' Lanie tried to reason.

_Okay_. She'd called him last night. Maybe it was a little too soon to get upset about it.

''Yeah, like sleeping with a blond bimbo.'' She snapped.

''You know he isn't like that. You just told me that last night.''

''I don't know Lanie. I only talked to the guy for about 10 minutes.''

''You read people for a living, I'm pretty sure that you were right the first time.'' Kate sighed, she tried to hide her disappointment but failed miserably.

Her phone vibrated and Kate opened her cell phone. ''I have to go back, Espo just sent me a text saying that we might have new lead.'' She stopped pacing and made her way towards the exit.

''Say hi for me!'' Lanie yelled.

Kate nodded. ''Will do. I'll see you tonight.''

''So we are going out tonight?'' Kate smiled at her and started towards the exit, making her way towards the 12th precinct once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate just walked out of her regular coffee bar when she suddenly fell her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked up without checking the caller id and balanced her coffee and her bear claw in the other hand. ''Beckett.'' She said and she took a sip from her coffee.

''Hey Kate, this is Rick. Rick Castle.''

She spit her coffee out on the side-walk, coughing loudly.

''You okay?'' She managed to make out over her coughing fit.

She cleared her throat again. ''Yeah, I'm fine.''

''You sure?'' He questioned.

''Yep.'' She swallowed once again and then took another sip from her coffee. This time keeping it down.

''Thank god. That sounded like a nasty cough though.'' He said with an amused tone in his voice.

She chuckled. ''Yes, and for your information it didn't feel to good either.'' He laughed.

''Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't answer my phone last night. They made you turn off your phone at the charity event. Which was boring by the way.'' She sighed in relief. So he did like her. He didn't just reject her. He had business to do_._ It was _that_ simple. ''And then when I finally thought that I could go home to my bed and sleep like a normal person, my evil publisher slash ex-wife made me go to this new club which opened last night. And well... you can fill in the rest. I only just woke up.''

''It must be _so_ rough being you.'' She heard him laugh on the other side off the phone.

''Yes, it is. All the money I make, I have no idea what to do with it.'' Kate chuckled. ''Nah, just kidding. But that isn't why I called you...''

''Oh yeah, why's that?'' She said, unable to wipe the smile of her face.

''Well... I was wondering if you had anything to do tonight.'' He stammered. Was he nervous? Kate's eyes widened. Definitely didn't expect that from him. Oh, who was she kidding, the guy had only managed to surprise her the last 2 days.

''Yes!''

_Lanie_. She had a girls-night with Lanie. _Dammit_.

''I mean yes, I have something to do tonight.''

''Oh.'' They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, either not quite sure what to say.

''But, I guess you could come to?'' She said hesitantly. ''My best friend will be there and maybe a couple of co-workers, but that's it.''

''You sure?'' He questioned.

''I think they won't mind. Beware of Lanie though, she's kind of over protective.'' He laughed.

''Okay. _Beware of Lanie_. Check.'' He said, making a mental note to himself to find out more about this 'Lanie' person. ''Where shall I meet you guys?''

''We're meeting at the Old Haunt tonight.''

''Really? Cops hang out in a writers bar? Interesting. Weird that I haven't run into you sooner though, I go there all the time.'' Kate smiled. ''Great place.''

Kate looked at her watch. It was only 3 o'clock and there was still a lot paperwork after they'd got a confession out of Logan Whitman that morning. Apparently, they were looking for the wrong brother ''How about we meet at 8?'' He hummed in agreement. ''I think that's all the information you need. If not, well, you have my phone number.''

''Great! I guess I'll see you there then. Can't wait.'' Her heartbeat quickened. Did he just really say that? It was silent for a minute and she wasn't sure if she should simply hang up the phone.

She started walking again, making her way towards the precinct. She looked around and crossed the street.

''So, what are you wearing?'' Kate stopped walking immediately.

On the middle of the road.

The horns blared around her and she put up her hand in apology.

''You're kidding me, right?'' She said, laughing to herself. Did the guy have filter at all? And if he did, why didn't he use it? Secretly, she didn't care about that at all.

''Yes, of _course_!'' He said somewhat honest, but she knew that he was teasing her. ''Unless you really want to share it of course, I wouldn't mind if-''

''Castle!''

''Sorry.'' He said, not even the slightest bit of sorry visible in his voice.

''Not funny Castle, you almost got me run over by a taxi there.''

''Ah, that explains. I was wondering where the sudden loud noises came from. What did you do?'' He wondered, obviously curious.

''I stopped in my track, Castle.''

''_Did_ you now?'' He said with smug written all over it.

''Get over yourself.''

''With all this power? _Yeah_, right.'' He huffed.

She turned the corner. ''I really have to go now Castle, I'm about to head into the precinct.''

''You know what would be awesome?''

''_Please_, enlighten me.'' She walked through the doors of the precinct and nod at the security guard. He let her walk through and she stepped into the empty elevator.

''If I could follow you around for a case, maybe two. You know, for _research_ purposes.''

''Not a chance.'' Kate said directly.

He huffed. ''It was worth a try.''

''I really have to go now Castle.''

''It was nice talking to you Kate, I'll see you tonight.'' She hung up and let her head fall back to the wall of the elevator. She was in big trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey Lanie... yeah... okay... I'll see you soon... thank you... bye!'' Kate put down her phone and grabbed the case file from the corner of her desk.

Esposito looked up from his desk. ''Did I just hear it correctly that Lanie is coming over here?''

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. ''Yes, Esposito your _girlfriend_ is coming over.'' Ryan chuckled and Esposito turned around to look at his partner. He didn't look amused. Ryan covered up his chuckle with a fake cough and quickly left the room to get some coffee in the break room. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

Even though they were partners, it was hilarious to see how intimidating Esposito could be to Ryan.

''Hello boys.'' Kate looked up from her computer screen.

''Hey Lanie!'' They yelled in chorus.

''Jeez, you're fast.'' Kate stated.

''Yeah, I was already on my way here when I called.'' Kate smiled at Lanie.

''So...'' Lanie said down in the chair next to Kate's desk. ''Lanie. I- uh-''

Lanie waved her hand at Kate. ''Spill.''

''Fine.'' Lanie narrowed her eyes. Kate took a deep breath. ''Okay. So Rick- I mean, Castle called back when I was on my way back to the precinct after I'd just left the morgue and he asked if I had anything to do tonight. I said yes, but I also said that you would be there and the possibly the boys, and we are going to the Old Haunt.'' She finished within one breath.

''Since when do Ryan and Esposito fall under the category 'girls night'? Not to mention that writer boy you've got there. Ain't man enough for yah?''

''Well, I don't know about _Esposito_, but I don't think he classifies as girl. But how would I ever really know that answer, huh Lanie?'' Kate said knowingly, a grin covering her face.

''Shut up.'' Lanie shot back. ''So the Old Haunt tonight? What time should I be there?''

''I told him 8. My shift ends at 6, so I'll have time to change, clean up and get there in time.''

''Great. Sounds like a plan.'' Lanie agreed. ''Have you asked the boys yet?''

''I was just going to.'' Kate turned her chair around and found the boys suddenly very busy looking at their computer screen typing furiously. ''Stop pretending to work.'' They both looked up with a goofy smile on their face and stopped fake typing. ''You guys up for drink tonight? Eight o'clock The Old Haunt?''

''Sorry, I can't Beckett. I have a _special_ date night with Jenny.'' Javier rolled his eyes at Ryan.

Kate chuckled. ''Okay, so Ryan is out... How about you Espo?''

''I though I had a date, but I guess that is being _postponed_.'' He glared at Lanie.

''What? Kate needs it.'' Lanie reasoned.

''But I was really looking forward to it chica!''

''Yeah... me too.'' Lanie confessed sadly.

''Hold up.'' Kate said getting between them. ''You gave up your date with him, because you wanted to cheer me up?'' Lanie nodded.

''Why do you need to get cheered up by Lanie?'' Esposito wondered.

''None of your business.'' She spat and turned to Lanie. ''Lanie. Go out with him tonight. If Ryan can't come and you two are ... _doing whatever you are going to do_... I can handle Castle on my own.''

''Castle?'' Ryan and Esposito said at the same time.

''I know that name...''

''Yeah, sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it?''

''Joe Castle... Edgar Castle... Rodger Castle...'' Esposito listed.

''Richard Castle?'' Kevin said, realization hitting him.

''That's the one.'' Kate confirmed.

''You betcha sweet ass he is.''

Kate groaned. '_'Lanie_.''

''You got a _date_ with Richard Castle?!'' Ryan said enthusiastically.

''Relax bro, otherwise I might start thinking that you have a crush on him.'' Esposito remarked.

''The guy writes great books, okay?'' Ryan defended. Kate chuckled. ''But the question is, how did Kate meet him.'' Everyone looked at Kate, who had suddenly turned slightly red.

''Let me get something...'' Ryan walked towards his desk and grabbed the newspaper from the day before. ''Ha! I knew I had read something about him. He came back to New York yesterday. And guess what he was doing here...'' He showed to page to Esposito.

Esposito cleared his throat and used a 'newsreader' voice. ''Richard Castle just came back from his trip to LA... blah blah... The fans stood outside for almost 4 hours just to catch a glimpse of their favourite author. He signed each and every single one of the books and even talked with a couple of people. The fans were _very_ satisfied with the meeting.'' Next to that there was a picture of him holding his newest book and a couple of fans around him.

''So he was in New York signing his newest book...'' Ryan started.

''In a local book store...''

''Only a couple of blocks away from here...''

''And you happen to be gone for at least 3 to 4 hours yesterday...''

''Fine.'' Kate stood her ground, even though the boys were busy high-fiving each other. ''I went to get his newest book signed. Happy now?'' Kate confessed.

''But you got a _whole_ lot more.'' She glared at Ryan and he stopped talking immediately.

''We agreed to go out for drinks tonight, nothing special guys.'' Kate stated. ''Now. Go back to work or I'll assign you two to desk duty.''

Esposito narrowed his eyes at her. ''You can't do that.'' Ryan argued.

''Yes, I can.''

''How's that?'' Esposito said challenging her.

''Montgomery just called me in his office. I made detective.''

''Congrats!'' They gave her both a hand and a friendly hug.

''I though you had a couple of months left?'' Esposito said, wondering.

''I did, but Montgomery thought it was time for some change. I'm officially your boss from now on.'' Kate said with a smug smile on her face. ''So get back to work. The break is over.''

''See? This is why you shouldn't give her any power, she'll walk over you in a second.'' Ryan semi-whispered at Esposito while they walked back to their desks.

''Play time is over bro.'' Kate smirked and settled behind her desk again.

''Looks like you got everything under control.'' Lanie stated.

''Don't I always?'' They laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Beckett, we're heading home okay?'' Kate hummed an okay and continued to look at her screen.

''Don't you have a hot date or something?'' Ryan asked. That made Kate look up at them immediately.

''What time is it?'' She questioned.

Ryan looked at his watch. ''It's a little after 7-''

''Shit! I'm late!'' She quickly grabbed her bag and threw everything in it. She turned of the computer and threw the case file in her drawer.

The boys grinned. ''See you tomorrow!'' Ryan managed to yell before she'd made her way to the stair case.

She sprinted down the stairs, waiting for the elevator wasn't really an option at the moment. She managed to grab a cab since it was pretty empty on the streets much to her surprise.

Leaving her unmarked at home today really was the wrong decision after all.

She paid the cabbie and stepped out of the cab. Kate ran up the stairs of her building and opened to door to her apartment. She took a moment to get her even her breathing and then made her way towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where could she be_. Rick looked around the bar, he'd already finished his second beer and he hadn't seen Kate or any of her friends. She'd come look for him right? He grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

Straight to voicemail.

_Let's give it another ten minutes_. He thought to himself.

He ordered another two beers, hoping that she would come soon to collect hers. He took a sip and settled down on a bar chair. The bartender gave him a pity look and Rick took another gulp. Even the bartender felt sorry for him. Just great.

Rick looked at the door once again and got lucky this time. He saw Kate walking in, looking even better than the day before. His breath got stuck in his throat as she made her way into the bar. How she could walk with those 4 inch stiletto's he had no clue, but she definitely rocked them.

She looked around, obviously searching for him. Then she caught his eyes and smiled.

''I'm so sorry! I got caught up in a case and forgot the time-'' She rambled on.

Rick laughed. ''And a good evening to you too.''

''Good evening, Castle.'' He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

''Really Kate, it's okay. I guess I'm not used to being stood up.'' He said honestly.

''You thought I'd stood you up?'' Kate said laughing.

''Yeah.'' He said, embarrassed with himself.

''That's cute.'' She mumbled to herself.

''Did you just say that I'm cute?'' Rick said with a smug smile on his face.

''No, I didn't.'' Kate denied quickly.

''Oh, but you _did_.''

''Shut up.'' Kate looked at her hand and was surprised to see that she was in fact still holding his. She quickly pulled back and settled on the bar chair next to him.

''So where is your crew?'' He said looking around him.

''Yeah about that...'' She looked down at the beer. ''They couldn't make it. Apparently it was date night or something.'' She took a gulp. ''I hope you don't mind, but it's just you and me tonight.''

''I get you _all_ to myself?'' He said wiggling his eyebrows.

''How did make that sound so dirty?'' Kate questioned, fighting to keep the smile of her face.

He shrugged. ''It's a gift.'' He took a sip from his beer. ''I guess that you are late because you have a tough case?''

''Nah, just much paperwork. We caught the guy already, broke him in interrogation this morning. I guess I just wanted it all done today, but that would have meant that I wouldn't have left the precinct for at least a couple of hours.''

''Sorry to keep you from your work.''

''No need to apologize Castle. I _agreed_ to go with you remember? I wouldn't have done it if I really couldn't come.'' She put her hand over his and patted it. ''And besides, I needed the break.'' She grabbed her beer and took another sip. ''Hmm. I probably should have eaten something before I drink.''

''You haven't eaten yet?''

''I- uh-'' She tried to remember her last meal... A couple of m&m's and a bear claw couldn't really be considered as a meal, huh? ''I haven't eaten dinner yet, no.''

''Really? You don't get any time to eat dinner at the job?'' He said surprised.

Kate coloured slightly. Her eating habits had never been truly 'normal' and honestly she didn't really care about it. ''Yeah we do...'' _except I forget to when working on a case._

He saw that she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it so he decided to let it slide.

''Does this mean I can use this as an excuse to ask you to dinner with me?'' He asked with an adorable smile on his face.

''I mean, if you insist.'' Kate said dramatically.

He chuckled. ''Well, let's get you something to eat then.'' They both made quick work of their beers and Rick threw some money on the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You see, that's where you are wrong!'' He argued.

''_Really_ Castle?'' She said with disbelief. ''You think riding a _stolen_ police horse naked in Central Park was a _good_ idea? What if there were children there. They could have seen-'' She closed her eyes for a second, looking for the best option of words. ''-something'' He almost spit his chocolate milkshake right back in the glass. He swallowed carefully and cleared his throat.

''Ka-ate.'' He said with a whining voice. ''It was late. Trust me, there wouldn't have been any kids there at that time. And I was, for a fact, drunk... so my intentions of what and why are kind of out of the question. You can't trust yourself when you're drunk. _Been there, done that_.''

''Uh-huh.'' She took another bite from her hamburger. ''But _why_ naked?'' She said with her mouth still full.

He shrugged. ''It was spring.'' _Of course it was. _Kate laughed and shook her head. Only he would do such a thing.

She swallowed. ''Oh my god, I can't believe you did that.'' He laughed at her. ''How did you get of the hook so easy? With someone like you it should have been all over the news papers.'' She mentally face palmed herself as she realized what she'd just said.

''I _knew_ it! You really are a big fan of me.'' He exclaimed. ''Oh, I know. You're one of those fangirls that track my every move! Reads the interviews. Posts on message boards online. And not to mention the people you ship-''

Kate groaned. ''Castle! It's not funny.''

''Now tell me..'' He said leaning over the table into her personal space. ''Who do you ship me with?'' He wiggled his eyebrows.

''Oh no Castle, I'm _not_ playing this game with you.'' He pouted.

''What game? I'm _not_ playing a game.'' He said innocent. ''And when did I go back to being Castle again? I like you calling me Rick.'' Castle stated.

''Castle suits you more. Get over it.'' She wiped her mouth with a napkin and dropped it on her plate.

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. ''Fine, _Beckett_.''

''Okay, I get it. I'll call you Rick and you'll call me Kate, okay? Better now?''

''I have to say that I kind of like this first name basis thing.'' She quickly took a sip of her milkshake to hide her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N:** You know... If I had known that people were actually going to read this story... I would have come up with a more original title. Also, the last time I checked I had 47 followers for this story! GREAT NUMBER GUYS! Thanks for the follows/favourites/reviews. Appreciate them all! I hope you guys like this chapter.

_Disclaimer:_ Nope, I'm going to be one of those people who will have to watch the episode on Tuesday.

* * *

''But seriously though, that was the best cheeseburger I have _ever_ tasted. How did you find this place?'' He said taking another sip from his milkshake.

Kate shrugged. ''The boys pick up food here every once in a while. Nothing special.''

''I love it here.'' Castle said looking around him. ''It's simple, great food, great service and no one around me that is afraid of getting their hands dirty.'' Kate looked at him questioning. ''I mean, in more expensive restaurants they... well you know.''

''They are _what_?

''_Really_? You're going to make me say it?'' Kate hummed, a satisfied smirk on her face. '_'Fine_. Most of them seemed to have something stuck up in their-'' Kate quickly put her hand up to cover his mouth and shook her head.

''Rick, there are kids in the next booth.''

''Oh, _right_.'' His voice muffled by the hand against his lips. ''Sorry.'' She felt his lips move against her hand and didn't pull away. Rick however was too busy maintaining eye-contact with her to even notice that she still had her hand over his mouth.

She heard him mumble something, but couldn't understand it.

''I'm sorry, what did you say?'' He chuckled and grabbed her hand, slowly moving it away from his mouth and putting it on the table, not letting go of her.

He smirked. ''I _said_, your hand is still on my mouth.''

''Sorry!''

He laughed. ''Stop apologizing. Although it's adorable to see you getting all frustrated with yourself.''

''You call _that_ adorable?'' She said a little more frustrated. He hummed. ''This is so embarrassing.''

''See? You're just making this worse for yourself. I, however, have no trouble with you getting physical with me.''

Her mouth was suddenly dry. ''I-''

''That didn't come out the way I intended it-''

She waved him off. ''It's okay-''

They stayed silent for a minute. ''Oh, we are such a mess together.''

''Hey, what's the fun about being perfect. We all have our flaws.'' Rick reasoned. ''Now, how about I go pay for dinner and then we can go somewhere more private.''

''I can't let you pay for dinner!''

He laughed. ''Uh. Yes, I think I can. You bought my books, right? Consider this payback.''

''I guess that's true...'' She said agreeing. ''I'm just wondering, what do you mean by 'private'?''

''I was thinking that we could might grab a glass of wine at the loft. My place.''

''You know, I would love to Rick, but I really have to get back home. I'm on call tonight. Some people have real jobs, you know.''

''Ouch. That one hurt detective.'' He put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. She laughed at him.

''You're a big boy Rick, I'm sure you can handle it.'' She patted his hand once again and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. ''Now, excuse me but I have to go to the ladies room before we leave.'' He let go of her hand and she stood up slowly. She swung her hips just a little more than necessary and the only thing he could do was stare.

Rick waved for the waitress and she immediately walked up to him.

''I would like the check please.'' He said grabbing his wallet.

''It's already been taken care of sir.'' She said confused.

''Excuse me?''

''The lady you were with, she paid before going to the bathroom.'' The girl explained.

''Really now?'' The girl nod. ''Well, thank you very much for your great service.'' And he gave her some extra money. He stood up and grabbed Kate her jacket from her chair, walking towards the exit to wait for her.

The moment he looked at his watch to check on the time, he saw Kate walking up to him from the corner of his eyes. ''You do realize that I'm loaded right? You didn't have to do that.''

''What? A girl can't pay for dinner with a guy? Come on.''

''Just saying. Next time dinner is on me.''

''Sure Castle.'' He held up her jacket and helped her put it on.

''Ready to go?''

''Yes, I'm all set.'' He opened the door for her and followed her outside. Once outside he waited for her to turn to him.

''So, do you live far away from here?''

''Just a ten minute ride.'' Kate stated.

''Care to make it a twenty-minute walk?'' He asked somewhat hesitant.

She looked at him with a huge smile on her face. ''You know what? I would like that.''

She started walking, with Rick right next to her. They were almost a block further before she spoke again.

''It is a beautiful night isn't it? Clear sky. Beautiful weather. Not too warm, not too cold. Perfect.'' He hummed in agreement. ''Kind a makes you wish you had someone to cuddle up with. Go to the beach. Maybe watch a sunset''

He chuckled. ''Yeah, I know how you feel.''

''You? Richard Castle lonely? Really?''

''_You have no idea_.'' He admitted with a sad smile on his face. ''But I'm working on it though.''

''You are?''

He laughed at her assumption. ''Yeah kind of.''

''Good for you.'' She said, trying to hide her disappointment. ''But seriously, who wouldn't want to date you?''

''Hmm... let me see. Married twice. Divorced twice. Single father with a teenage kid. His mother lives in with him. Playboy. '' _Oh god_, he really hated that word. ''Though the word millionaire probably makes the entire thing more interesting for woman. It doesn't make such a great record right?''

They walked in silence for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts.

''You are going to find a great girl. Trust me.''

''Why is that?'' He replied using a sarcastic undertone. Kate was impressed by how low his self-esteem actually was, even though he seemed to be living the perfect life. Dating a _real_ woman must be tough for him.

''Really Castle?'' He looked up at her with a confused look on his face and stopped walking. ''Great guy. Adorable smile. Writes the most _amazing_ books. Loves his mother so much that she can live with him when necessary. Actually talks to fans and interacts with them, showing that he _cares_. Funny, even when it's at his own cost. And I'm _pretty_ sure that you're an amazing dad.'' She listed.

''That's- Thank you Kate.'' He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

''No need to thank me Castle, just stating the facts.'' She started walking again, gripping his hand tighter to pull him along.

Neither of them let go until the made it to her building.

''I had a great night.''

He looked down at their hands. ''Me too. Best I've had in years.'' She followed his gaze and saw their hands, somehow during their walk home they'd intertwined their fingers together. And somehow Kate couldn't help but think that it looked so right.

She laughed at him. ''That good, huh?''

He chuckled. ''Well. _Yeah_.''

''Listen, I liked this and if you want to maybe we could do it again someday-''

''How about tomorrow?'' He replied immediately and Kate couldn't help it but smile at his answer.

''I can't do dinner tomorrow, but perhaps I'm free for lunch.'' She said with a big smile on her face. ''I'll text you if anything changes.''

He showed her the most adorable smile. ''Lunch it is then.''

He tugged on her hand and pulled her closer, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. He pulled away slowly and saw that her eyes were still closed.

He moved his mouth next to her ear. ''Until tomorrow Kate.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Beckett.'' She threw her arm over her eyes, covering them even though it was still dark. ''Yes, I'll be there in thirty. Thank you Javi.'' She quickly wrote down the address and stepped out of bed.

The sooner you got out of bed, the sooner you'd be in a warm shower.

She stumbled over piece of clothing, but caught herself before she fell. _Definitely a great way to start the day. _She stood up again and made her way towards the bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower and went to stand in the corner of the shower, avoiding the cold water.

After the quick shower, she poured herself some coffee. She sat at the kitchen table with a single light brighten the room and slowly drank her coffee, giving herself time to wake up properly. Once done, she grabbed her gun, badge and car keys and made her way towards her car. Breakfast could wait for now.

Kate changed her mind however when she drove by the coffee shop she'd been in two days before, just after getting her book signed. _They do have the best bear claws in town..._ She argued to herself. The decision quickly made, she pulled into an open parking spot next to the shop. She was surprised to see that they actually opened so early in the morning.

She placed her order and waited for her name to be called. The barista looked like he was about to fall back asleep and she actually felt sorry for the guy. She figured that he had to pay his way through college himself. She gave him an extra tip and walked back to her car.

She made quick work of her bear-claw, even though she savoured every bite, and before she knew it she made it to her destination.

''Good morning Beckett.'' She saw Esposito and Ryan already waiting for her behind the 'do not cross' line.

''Morning boys, what's the situation?'' She took a sip from her coffee and walked after them.

''Let's just say that it's Beckett flavoured.'' Ryan said and Esposito agreed. Kate disposed her empty coffee cup and walked through the open door, leading to their crime scene. ''We have multiple victims. Two in this room and the other in the living room.''

Kate took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to find. Even after years of experience, every dead body was still an entire new experience. And it definitely never got any easier.

She looked at the first dead body and sighed. The girl couldn't be older than twenty-five, she still had an entire life in front of her.

''Morning Lanie.''

''Good morning Kate. How was your date last night?''

''Let's talk about that some other time, shall we?'' Lanie narrowed her eyes at her, but it was obvious that she didn't really mean it. Kate chuckled. ''What do we got.''

''This is Nina Cassidy, twenty-three years old, she was supposed to have the night shift at the hospital but never showed up. She died between two and four this morning, once I get her back at the morgue, I can be more specific about how she died. Like I said, cause of death isn't confirmed yet, but three shots to the chest might just be the case.'' Lanie stood up and walked to the other victim, laying on his back, eyes still wide open. ''Jensen Meyer. Twenty eight years old. According to some of the pictures displayed on Nina's night-stand we assume that he was her boyfriend. No further details known yet.''

''We never assume things Lanie.''

''I know, just trying to bring out my inner detective.''

''Uh-huh.'' Lanie stood up again and walked towards the third victim in the living room.

''We have no id on John Doe here. The neighbours did see him around more than once, so it shouldn't take too long before we get one.'' Ryan told Kate.

''The weird thing is, this guy died between three and five this morning. Possibly way after the other two got shot.'' Lanie mentioned.

''Thank you Lanie.''

''No problem.''

_Three murders and very little to work with?_ Kate sighed. She grabbed her phone and quickly composed a new message.

_I can't do lunch today, big murder case came up. Sorry, I'll make it up to you. -Kate _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Dad, you're up early.''

''That sounded like more of a question than a statement pumpkin.'' He said taking another bite of his toast.

''I know, it's just that... you're not usually awake at this hour.''

He shrugged. ''Couldn't sleep.''

''What? Why? Anything on your mind?''

''Not completely sure. Got stuck writing last night after-''

''After what dad?'' Alexis said with a judging tone. ''You had a date didn't you?'' He nod. ''What's her name?''

''Kate.'' A goofy smile appearing on his face the moment he mentioned her name.

''Is she pretty?''

He chuckled. ''That would be an understatement.''

''You sound happy.''

''I guess I am.'' He said honestly, surprised with his own answer.

''Good for you dad, it's about time you start acting like a normal person again.'' She walked up to him and gave him a good-morning hug.

''You said _act_ instead of _behave_.'' Alexis chuckled. ''Does that mean we can still play laser tag?''

''Yes, _dad_ we can still play laser tag.'' He gave her a kiss on her head.

His phone buzzed and he immediately fished it out of his pocket. He read the message Kate had sent him and his heart sank. He'd really set his mind on seeing her again that afternoon.

Alexis noticed the shift in his mood and walked back to him.

''You up for a game?'' She asked him and his face lit up again.

He grabbed the gear from its storage and threw a vest at Alexis. ''You are going down missy.'' He said flipping his goggles on.

''Ha! Not until you're Malcolm Reynolds, I'm not.''

His posture sank in again. ''Hey! That's not funny! You know how bad I want to be that guy.'' Alexis stuck her tongue out and grabbed the gun from his hand, quickly running towards a hiding spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was just cleaning up the murder board to make place for their most recent murder case when Kate's phone rang. With Kate nowhere in sight, he picked up. ''The desk of Kate Beckett. No, she's not here at the moment.'' Ryan looked and saw that Kate was in Montgomery's office, probably updating him about their latest findings. ''Really? Okay. Yes, you can sent him up. Thank you.''

He grinned and walked back to Esposito. ''Hey Javi, you are never going to believe this.''

''Believe what?'' He said with a confused look on his face.

''Just wait.'' Ryan nod towards the elevator and crossed his arms over his chest. Esposito was still confused but focused on where Ryan motioned.

As soon as he saw who exited the elevator, his grin widened.

''How did you-''

''I answered Kate's phone. Looks like she her date went _well_ last night.''

''You do realize she's going to kill you right?''

He shrugged. ''Still worth it.''

Esposito bumped Ryan's fist. ''I agree bro.''

Castle looked around him. Kate was nowhere in sight.

That was until two guys walked up to him, guns strapped to their waist and badges in sight. Esposito had quickly holstered his gun once he realized what was happening. Ryan however, had quickly placed his badge around his neck, although he usually had it on his belt. ''Hello, can we help you?''

''Hi. I was wondering if you guys could tell me where I can find Kate Beckett?'' Rick said, showing his signature smile.

''She's in Captain Montgomery's office at the moment, but you can wait at her desk if you want to.'' Ryan pointed towards Kate's desk.

''Thanks for the help guys, I appreciate it.''

''I'm Detective Kevin Ryan by the way.'' Ryan said and shook Castle's extended hand.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Richard Castle.''

''Richard Castle, _really_?'' Esposito said an octave too high. Ryan chuckled.

''Yes, and you are?'' Castle addressed towards Esposito.

''I'm Detective Javier Esposito, Beckett is our boss.'' He shook hands with him.

''Oh, she mentioned you guys!'' Castle said realization hitting him.

''_Did_ she now?'' Ryan questioned.

He nodded. ''Yeah!''

''What did she say?''

''That you guys are a part of her team. Nothing special-'' The guys both walked up to him, forcing him to walk backwards.

Rick hit the wall. His eyes now wide open. ''Listen. We want you to know, that if you hurt her-''

Kate walked out of the office and didn't see the guys at the spot she'd seen them earlier. She looked around and found them a little down the hall talking to someone. She walked up to them, being the curious person that she was. ''Castle?''

''Hey, Kate.'' He stammered with a nervous smile on his face. The guys took a step back again, a look of innocence written all over their faces. Obviously, Kate knew better than that. She narrowed her eyes at them and they slowly walked back to their desks.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked him,

''I- I thought since we couldn't get lunch today, I could get you something to eat. Since you have a case and all, I didn't think you would have the time-''

''Can I talk to you in private please?'' She didn't wait for an answer but grabbed his arm and pulled him into the break room.

''Kate I'm so sor-'' She closed her eyes.

''You know, my mind tells me to get mad at you... But I can't.'' _Not with that look on your face. _

He gave her a lopsided smile and hold up the bag he was holding. ''I brought you food.''

''I'm sorry that I couldn't make lunch today.''

''It's okay, really. You're the one with the real job.''

''But you can't just turn up at the precinct without calling me first.''

''I did call!'' He defended. ''And the security guard called up to make sure that you were okay with it.''

''Really? That's weird. I never got that call.'' She looked through the window of the break room, finding Esposito and Ryan subtly looking their way. ''Never mind.''

''They look like nice guys, but they can be damn intimidating.'' Kate laughed.

''They aren't as tough as they look though, don't worry.''

''Ha. Yeah. _Let's hope that_.'' He mumbled under his breath.

''So you said something about food?'' She looked at his hand, her eyes suggestive.

''Yes, here you go.'' He handed her the bag and started walking away.

''What? You're not staying for lunch?''

''I- uh didn't want to intrude in your work place. I mean you have case and-''

''Nonsense, you're here now. Let's have lunch together.'' He smiled at her.

She motioned towards the table and he sat down at the opposite of her. ''I hope you like Chinese.''

''What are you? Some kind of mind reader?'' She questioned.

''Nope, still a writer. Is that not enough for you?'' He pouted.

''Hmm. I _think_ I can manage.''


	4. Chapter 4

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: Note to myself: Don't write during your biology lecture. The teacher _will _pick your name out of the 120 people there and you won't know the answer, making the situation even more uncomfortable. On that note though, thank you all _so much_ giving this story a chance. =)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't even need to own the show, but I wouldn't mind if I could borrow Nathan for a day or so? Just throwing that out there.

* * *

**10 days.**

That's how long it took them to find out that their John Doe, aka Ethan Garret, had been stalking Nina Cassidy for a several months. She was his nurse when he was in the hospital, however she had switched with another nurse when he started the get touchy with her. Even after he had been transferred to the psychiatric department, he had tried to contact her.

It became even worse and at some point he was convinced that he and Nina were dating, which made him show up at her doorstep.

Once. Twice.

And so it continued.

A couple of neighbors said that they had heard a couple of loud arguments over the past week, but none of them decided to check up on the young woman, claiming that they thought it was just another semi-break up with her boyfriend. The fact was that Jensen was trying to find out what was wrong with Nina, but she gave him nothing.

It was only that evening that she'd gotten home with Jensen after their date, when she found Ethan in her home. He was devastated that she would cheat on him and shot Jensen the second he tried to walk up to him. Nina tried to stop the bleeding, but didn't succeed.

She cried for help, screamed, but no one showed up.

How was she going to be loyal to him if she was seeing someone else? He didn't know the answer. She yelled for mercy, but it was too late. He'd pulled the trigger. Three times. Just to make sure that it would be over soon.

It took him an hour before he realized what he'd done. He paced through the room, considering his options. But he didn't find one that would help him. He smacked himself against the head, trying to collect his thoughts, but it was useless. Ethan found his last option and put the gun against his head.

Three people dead. Just like that.

XXXXXXXX

_Ten days_, since she'd last seen him. It was driving her nuts, not being be able to sit down and talk properly with him. They had called twice, trying to find a day that worked for them to get together but there was always something asked that needed their attention.

Kate hadn't been sleeping properly since most of the time she didn't even made it out of the precinct at night, so she crashed on the couch in the break room instead. Not her most comfortable option, but at least she could rest for a while. Castle had offered to bring her lunch a couple of times and yet she had denied. She needed to focus. On the case. And the case only.

But right now? With the killer already dead and the case closed? She could finally go home.

It was only now that she realized how tired she was after the exhausting week. A bath, that's what she needed… _Oh, yes_. Maybe a nice glass of wine. A good book. Maybe one of Castle's books. She still needed to read the latest Derek Storm novel, since she'd never really gotten around it. Especially after that book pretty much got him in contact with her. She made herself a mental check-list: warm bath, glass of red wine, Castle's book, Rick in the bathtub with her…

Wait. _What_?

Did she really think of them is such a way, _already_? Kate shook her head, trying to get that image out of her head. She was at the precinct for gods sake.

Montgomery stepped out of his office. ''Beckett. A word please.''

Esposito looked up from his screen. ''What did you do?''

''What makes you think it's about _me_?'' He blinked. She got him.

Kate had a satisfying smile on her face and put her bag down on the floor. Slowly she made her way towards the office.

She knocked and then walked into the office. ''Yes, sir.''

''Detective Beckett, you solved this one quickly. Nice job.''

''Thank you, sir. Although it was Ryan who found out about the pictures stored on Ethan Garret's external hard drive.'' Montgomery smiled at her and nod.

''Now. I have noticed that you and your team have worked non-stop for the last five weeks. Is that correct?''

''Yes sir, we traded shifts with Karpowski and her team a couple of times. Personal matters.''

''I see, well, I've made up my mind. You are taking the weekend off maybe a couple of days extra. No exceptions. I don't want to see you again until Tuesday. Maybe later. Depends on whether you get a call.''

Kate's eyes flew wide open. ''But sir-''

''No, Beckett. Go home. Spent some time with friends or family. Just rest. You're dismissed.'' He waved her off and looked back down at the file he was holding.

''Thank you sir.'' She threw the door close a little harder than usually and walked towards her co-workers who were busy playing a game of cards.

''Boys, we got the weekend off.''

''Sweet!'' Ryan yelled while Esposito said ''Nice.'' They bumped fists and turned their attention towards Beckett again.

''You are not allowed to come back at the precinct until at least Tuesday. And even on Tuesday, we're on call. So I'm not sure if we have to come in.''

Ryan shrugged. ''I can live with that.''

''Now, I don't know about you guys… but I'm sleeping until tomorrow afternoon.'' Esposito stated.

Kate laughed. ''I'll see you boys on Tuesday… or Wednesday. Whatever.'' They said their goodbyes and before Kate even made it back towards her desk, they were standing in the elevator. Discussing what they were going to do with their free days.

She grabbed her things and tidied up her desk. Four free days. What was she going to do? It had been a while since she had actually had the day off. Kate walked towards the elevator and waited for it to open. With one last look at her desk, the doors closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''_Hey Kate! I just got your call and I just wanted to say that if you want to… maybe … uh… we could hang out sometime? Maybe tomorrow? I hope that this isn't on a short notice- Oh god this is embarrassing'' _Kate laughed as she heard him mumble something understandable, probably against himself._ ''Listen. I've got the loft all to myself today and tomorrow, so maybe we could eat dinner or something. Let me know! Oh… and this was Rick by the way. Just.. saying.. Oh god_.''

She closed her voice mail message and searched for Rick's name in her contact list.

''Hello?'' A female voice said.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Kate apologized. ''I must have dialed the wrong number.'' She briefly pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at the number to see who she was calling.

''I don't think so, your name lit up on the screen…'' The person stated.

''Can I ask who this is?'' Kate wondered.

''Oh! I'm sorry. This is Alexis. My dad is busy at the moment. Can I take a message for you?''

''Nah, it's okay. I can call him back later.''

''Okay.''

''_Great_.'' An uncomfortable silence hang between them.

''So. Are you the Kate he's always talking about?'' The girl asked hesitantly.

''Excuse me?''

''You're the detective, right? The one he met at the signing.''

''Yes, I am.'' Kate said. ''He talks about me?'' _Seriously?_

''You have no idea. And I heard him speaking to someone or someone's voice-mail this afternoon and it was _not_ pretty. He's never that nervous calling someone. You're good for him Kate. I don't think he's ever had to work this hard for something.''

Kate laughed nervously. ''Uh, thank you?''

Alexis chuckled. ''You're welcome.'' It stayed silent for a moment and Kate let Alexis words sink in. ''Oh, he's back again! It was nice talking to you Kate.''

''You two Alexis. Maybe next time in person though.''

She laughed. ''Deal.''

''Alexis honey, why are you holding my phone?'' Rick said walking up to Alexis with a confused look on his face.

''I answered it. It's Kate.'' He quickly grabbed the phone from her and locked himself in his office. Not that locking the door made any difference, his bookcase was see-through.

''Kate! Hi.''

''Hey Castle.''

''Sorry that Alexis answered my phone-''

''Are you serious? She was a sweetheart, you got nothing to worry about.''

He chuckled. ''Good. So I assume that you got my message?'' He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the embarrassing moment.

Kate laughed. ''Yes, I got your message. I'd love to have dinner tomorrow.''

''Great! Wait, not tonight?'' he questioned.

''Sorry Castle, I need to have some alone time tonight. And frankly, I'm exhausted, so I wouldn't be the greatest guest at that point.''

''I can understand that. What are you doing tonight?''

''Not sure yet, I was thinking of taking a warm bath, maybe read a book, go to bed early. You?''

He cleared his throat. ''Actually, I just got a home visit by my _lovely_ ex-wife Gina. She wants me to attend this gala tonight, but since we aren't going to hang out tonight I might actually go.''

''_Really_? She can do that last minute?'' Kate questioned.

He shrugged. ''Apparently.''

Kate chuckled. ''Well, have fun.''

''Yeah, I hope so. Those things are awful. I just hope that I can sneak out after the press line. Maybe stay for an hour or so.''

''Gina must be _so_ happy with you.''

''Yes, I'm every publicist dream. Great books. Ruggedly handsome. Playboy status. The only problem is that I couldn't care less. But you kinda need the press every once in a while.''

''That's true.'' Kate agreed. ''Listen, I'm free for the next four days. Montgomery kicked me out of the precinct telling me that I needed to rest or something.'' She said with a mocking voice.

''Ouch.''

''I know right? But that means that I'm free if you want to do anything this week.''

''Great. How about we start with tomorrow and we take it from there?'' She suggested.

''Sounds like a plan.'' He agreed. ''Maybe seven my place?''

''Fine by me.''

''I'll text you my address.''

Alexis crouched closer to the book-case, making sure that her dad couldn't see her. He sounded so different. Was he actually acting like an adult? She chuckled, no that couldn't be the case. She sat back against the book shelf, still eavesdropping his conversation. He laughed genuinely, the way he only did when he was around her. Maybe he really was growing up. She heard him say a goodbye and made a quick sprint towards the kitchen.

He left the office, phone still in his hand, smiling like a mad men. ''What are you doing?'' He asked Alexis who was holding a spoon.

''Uh- I was…'' She stammered. ''…putting away this spoon.'' He raised a brow in question.

He decided to let it slide and walked towards the refrigerator, grabbing a coke for himself. He opened it and took a sip. Still in thoughts he made his way back to his office to get some writing done, he was feeling a bit inspirational at the moment. He was halfway to his destination when he heard Alexis talking.

''Dad. Why do I have the feeling that I need to meet this Kate figure?'' She asked, not so subtly.

''Because you're a smart girl, sweetheart.'' He gave her a smile and walked into his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate took a sip from her wine and turned the page. She sat back in the bathtub again, relaxing her body. This was definitely what she needed after their case. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the hot water surrounding her body. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, scanning the page for the point where she'd stopped reading earlier.

Her bubble was ruined however when her cell phone rang. She groaned and picked up.

''Good evening Miss Beckett.'' A familiar voice immediately said.

She put her book down on the edge of the tub. ''Hey Castle. Surviving the gala?''

''Barely. But there is an open bar, so that's a plus.''

Kate laughed. ''Shouldn't you be socializing or something?''

''Yep.''

''Then _why_ aren't you?'' She questioned.

''Not feeling like it.''

''That simple?''

Rick shrugged. ''I'm a simple guy, detective.''

''_Sure_ Castle. And I'm the President of the United States of America.'' He laughed.

''So, what are you doing?'' Castle asked.

''What I told you earlier. Trying to relax while taking a bath.''

''You're taking a bath?'' He said, his voice an octave too high.

''Yeah _Rick_, weren't you listening?'' _Okay. Now she was just being cruel._

''Like, right _now_?''

''Castle.'' She snapped.

''Sorry.''

''Why are you calling me, anyway?''_ I like it, but that's not the point._

''I got bored and I figured that you might be up for a chat. Sorry if I'm bothering you-''

''What? No. Why would you think that?'' She replied immediately.

''I just got the idea-''

''I don't think you could ever bore me.''

''That's good to know.'' He said sincerely.

A knock on her door startled Kate. She groaned. ''Oh, wait there's a knock on my door. I'll be right back, okay?''

''Sure, take your time.'' She put the phone down and stepped out of the tub, reaching for her bathrobe.

She quickly made her way towards the door and grabbed her gun on the way over. You never knew who was on the other side and Kate definitely felt a lot safer holding her Glock behind her back. She slowly opened the door, but quickly pulled it open when she saw who it was.

And there he was. Standing in front of her door wearing his designer tuxedo and a silly grin on his face.

_What is he doing here?_

He shrugged as if to answer to her mental question. ''I got bored.''

''So you decided to show up on _my_ doorstep?''

''Well, I kind of ran away from the gala and I need to hide out for a couple of hours. And I decided that since Gina has no idea who you are or where you live, this might be the safest spot for me to hide.'' He stepped beside her and walked into her living room. ''I hope you don't mind. Wow, great place.''

''Oh, no please come in.'' She replied with a sarcastic undertone, closing the door behind him.

''Have you had dinner yet?'' He asked her, ignoring her earlier remark.

''Not yet, no.'' Kate pulled her bathrobe together and crossed her arms. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation just yet.

''Great! Mind if I make something? I'm starving.''

''You do realize that I'm in my bathrobe right?'' _How could I not?_He thought to himself.

Castle chuckled. ''Yes, and I'm trying _very _hard not to stare.''

''You're not doing such a great job.''

He shrugged. ''I know. _Sorry_.''

''I'm going to change if you don't mind. There should be enough ingredients for some mac and cheese.''

''Simple. I like it.'' He muttered to himself. ''Yeah go ahead, I'll start cooking.''

Kate smiled at him and slowly made her way back to the bathroom, where she had left some clean clothes for herself after she had finished her bath. Kate stopped in her tracks. He didn't expect her to dress up, _right_? The guy was still in his tuxedo. She had to admit that it was a sight she could not easily get bored with. She also wouldn't mind if he took them all off. But that wasn't the point. She shook her head, trying to rearrange her thoughts. She waited for a few minutes before she decided that it was time to get back to Castle before he burnt something.

She dropped her robe and put on some sweats and a wide t-shirt. Once dressed, she made her way back to the living room and found that the lights were dimmed. She took in the picture that was in front of her: lights dimmed, candles on the coffee table, the dinner table set and Castle, who was still in his tux, stirring the macaroni.

He looked up and found Kate watching him. ''Wow.'' Kate laughed. ''…I said that out loud, didn't I?'' She nod.

''Yeah.'' He looked down again, avoiding her gaze. ''Just… how did you do this so fast?''

''What do you mean fast? You were in there like fifteen minutes.'' He said pointing down the hall with the spatula in his hand.

''I was?'' _Shit._

''Yeah. But could you take over for a second? I'm dying to get out of this jacket.'' She chuckled and walked over to him, taking over. She watched him walking over to her couch and take of his jacket. He also took his dress shirt out of his pants and decided to unbutton it while he was at it. He saw her staring at him and did a quick body check. Nope, zip was still closed. He chuckled nervously. ''You have no idea how good that feels.''

''Oh, I do.'' _Don't judge until you've walked in heels._

''So dinner?'' He said pointing towards the table.

She walked up to him and sat down on the chair he had pulled out for her. ''Yes please, I'm starving.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Honestly. That was the best mac and cheese I ever had.'' He said, flopping down on her couch.

She joined him, a glass of red wine in her hand. ''Castle. You made it yourself.''

''I know, but don't we all need a little ego-boost every once in a while?'' She laughed.

''Yeah sure, like your _ego_ needed a boost. You sign woman's chests for a living. Come on, Castle.''

''Point taken.'' He said with a smug smile on his face. ''But let me tell you something Kate, there is nothing that compares to people telling you that they like and read your books.''

''Really?'' She said taking a sip.

''Best feeling _ever_. Just to know that someone sat down, your book in their hand and taking time to read it. I guess it feels a bit like solving a murder.''

''Oof. You sure, Rick? That's a pretty satisfying feeling.''

''I got so many responses to that, but none of them are appropriate.'' He stated.

She laughed, feeling the heat rising. _Was she blushing? _He moved closer to her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear to get a good view of her face. She stopped laughing and looked up at him. He sat up a little straighter and put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes. It was a small moment, but he caught it.

He gave her a lopsided smile and moved in, giving her a short kiss on the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensation. She slowly opened her mouth and he nipped on her bottom lip. He heard her moan softly and took it as an invitation to move to her upper lip. She moved her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs in his neck.

He stopped moving suddenly, pulling back and reaching for his pocket. He grabbed his phone and read the new text message.

He cleared his throat. ''That was amazing''

''I- uh-''

''_I can't believe that I'm going to say this._ But Kate, I need to leave. Alexis needs me to pick her up. Are we still on for tomorrow?''

She nod.

No words came out.

''I'll see you tomorrow then.'' He gave her the most adorable smile and leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. He stood up slowly and made his way towards the door.

Kate let herself fall back on the couch.

_Shit. It wasn't supposed to feel that good._


	5. Chapter 5

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: I found myself writing this chapter _way_ different from how I imagined it. Otherwise you would have been stuck with a horrible cliffhanger, but thanks to my beta-buddy I changed my mind. Almost 100 followers for this story! I think I might cry. (Happy tears, don't worry) Thanks for the lovely reviews and if you are up for it: tell me what your favourite part was from the story! That way I can possibly use it for the following chapters. =) x

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Castle, just like I don't own season 4 on dvd yet and it isn't coming out until December over here. Some times... life sucks.

* * *

''What's the suit jacket doing here?'' Lanie said, lifting the piece of clothing from the back of the couch and examining it. She looked up and found Kate standing completely still, her mouth hanging slightly open. ''This is Armani.'' She stated, a curious look forming on her face.

_Shit shit shit._

''Who came over last night? Was it Castle? It was, wasn't it? You slept with him and you didn't tell me?! How could you!'' Lanie rambled on.

''Lanie! Stop.'' She took a deep breath and walked towards Lanie to grab the jacket away from her. ''I did _not_ have sex with Rick.'' She said as calmly as possible.

''Oh, so it's _Rick_ now?'' Lanie said with a grin on her face.

Kate sighed. ''Listen, he came over last night after he'd run away from a gala and he needed a place to hide out from his bloodsucking ex-wife slash publisher. No big deal.'' Kate lay the jacket back on the couch and went to stand against the kitchen counter again.

''What are you hiding?'' Lanie said narrowing her eyes.

''I'm not-'' Kate started.

''Come on girl, I need details.''

''What? Isn't your boyfriend giving you enough?'' She spat back.

''I'm your best friend you can tell me everything. When are you going to start seeing that?'' Lanie reasoned.

''We are _just_ friends Lanie.''

''Really?''

''Really.'' Kate repeated.

''So, him coming over after a over-the-top gala is normal for friends.''

She nodded. ''Yep.''

''What did you guys do?''

''Well, I was taking a bath and he called-''

''_This is just getting better and better_.'' Kate glared at Lanie. ''Fine. Enough for now. But by the end of the day, I want the _entire_ story.''

'''We are just friends! Why can't you except that?''

''Because I'm your best friend, Kate! You should feel comfortable telling me these kind of things.''

''I know.'' Kate sighed and wove a hand through her hair in frustration. ''I can tell you this much… Castle and me, we're just friends. Nothing more. He's a freaking celebrity, Lanie. How could I ever date the guy?''

Rick let his head fall against the wall. He'd decided to wait to knock when he heard voices arguing in Kate's apartment. It was definitely Kate, but he couldn't quite decide who she was talking to.

Lanie. _Right_, the best friend. She wouldn't lie against her best friend, right?

… _we're just friends. _Echoed through his head. _How could I ever date the guy? _His heart sunk.

Was that disappointment? Oh yes, definitely disappointment. He chuckled, feeling pathetic with himself.

Castle took a deep breath and knocked three times. He heard some shuffling behind the door and the voices stopped. Kate opened the door and was still looking at her friend Lanie when opening.

''Good morning Beckett.'' He said with his usual smile on his face. She quickly turned around to face her visitor.

Kate's jaw dropped. ''Castle? Hey. What- what are you doing here?''

''I just needed to pick up my jacket, I have this thing later tonight.'' He pointed towards the couch where he'd left it earlier. However Lanie was standing next to it, her hand on the couch and closely observing the conversation.

''I- I thought we had plans tonight.'' Kate said, confusion written all over her face.

''Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I'm going to have to cancel. Gina will kill me if I don't show up at the opening night of this clubbed called _The Dragon_ downtown and actually stay this time.'' He then moved his attention towards Lanie and walked up to her. ''How rude of me. Hi, I'm Richard Castle.''

''Lanie Parish, pleasure to meet you Mr. Castle.'' And shook hands with him.

He winked at her. ''You can just call me Rick.''

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Lanie said and went to stand next to Kate. '_'If you don't sleep with him, I will._'' She whispered.

Kate chuckled. ''Uh-huh, I'll be sure to let Javi know that. I'm pretty sure he will appreciate it.''

Lanie huffed. ''Yeah right, as if he doesn't looked at other woman. He's a _guy_ for gods sake.'' Castle coughed, earning the attention from the woman once again.

He waved the bag he was holding in his hand.

''I- I brought you breakfast, but I guess that you already ate.'' He said, laughing sheepishly at her.

''I have actually.'' Lanie elbowed Kate, earning a quick glance from Castle. ''But thank you Ri- Castle. I was just going to have some lunch with Lanie here and maybe go shopping afterwards.''

Rick chuckled. ''I forgot that you get up early.'' Kate smiled sympathetically at him.

He needed to get out. This was simply getting embarrassing. ''Anyway, I have to go. So much to do today. You girls have fun shopping.'' He said with a smug smile. He looked over at Lanie. ''It was nice meeting you miss Parrish.''

''Ditto.'' Lanie shook his hand again but this time pulled him closer quickly. ''I just wanted to let you know that I'm a medical examiner and I can kill you without leaving a single trace of evidence, capiche?''

He swallowed. ''Understood.''

''Good. Now, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, since we are leaving in a few. I'll be right back.'' Castle nod and Kate quickly glanced at Lanie, who had narrowed her eyes at her. _You two talk_, she mouthed and Kate rolled her eyes. She then turned back to Castle who was still standing near her couch, patiently waiting for her.

Kate cleared her throat and crossed her arms. ''Well, uh, have fun tonight at the opening.''

''Thanks.'' He said looking at his feet.

''I would have rather hung out with you though.'' She confessed with a shy smile on her face.

He huffed. ''Would you?''

''Yeah.'' She said feeling offended. ''Why would you ask that?''

''It's-''

''Okay, I'm done.'' Kate groaned. _Great timing Lanie._

''Bye Beckett.'' He nod. ''Lanie.''

And then he left. He simply grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door. Kate wasn't even sure what happened.

''You don't think that he heard what we said? Right?''

''So you do care about him.''

''Shut. Up.'' Lanie laughed at her and grabbed her purse.

''I'm just messing with you girl! Come on, let's get some shopping done.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Honey, I'm home.'' He'd always hoped that he could say it casually some time in his life. Although he had kinda hoped that it would be directed against his wife. Someone that loved him, move in his loft and stay with him forever. It sounded pathetic. Almost desperate. But he didn't care. One day it would happen. And well, it didn't help that he was a romantic person. A writer to be exact. The _worst_ kind.

''Hey dad, you're back early.'' Alexis said while she took two steps at the time to get down the stairs.

He let himself fall on the couch, leaned his head against the back of it and closed his eyes. ''Yeah, it didn't work out.''

''Didn't you go to see Kate?'' Alexis asked while settling down next to him. She pulled up her legs on the couch and faced him with a curious look on her face.

''I did, yeah.''

''Then why are you so sad?''

''What? Why would you say that?'' He said, immediately sitting up straight and plastered a smile on his face.

''Dad. Come on.''

''I don't know pumpkin, I just- I don't know.'' He groaned and let his head fall back on the couch again.

'"What happened? What could you have done wrong in the-'' She looked at her watch. ''-the forty minutes you were away.''

''Honestly? I have no idea.''

''Then what did she say?''

''I kind of overheard her say-''

''Woooooow. Stop. You _overheard_? Dad, were you eavesdropping on her?''

''What? No!'' Alexis raised her brow in question. ''I was just going to knock on her door, because her neighbor let me in and when I was at her door I heard arguing, so I _listened_ to what they were saying. But apparently it was just her and her best friend Lanie, talking about me.''

''Never eavesdrop on someone. That's just rude.'' Alexis stated. ''But what did she say?''

''That we were just friends, nothing more. She could never date a guy like me.'' _Oh great, it sounds even worse when you say it out loud. _

''Oh dad.'' She threw herself around him and hugged him tightly.

''I can't believe I just said that. It's just wrong. Here I am complaining to my daughter about my love life.''

''Honestly? I think this is good for you.''

He raised a brow. ''Please enlighten me, how _exactly_ is this good for me?'' He said with a curious look on his face.

''I don't think you have ever had to work this hard to get someone to like you. Normally the woman just throw themselves at you. Another argument to why you should invite Kate over for dinner sometime, I need to meet her.''

''I'm not sure if she ever wants to see me again.''

''You haven't had sex with her yet, right?''

''Alexis!'' He exclaimed.

''Dad. Seriously.''

''I don't care how old you are, there are just some things that I don't want to hear you talk about. Sex, is one of those things. I want to keep you as innocent at possible, for a _long_ time. You can date after you've turned thirty.'''

''How about twenty.''

''Maybe.''

''Let's make it eighteen.''

''Okay, now you're just pushing it young lady.'' She laughed.

''Just talk to Kate, dad. Maybe she was just discussing something with her best friend and let's face it, we don't always speak the truth, even when talking to the people closest to us. Just give her a call, make it right. You never know.''

''Thanks pumpkin.'' He gave her a squeeze and let go. Alexis got up and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. He gave her a smile, showing her that it was going to be alright and she returned it. She made her way upstairs as Castle slowly made his way towards his office.

Just call her, make it right. You never know.

_I'm going to need some booze for this._

He huffed, _yeah_, maybe in a couple of hours. He needed some time to let it sink in and sulk about his 'miserable' life.

He grabbed his phone and dialed his publishers number instead. ''Gina? Yes, I'll go to the opening tonight. No, I don't have a date...'' He groaned. ''Yes, I'm still single… We'll see about that okay? ... Okay, I'll pick you up at eight. Bye.''

He grabbed the bottle of scotch standing on the corner of his desk and simply took a gulp. _It's five o'clock somewhere in the world. _He reasoned to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the shopping had turned into a night out, Kate was exhausted. It was near eleven o'clock when she finally had the strength to get out of bed and start her day. A day free from the precinct. _That was a new one_. She laughed at herself, unsure when the last time was that she could do absolutely nothing. Kate Beckett, however, wasn't the kind of person that could simply do nothing.

She walked towards the kitchen, automatically reaching for the coffee. She groaned as she realized that she would have to wait a couple more minutes for it to finish. _A quick shower should do the trick_, she thought as she made her way towards the bathroom.

After the long shower instead of the planned short one, Kate walked back into her living room again, feeling refreshed. She had tied her wet hair in a knot and looked around the room. When was the last time she had actually thoroughly cleaned her house. She gasped when she realized that she couldn't remember the last time. Kate laughed at herself and took a sip of her coffee. Once she finished her coffee, she started gathering up some of the magazines that were laying on her coffee table.

She made quick work of plugging her iPhone into her docking station and music immediately filled the room.

Two hours later she was just putting away her vacuum cleaner when she heard a someone yelling her name.

''Kate! Open up!'' Kate walked towards the door and opened it immediately.

''Lanie? What's wrong?''

''I came here as soon as I found it, which was in my break by the way. You should thank me for-'' She said walking right past Kate into the living room.

''Lanie. Calm down. What's-'' Lanie immediately handed the newspaper to Kate and flipped it open on page six.

She looked at Lanie with a confused look on her face.

A picture.

She swallowed quickly. ''I'm sorry, Kate.''

''Really Lanie, no problem we were just friends anyway.'' She quickly rubbed her eyes and wiped away the angry tear that had manage to escape.

''Are you-''

''I'm fine Lanie, really.''

''Of course you are.'' Lanie said sarcastically.

''I just need a bear claw or…. Maybe shoot something.''

''The bear claw I can help you with. The shooting, however, is entirely your field of expertise.'' Kate chuckled. ''Just let me know when I need to get rid of the body. I got you covered.'' Lanie said winking at her.

They both laughed. ''Always nice to know that I have someone who would break the rules for me.''

''Hey, that's what are friends for.'' Lanie stated. ''Now, how about you get your stuff and then I'll get you something to eat. Deal?''

''Deal.'' Kate walked towards her coffee table and picked up her phone, wallet, gun and badge. You'd never know when they'd might come in handy. ''I'm going to head to the precinct afterwards, maybe pick up some paperwork.''

She chuckled. ''Wow, you're that desperate, huh?''

''Lanie. I cleaned my entire house already and it's barely one o'clock. I'm going _crazy_.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Dad!''

''I'm in my office.'' He yelled back, looking up from his computer screen.

''What the hell?!'' She said dropping the newspaper on his desk. He looked confused and opened the paper on page six, knowing that was probably the answer to his question.

He looked at the picture of him and Gina of the other night, standing pretty close to each other. And thanks to the angle the picture was taken, it looked like he was kissing her. _Oh, for the love of god. _He rubbed his eyes and took the picture in once again.

''Did you?'' She demanded.

''What? No! You know I would never start something with her again!''

''Then _why_ does this photo exist?'' She said angrily, pointing at the picture in the newspaper.

''Alexis, would you calm down for a second! She was my _fake_ date for last night.'' She pulled her shoulders back and stood up straight again. She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. ''I did not kiss her. I did not know this picture existed.'' He sighed. ''And I did not know about this article until you just pointed it out for me.''

''Listen, this is not about me. I mean, if I can find this article, so can Kate. And I have this feeling that you like her, so you might want to set things straight before she sees it.''

He waved her off. ''It's useless.''

''Just suck it up and do something about it. Try harder. Don't give up.''

''Watch your mouth.'' He said stern, surprised that his daughter was actually talking to him like this.

''Dad, please just do something. _Anything_.'' He stood up and motioned for her to give him a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate walked out of the elevator as she had just picked up files from her desk. She had managed to get past Montgomery without gaining attention and was just on her way back home when she found two guys arguing at the security desk. The security guard was slowly losing his patience with the person standing in front of the desk. She walked up to them trying to get a better look at the stranger wearing a baseball hat.

''No please, sir, you've got to let me in. I need to speak with Detective Beckett.''

''No, you sir, need to stay here. Now, please calm down before I call security and have you in lock down until you can think straight again. Have you been drinking?''

He huffed. ''Come on man, you recognize me from last time, right? Please-'' He looked at the guys name tag. ''-Gavin. You've got to help me out.''

''Hey Gavin, what's wrong?'' Kate said, holding the pile of files under her arm.

Castle looked up with a surprised look on his face. ''Kate! I was looking for you, but he wouldn't let me in.''

Her mouth fell slightly open when she realized it was in fact Castle but quickly composed herself. ''I'll take it over from here, thank you Gavin.''

''Watch out Detective… he's a bit _crazy_.'' He said making a hand motion.

''I heard that Gavin!'' He said just before she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. She made them walk a block further before she turned to him again.

''Castle. What are you doing here?'' She demanded.

''Kate, I'm sorry. I was such a douche to you yesterday. It's just that I accidentally heard you talking to Lanie and I-''

Kate groaned and threw her head back. ''I knew it.''

''You knew what?'' He said confused.

''I figured that you might have heard me talk to Lanie yesterday.''

''Oh.'' He said looking at his feet.

''I just… I don't know what we have going on here, but I kind of like it. A lot. So can we _please_ just be friends?'' She tried.

''What if I don't want to be _just_ friends.'' He held his breath and mentally slapped himself, _I did not just say that_.

''Then maybe after a while we could try something more.'' She said shrugging. He smiled at her, his nerves calming down a little. ''It's just that… Rick the picture in the newspaper.'' She said, getting worked up again.

''That's why I came here! It looks like we're kissing, but we were not. Kate, I swear I have no intention of screwing up with whatever we have and after I've kissed you, I don't want anything else.'' And there's _that_ confession. _Stupid Castle, stupid._

''I- Let's take baby steps, okay?''

''Baby steps, yeah I can deal with that.''

''You _sure_?'' She questioned.

''Definitely.'' He confirmed.

''Okay. _Great_.'' Silence over took them as they both let their words sink it. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes to even see the people walking around them.

It was Castle who broke the silence.

''Do you want to have dinner with me and Alexis tonight? She's been dying to meet you.''

She blushed and bit her lip. ''I'd love to.'' His eyes flickered towards her mouth and then he looked back into her eyes. ''You're lucky that you caught me here though, I was just picking up some old files because I have nothing left to do at home.'' She told him.

''Really?'' He said with a curious look on his face and shrugged. ''Must be Kismet.''

''Kismet?'' She said, wondering.

''Yeah, fate.''


	6. Chapter 6

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: I wrote this, pretty much, half asleep today. So... things might be a little off. I decided to upload it tonight because I won't get the chance to do it in the following week because of my college schedule. I would, once again, like to thank each and every one of you for following this story and reviewing! It seriously makes my day. x

_Disclaimer:_ ... Still don't own Castle! I am however three weeks away from owning season 4 on DVD. Yay!

* * *

''What if… I told you that I finally invited Kate over for dinner?''

Alexis squealed over the phone. ''You did?!''

''Yes, she's having dinner with us tonight.''

''Oh! This is so exciting, I better get started cooking-''

''Honey. We could also just get some take out or maybe get something at that great Italian place I know-''

''Dad. I'm not feeding her take out.''

''Well, no _duh_, you're not feeding her. I am.'' Kate mouthed _what_? At him, but he just turned away and continued his conversation with Alexis.

''You're _feeding_ me?'' Kate said with a disapproving look on her face.

Castle covered the speaker and held the phone away from his mouth. ''You know what I mean.'''

''Oh no, please explain.''

''Alexis, honey, please hold on for a sec.'' He removed the phone again and turned back to Kate. ''I mean that you are my date tonight and I get to treat you to diner. So _technically_, I'm feeding you.''

''You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself._'' A date? Dammit Rick. Baby steps._

''Yes, I've just realized that.'' He gave her a nervous smile and once again continued his conversation. ''Uh huh, how about seven? Okay. Love you too. Bye.''

Kate stood with her arms crossed waiting for him to look at her. She raised her brows, demanding an explanation.

He said innocently. ''What?''

''Never mind.'' She suddenly started walking again and Rick made a short sprint to catch up with her.

''What are you going to do today?'' He said changing the subject.

''Well, I was going to do some paperwork-''

''Really? You finally have the time to do whatever you want and you are going to do some more work?''

''I like my job Castle.''

''Yeah, but don't you ever feel like doing something for yourself?'' he questioned.

''Doing my job is what I love.''

''Come on.'' Kate raised a brow. ''You can't tell me that you don't have any hobbies.''

''If you say it like that… I love to read in my free time.''

Rick laughed. ''Okay. I figured that one out already, tell me something I don't know. ''

''Depends, what _do_ you want to know?'' She said with a small smirk on her face.

He swallowed. ''I- uh-''

Kate laughed at his ''Oh god, you're so easy!''

''That's not funny.'' He said childish. Kate laughed. They turned the corner and found a little coffee shop. ''Do you want some coffee?''

''Sure.''

''Do you mind if it's to-go?'' Kate shrugged. ''I'm not feeling like socializing right now.''

''About that, why don't you like getting recognized? I mean, you used to be all over the tabloids.'' She wondered, curiosity once again getting the best of her.

''One day Kate, I'm going to find out how big of fan you really are.'' He promised her. ''But right now, I'll simply answer.'' Kate blushed and Castle simply couldn't help it but smile. ''You're a private person right?'' She nod. ''So you know what it's like when someone trying to find every little detail about you?''

''You mean like you are doing right now?'' She said with a smug smile on her face.

''What? No, I'm just trying to get to _know_ you. Not trying to find out about every little dirty secret you have.'' Kate glared at him. ''Okay, _maybe_ I am. But that's not the point.''

''What changed?'' She wondered.

''They got Alexis involved in the press, at some point they actually stalked her to find out more about my personal life.''

''How?''

''Not sure. It was a freelance journalist of some kind, he did anything for money.''

''That's just sick.''

He hummed in response. ''Yes, it is.'' Castle sighed. ''So, I from that moment on I was determined to keep everything to myself and keep my private life, private.''

''What happened to the journalist?''

''Took it to court. He got a restraining order, to keep him from Alexis and he had to donate a large amount of money to a charity of my choice.''

''I never knew that. That's really nice of you Castle. You made something awful for yourself, into something good for others.''

He shrugged. ''And I won't lie to you Kate, they tried to get their hands on any story that might be true. I mean, they only have to see me smiling to a woman and the next day it's all over the newspaper that we've dated for the last three months. Which is why I'm trying to be careful around you, you never know when the paparazzi is around.'' He patted the hat he was wearing. ''And this is just a precaution... or something. And I kind of like the hat.'' He admitted with a lopsided smile.

''You look good in a hat.''

''Well, thank you.'' He said taking his hat of and bowing for her.

''You can't act normal, can you?''

''Where's the fun in that? Ordinary is just ordinary, I want extra-ordinary. Magic.'' Castle said with a smug smile on his face. He extended his hand and waited for her to take it. She obliged and intertwined their fingers. He gave her a small squeeze and then pulled her a little closer next to him, to keep their hands out of sight. Kate understood and looked up at him for confirmation. _This is between us._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thank you Lanie_. Kate grabbed the brand new dress out of her closet and lay it on her bed. It was thanks to Lanie that Kate had bought such a simple, yet elegant, dress the other day. As if she knew that Kate was going to need it. She chuckled. Of course she knew what Lanie was up to when she pointed her to the dress, but she liked the idea of playing dumb and letting her best friend figure it out herself.

She took another look at the dress, it was perfect.

But was it really necessary?

_It isn't a date._ She had to remind herself.

She was, however, going to meet Alexis. That is kind of big deal, right? Meeting the family? Or daughter at least? If she hates her, the game is over.

_Who cares! Just put it on._ Kate groaned. She just picked up the dress and put it on. She walked towards the mirror. Rick was so going to enjoy this. She shook her head at herself, this was getting ridiculous. Why did she want to take things slow again? He was a great guy, handsome, smart, not to mention her favourite author. Not even once she'd looked at the picture of him on the back on one of his books and thought to herself, he's going to be mine. But now she was getting pretty close to it.

She smiled to herself. She deserved a little happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

''Just pick one, please.'' Castle looked between the shirts doubtfully. Alexis crossed her arms and took the shirts out of his hand. ''Oh my gosh. You're such a girl.''

''What? It's important for a guy like me to want to look good.'' He said with a pout on his face.

Alexis groaned. ''You look good already dad!'' She held up the shirts. ''Just pick one, Kate is going to be here any minute.''

''Thank you sweetheart, I'll think I'll go with this one- Oh no, wait. This one makes my eyes come out, don't ya think?'' He grabbed the blue shirt and held it in front of him.

''Yes dad, now _please_.'' She looked in the mirror and straightened her dress.

''Okay, fine. I'll take the blue one. And it's _ruggedly handsome_ for your information.''

''Great. Now get dressed.'' Before Alexis could even finish her speech she heard a knock on the door. Rick quickly put the shirt on but wasn't fast enough to make it to the door before Alexis opened it.

''Alexis, come on!''

Alexis opened the door and found their guest standing nervously there. She quickly extended her hand for Kate to shake. ''Hi, I'm Alexis. Castle.''

''Kate. Kate Beckett.'' She accepted and shook the girl's hand. _Breathe Kate, breathe._

''It's so nice to finally meet you! My dad has talked about you for the past two weeks, it's cool to finally see the matching face.'' Kate blushed. _Just what had he told the girl?_

''Same goes for you. Your dad told me some great stories about you.''

''Really? Did he now? I can totally tell you some stories which he probably hasn't told you about himself-''

Rick quickly walked out of his office, still smoothing his hair when walking towards them. ''Alexis. Don't you dare.'' He said pointing towards her, with a fake stern look on his face.

Alexis sighed dramatically. ''Okay. _Fine_.''

He nod. ''Beckett.''

''Castle.'' She said with a shy smile on her face.

''Wow, you look gorgeous-'' He stammered as he took her in: casual black dress, just above her knees and some killer stiletto heels.

''You don't look so bad yourself.'' He helped her get out of her coat and put it in the wardrobe.

''See dad, I told you that blue was the right choice.'' Alexis said interrupting their moment.

He gasped. ''You never gave me any advice! You told me I was being a girl!''

''You were being silly!''

''Did I miss something?'' Kate said looking between the two with a curious look on her face.

Rick shot a look at Alexis, but she had no mercy for him. ''Dad might have had some trouble picking out his clothes for tonight.'' He threw her a dirty look and she stuck out her tongue.

''Let's have dinner, shall we.'' He motioned for her to walk to the dinner table and she obliged.

''Sounds good to me.'' Castle pulled out a chair and helped Kate get seated. He then did the same thing for Alexis and gave her a quick kiss on her head.

''Are you two always like this?'' Kate said, wondering.

''Yes, they are sweetheart.'' An older woman said walking through the door. ''Hi, Martha Rodgers, Richard's mother.'' Martha said pulling Kate in a hug. She then proceeded to put her purse on a side table and grabbed a plate for herself to join them.

''I'm Kate Beckett, lovely to meet you miss Rodgers.''

''Please, call me Martha.''

''Okay, Martha.'' They both sat down again and Martha reached for the wine.

''Mother? I thought you were out-of-town for a long weekend.'' Castle said getting up to help her.

''I was, but Alexis here texted me to say that your lovely detective was coming over today, so I just needed to see it for myself.'' Kate quickly took a sip of her wine. _Baby steps, my ass._

Rick swallowed. ''I hope you don't mind Kate.''

''No! Absolutely not. It's nice to finally meet you two, really.'' Kate said, plastering a smile on her face. Castle saw her discomfort and scooted his chair a little closer to her. Meeting the daughter and the mother might just be a little too much for a day. They were supposed to take it slow. Dammit.

They all handed out the plates and scooped up some food. They fell into an easy conversation about Alexis school and Martha's new acting job and even the story about how Rick and Kate had met. When Martha and Alexis were discussing something that Rick couldn't understand, he scooted even closer to Kate and moved his mouth next to her ear.

''I'm sorry.'' He whispered.

''It's okay. Don't worry.'' She said sincerely, but he could hear the doubt in her voice.

''I know we were supposed to take things slow and-''

''Really Rick, don't worry.'' She grabbed his hand and lay it on her thigh. He smiled at her, ignoring the looks he got from the other side of the table. Martha cleared her throat and made Rick and Kate look up at them immediately.

''Well, kiddos it has been my pleasure, but I need to head back again. Chad is waiting for me at the four seasons.'' Castle shivered and Kate chuckled at the sight. Definitely not something you'd want to hear from your own mother. ''The cooking was lovely Alexis.'' She said wrapping the girl in a hug. ''And thank you for keeping my son on his toes Detective.''

''I'm doing everything I can Martha.'' Kate said with a smile on her face. She could feel Rick staring at her and she had to admit that she was kind of getting used to it. ''Lovely to meet you.'' And without a warning, she was wrapped in another hug.

Rick mouthed _wine_ at her and she couldn't help it but laugh.

''Really Richard, did you just make an obscene gesture behind my back?'' That had Alexis and Kate on a full-on laughing fit.

''I- I did not! Mother, I would never- Come on- Kate?'' He said pleading.

''I had nothing to do with it.'' Kate said with an innocent look on her face. Castle groaned. ''You're such a child!''

''I'm not!'' He denied.

''Yes, you are!'' She said laughing. ''You're like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush.''

''She's good for him.'' Alexis stated, looking at Martha for confirmation.

Martha smiled knowingly and grabbed the girl's hand, giving it a squeeze. ''I know. And that has to be the most accurate description of him I've ever heard.''

Alexis sighed. ''Now, let's just hope that he doesn't screw it up.'' Martha laughed at the statement.

''I really have to go now.'' Martha announced, getting the attention from Rick and Kate once again.

''Bye mother, I'll see you tomorrow.'' He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then walked back to Kate.

She quickly grabbed her purse and was out of the door before they knew it. ''I'll see you all soon! Adieu!''

''So… that was grandma.'' Alexis stated with a nervous look on her face. She then looked at Kate's clothing, the heels must be killing her she thought. ''Kate, wouldn't you be more comfortable without those heels?'' She said kicking of her own shoes.

''I- No, I couldn't do that.''

''Nonsense, sit down on the couch.'' Castle insisted. She gave him a glare, explaining that she didn't like to be bossed around and he suddenly had a nervous look on his face and nod. He understood. _Great_, she smiled. ''Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to clean up the kitchen.''

''You can't let me-''

''Yes, I can. Now, please just relax. I'll be right back.'' Alexis flopped down on the couch and Kate followed. Just when Kate was going to remove her heels, a hand stopped her. She looked up and found Castle kneeling down in front of her, slowly removing the shoes for her. That had to be the sweetest thing I guys had ever done for her and she some trouble keeping her body in control. Her stomach was doing back flips with the way he looked at her. The guy was trying to kill her, that she was sure of.

When he was done putting the pair of shoes next to the couch, he slowly started to get up again, but Kate was too quick for him. With a small push of her foot against his shoulder he started losing his balance. His arms flew around trying to grab something, but failed. Castle fell.

Kate couldn't contain her laughter any more as he lay on the floor, spread out on his back with a confused look on his face. Alexis quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture of the couple.

Castle groaned and started to get up again. He heard his joints protest against the action. ''I'm getting too old for this.''

''Sorry Castle, I saw an opportunity and I just had to take it.'' Alexis chuckled. ''That was payback for the coffee spitting from last week.''

''Touché.'' She extended her arm for him to grab and helped him get up. Well, that was the plan. Before she knew it, she was laying on top of Castle in the middle of his living room. Should have seen that one coming.

''Hello, earth to Caskett, teenager in the room.'' Kate raised a brow at the mention of a casket. Why would the girl say such a thing? What had a casket to do with all of this?

Rick stood up immediately. ''Right! I'm going to clean the kitchen now.''

''You do that.'' Alexis said with a smirk on her face. She looked over to her dad who was now standing in the kitchen, putting away the dishes. She pulled her legs up the couch and made eye-contact with Kate. ''Do you like him?''

''Alexis.'' Kate said with a pleading look on her face.

''I'm serious Kate, do you like him.''

''I- I guess I do.'' Kate admitted, sneaking a look at the men who was now cleaning the kitchen counter.

''Good.''

''I like you too.''

''That's good to know.''

''Kate, can I ask you something?''

''Sure, although you did just get the answer to the mother of questions.'' Alexis chuckled.

''I'm just- There's this guy in my class. Jake.'' Kate nod. ''And I kind of… want to ask him out.''

''That's great!''

''Well, yeah, it would be. If I had the courage to _actually_ do it.''

''What's the problem?''

''I don't have the courage.'' Alexis admitted. ''What if he rejects me?''

''Then you know where you are standing. You can't life you entire life wondering 'what if', Alexis. Just go for it, maybe it turns out better than you thought.''

''I guess that's true…'' The girl said, still not entirely convinced.

''Just do it sweety, it will be such a relief when you have an answer. Even if that's the answer you didn't want to get. Sometimes you're better of knowing.''

''Is that why you agreed to go on a date with my dad?''

Kate chuckled. ''That was definitely a 'what if' kinda thing. What if I hadn't gone to his signing that day? What if I hadn't been in that coffee shop? What if I hadn't been a cop?''

''Did you agree to go with him because he was Castle or because he was just being him?''

''He was just being him at the moment. It was refreshing to see a guy like that. Although I would have gone out with a date with him just to discuss his books.'' Kate's eyes flew wide open as she realized what she'd just said.

''Why's that?''

''I- Uh, Alexis. You know, when I was nineteen, my mother died a very tragic death. But when she was still alive, she was a pretty frequent reader. Your dad's books were the only books we could agree on to read and even after she died, those books kept coming. They-'' Kate swallowed. ''They helped me get over my mother's death.''

''How did she die?'' _Oh boy, this girl was way too curious_. Must have gotten it from her father.

''I'll be honest with you Alexis. She was murdered.'' She started to choke up and stood up.

''Is that why you became a cop?'' Alexis said, connecting the dots.

''No, I can manage to live with the fact that she died. They never caught the guy who did it though, that's what's wrong about it.'' She pretended to look at the clock and quickly put on her heels again. ''Oh, look at the time. Castle thank you for having me. Alexis lovely to meet you. I- I have to go now. Bye!''

Rick didn't even get the change to give her a kiss on the cheek or a proper goodbye because she was already heading for the door. He looked confused at Alexis, searching for an explanation of what just might have happened. Kate closed the door and let her head fall back against it. _Great way to screw things up Kate. _She thought to herself as she let the tears stream down her face.

''What- What just happened?'' He said wondering. Alexis stood up from her spot at the couch and walked towards her father.

''Dad. Did you know that Kate took comfort in your books? To help her get over her mother's murder?'' He swallowed. He did not know that. _Oh, Kate._


	7. Chapter 7

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: I can't believe that over the 150 people are following this story, mostly because I thought no one would actually read it! So anyway, I have this idea (call it stupid, or not), actually my friend came up with it, but what if I started a little competition... The prize? The 47th reviewer will get a one-shot written for them. You get the name the plot and such. I'll moderate the anonymous reviewers later, so the number you see on the site aren't the 'up to date' numbers. Get it? ;)

_Disclaimer_: I have no idea where they get their ideas for plots/murders and such. Seriously. I'd be a rubbish script writer.

* * *

''Alexis what happened?'' Castle on his way to grab his coat from the wardrobe.

''I'm not sure dad, we were just talking about guys and stuff-''

''Guys?'' He said with a questioning look on his face while struggling to pull his coat on.

''Now is not the time.''

''Right. Continue.''

''Okay, so, I asked her why she became a cop.'''

''Good question, I have wondered about that myself.'' Alexis gave him a glare and he shut up immediately.

''Her mother was murdered when she was 19 and they never got the guy. She never got the closure she deserved dad, it's just so sad.''

''I can't believe she didn't tell me.'' He sighed and waved a hand through his hair. ''What should I do?''

''She seems like the kind of person who closes herself up, you know like building a wall around herself. She might need some time to process things.''

''She's going to over think it Alexis. I know she will.''

''Probably.''

''And I'm not going to let her.'' He said determined.

''So what are you going to do?'' Alexis asked him.

''I'm going to go after her. Knock on her door until she lets me in. Something like that. I'm not sure what the plan is just yet.'' _Knock down a wall was more like it._

''You're willing to fight her? She isn't going to be happy if you find her at her most vulnerable.''

''I know, but she's my friend Alexis and she needs a friend right now.'' He gave her a kiss on her head and grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table. ''Don't wait up for me.''

''Don't get yourself friend zoned, would ya?''

He chuckled. ''Working on it.'' He walked towards the door and closed it behind him, he reconsidered and once again opened it. ''Alexis? This isn't your fault, don't get yourself worked up over it.'' The girl gave him a faint smile and nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

''Kate? Open up please. Kate, come on it's Rick. Can we talk for a minute?'' He knocked on her door once again, but still didn't any movement coming from the apartment. ''Kate! Open up!''

''Castle?'' He looked up and turned around, she wasn't even home yet. She didn't just ignore him. His face lit up and he walked up to her. ''What are you doing here?''

''Alexis told me what happened.'' He looked at the brown bag she was holding. ''What's that?''

Her eyes shot open and she tried to hide the bag.

''You were going to drink away your emotions?''

She huffed. ''Like you've never done that before.'' Kate opened the door and stepped inside her apartment, he followed her quickly, for when she'd slam the door in his face. He wasn't sure what had her in defense mode, but he was determined it to find out.

''Actually I have, which is why I don't want you to be alone.'' Kate sat down on the couch and pulled her shoes off once again. He locked her door, walked to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses.

He sat down on the couch next to her, put down the glasses on the table and poured them both a glass. She took hers and downed it immediately. He did the same.

''So, you want to talk about it?''

''I'd rather not.'''

''You told Alexis, didn't you? Why can't you tell me?''

''I honestly don't know Castle.'' She filled both of their glasses up again.

''It's okay though. I'll be here when you need me or if you just want to talk.'' They sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move.

''Why are you being so nice to me? You _barely_ know me.''

''Ouch. That one hurt Detective.''

''We only know each other for what, two weeks?''

''So?''

''Castle. You don't _know_ me.''

''Yes, I do.''

She huffed. ''Yeah of course you do.'' She bit back sarcastically.

''You built a wall around yourself, Kate. I won't go, even if you insult me. I don't care if you scream, kick, punch, shoot... Okay, shoot might be a little over the top... But Kate, I'm your friend. I won't let you kick me out of your life because you're afraid to open up to me.'' He said honestly.

''I'm _not_ afraid to open up for you.'' She said, biting her lip.

''Then why are you hiding?'' She stayed silent. ''Why did you walk out on dinner with us? Because Alexis is blaming herself for it.'' _Shit_, she hadn't even thought about the girl.

''It wasn't her fault.''

''That's what I told her.'' He said calmly.

''Good. Wouldn't want her to be miserable.''

''Kate, what happened to your mother?'' He knew that he needed to push her a little, the problem was that he didn't know how far he could go. She poured herself another glass and he did the same for himself.

''I was nineteen. My dad and I were already in the restaurant, waiting for mom to come, she was supposed to meet us there. She probably just got caught up in work again, you know?'' She chuckled. ''But after an hour or two started to feel like something was wrong, at least I was. So my dad paid for and we went home as quickly as possible. When we got there, there was a detective standing in front of our door. My mother was stabbed, Castle. Stabbed in an alley. She died alone... _alone_. Left near the trash-'' She'd started to choke up when he mentioned her mother, but she was openly crying by the time she had mentioned the detective.

Castle grabbed the glass out of her hand and put it on the table again. He threw his arms around her and pulled her in. She resisted for a second, not used to the feeling but gave in after a moment.

''I'm so sorry.'' He said as he rested his chin on her head.

She chuckled. ''Nothing you can do about it.''

''How-'' He cleared his throat. ''How do you get over such a thing?''

''You don't. You kind of just learn to live with it.''

''And your dad?'' he said, wondering.

''Started drinking.''

''You had to get through it alone?'' He felt her nod against his chest. ''And then you got into police academy?''

''Something like that. Maybe I'll tell you about that some other time. I'm too tired right now.''

''I'll keep you to that.'' He said honestly.

She chuckled softly. ''I'm sure you will.''

She sat back suddenly, aware that she was crying her heart out in the arms of her favourite author and felt embarrassed with herself. He shook his head slowly as he realized that she was, once again, over thinking things.

''Come here.'' He said pulling her against him.

''But-''

''No but's. I like hugging you, whether you believe me or not and- well I can't think of any other reason.''

''How do you know I'm just not using you for your body?'' Castle laughed and he saw a light smile appear on her face.

''I don't, but I don't care. And hey, feel free to use my body any time, just say the words and I'm yours.''

''Such a romantic.'' She put her head in the gape of his neck, slowly relaxing against him.

He felt her breath even out and he was too scared to move, thinking that he would ruin their moment. He sat back a little, moving them to the back of the couch, he had to admit that his back was killing him in this position but he didn't care because he was holding the most beautiful woman in the world right in his arms. _Did I?_ Suddenly, realization hit him.

Cherries. That was it, she smelled like cherries.

It had bothered him that he couldn't name her scent, but now he got it. She must have some sort of scented shampoo. He must ask her about that sometimes, he was pretty sure that it would bother her.

_You're falling. And you're falling hard, Castle._ He sighed.

She'd fallen asleep on him.

He looked at the clock next to her bookcase, it was a little after two. Wow, just how long had they'd been like that? He took in his options, sleeping on the couch with her next to him... _Definitely sounds good_. Or make her sleep in her bed without ruining her back which she would have if she'd slept on the couch? _Probably the better option_.

Castle groaned, his mind quickly making the choices for him. He slowly let her go and stood up. He stretched and without hesitation picked her bridal style. He'd expected her to be light, but he just never expected to have picked her up this easy. She'd probably kill him if she found out that he did this anyway.

He softly gave her bedroom door a shove and carried her inside. Slowly, he lay her down on the bed and he quickly pulled down the covers. The second he pulled them over her she nestled in them. So peaceful.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and made his way back to the living room.

She'd probably be more comfortable without the dress on, but he wasn't willing to risk getting caught undressing her while she was unconscious. Even with all the right reasons of course.

He sat back down on the couch again, grabbed a couple of pillows from the end of it and put them under his head. It was too late to go back home anyway, he'd probably wake Alexis.

_Sure, that's it Rick._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

''Beckett.'' She said more awake than she thought she could manage.

''Did I wake you?''

Kate groaned. ''It's 5 am Ryan, what do you think?''

''I- Okay. We got called in, vacation is over, they need all the teams they can get. Sorry.''

''Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'' Kate said sitting up.

''And here I was thinking that you would be jumping in excitement for a new case.''

''Person. Dead. Not funny.'' She said seriously.

''Sorry.''

''Alright Ryan, give me the address, I haven't had my coffee yet.'' He quickly gave her the address and she scribbled it down on the notepad that lay on her night stand. ''Thanks. I'll see you in forty.''

She stretched and looked down at her clothing. A dress? She did a double take and started organizing her memory. Oh right! Castle. Dinner. And then she realized how it had ended. She groaned, how could she do that to him? Them? Disappointed with herself she made her way towards the living room in search of her coffee. But she changed her mind and got a shower instead. After the short ,but satisfying shower, and a fresh pair of clothing she made her way to the living room.

''Kate. Come on- No, don't, please''

''Castle?'' He hummed.

He was still there. And apparently he was dreaming about her. He groaned. Maybe it wasn't a dream, possibly a nightmare? She sat down on the floor next to him and softly stroked his hair. That seemed to calm him down a bit. He looked so peaceful, even a little boyish, the worries washed off his face. She moved her hand to his forehead and gently traced the scare above his right eyebrow.

And as much as she'd loved to stay right there, she had a crime to solve. Kate didn't have the heart to wake him up. She made her way to the kitchen and wrote a quick note. She left it on the coffee table with one of the spare keys, what harm could he possibly do, right? She chuckled, realizing that he would probably go through her stuff before actually leaving, but she didn't care. Maybe that's what she liked so much about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He read the note for the second time. She'd actually let him sleep while she went to work, that must mean that she trusts him. Then he realized that she carried a gun and she would probably kill him if he did anything wrong. He looked back at the table and saw the key laying there. _Lock the door when you leave, please!_ She was so not getting this back any time soon.

He ruffled his hair and it fell somewhat back in model. _That should do._

He stood up and stretched. Yup, sleeping on the couch wasn't the best idea. He grabbed his coat and fully intended to leave her house. But then he realized that he never really gotten the opportunity to look around. Tempting. He made his way over to her book-case and took in the titles. Russian literature? Wow, he has to ask her about that some day. Some random crime novels... Patterson? He chuckled. And then he saw it. His entire collection of books, even the early (awful) ones. He grabbed one of the earlier once and was surprised when it almost fell apart in his hands. He smiled and put back the book where he got it from.

He grabbed his phone and found a simple message from Alexis, saying that she was curious how things went and she was on her way to school. He wrote a quick reply and then composed a new message for Kate.

_Locked the door, thanks for letting me crash on your couch. Lunch?_

Before he had actually made it downstairs to get to his care, she'd already answered his to his text.

_You're welcome. Remy's? At 1? -K_

_Definitely. I'll see you there!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She quickly walked into the restaurant looking for him. She found him sitting at their 'usual' table, even though they'd only sat there once before, it felt familiar. ''Hey'' He looked up immediately.

''Hi. Sleep well?'' He said with a loving smile on his face.

''I did actually, that whiskey really knocked me out.''

He chuckled. ''Yes, it did.'' The waiter walked up to them and put down the full plates. ''Oh sorry, I took the liberty of ordering for you, figured that your lunch time was possibly limited. I ordered you the same thing you had last week.''

She was stunned. ''You actually remembered that?''

He pointed to himself. ''Writer. I remember details.''

''Maybe you should come and help at a crime scene, I need someone to feed me coffee and remember the details.''

''I'll do it.'' He said immediately.

''Not a chance Castle.'' She said putting a couple of French fries in her mouth.

He pouted. ''But you just-''

''I was _kidding_.''

''That's not funny Kate.''

''Sorry.''

''_Yeah, you better be_.'' He mumbled, sitting back in his chair. ''Just for that, I'm not sharing my milkshake with you.''

Kate sighed heavily. '_'Fine_, I'll order one for myself.''

''What? No, that's not necessary.''

''Than _why_ are you threatening to take away the milkshake from me?''

''I don't share well with others.''

''I've noticed.'' She said as she quickly grabbed a couple of fries from his plate.

He gasped. ''Okay, now you're on.'' He said while stealing a couple from her plate.

They both laughed and he handed her the milkshake back. She took a long sip and put it in the middle of the table once again, just in reach for the both of them. They ate in silence, with a couple of stare competitions in the middle, Castle was surprised that their food hadn't gone cold during.

She pulled the milkshake towards her once again and Castle duck underneath the table. She raised a brow, confused by what he was doing. He put the bag in front of her, sat back in his chair again and smirked.

''I got you something.''

She did a double take on his face, he looked way too satisfied. She opened the bag and gasped.

''You didn't.''

He laughed as she pulled out the five Derek Storm novels. She realized that those were the ones in her book-case that almost fell apart. He'd gotten her his own books. _He'd searched through my stuff. _Was the first thing that shot through her head.

''Even took the liberty of signing them for you.'' He said, the smug smile still on his face.

She blushed, couldn't even be mad at the guy for doing such a thing.

''You like it?''

''You went though my stuff?'' She said with a stern look on her face. The smile immediately dropped of his face and she had to fight to hold back the grin that was threatening to form on her face. She watched as he started the stammer something and then she couldn't take it any more.

She laughed. ''Oh, okay. So we're playing dirty now. I see.''

''You started it Castle. Deal with it.'' He pouted. ''And just for that. You're paying for lunch.''

''I can live with that. Does this mean I can also take you out for a movie next week?''

''Popcorn?'' She said narrowing her eyes.

''Duh.'' He said rolling his eyes at her.

She smiled. ''I'm game.''


	8. Chapter 8

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N:** I was just going to upload this when I found a link to Nathan Fillion's live-stream playing Firefall. It was nice… that was until the fire nation attacked. (Sorry, had to say it.) It was nice until the Firefly / Castle fans started fighting *sighs* some things will simply never stop. Also, his phone rang during the (live) show. HILARIOUS.

Okay, so, about the story! Let's just say for the sake of this story that James Patterson brought out an Alex Cross movie. (after I wrote this, I actually found out that there's a Cross movie coming out soon lol) Thanks a lot guys! Hope you'll enjoy this one. x

_Disclaimer:_ ... No, still no signs of any change. I do own an awesome Avengers shirt though, which I wore proudly while writing today.

* * *

''I can't believe you talked me into this. Why did I agree to come with you again?''

''It had something to do with my Castle charm, very irresistible for woman.''

''No… that's not it.'' She said narrowing her eyes.

He gasped. ''You mean to say that you _don't_ think I'm charming?''

''Are you seriously fishing for a compliment?'' She chuckled. ''Never mind. It's you we're talking about anyway.''

''I'm offended Detective, truly, deeply-''

''Dad. Behave.'' Alexis said, jumping between the two 'bickering' adults.

''I am behaving, trust me I could be so much worse.'' He said honestly.

''_I can agree on that one._'' Kate mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

''I heard that Beckett!''

''Guys!'' They both looked at Alexis simultaneously. ''You have a movie première to attend to and if you are not leaving within the next-'' She looked at her watch. ''-ten minutes. You are going to miss the red carpet and the movie entirely.''

''Right. Thank you honey.''

''No problem.''

''Are you sure that you are the parent in this relationship? It seems more like your daughter raised you.'' Kate questioned. Alexis laughed and shook her head.

''She did and I'm very proud of that fact.'' He quickly pulled Alexis in an one-armed hug and gave her a sloppy kiss on her forehead. ''Okay. We're going sweetheart, don't do anything I would do.''

''I'm having someone over tonight, that's okay right?''

''Of course! Why wouldn't it be?'' Castle said with a questioning look on his face.

Alexis took a quick look at Kate. ''Nothing.'' She said quickly. Kate gave the girl a disapproving look but quickly hide it before Castle could see it.

''We're really going now, bye!''

''How about I meet you at the car? I need to check on my make up one last time.''

Castle sighed. '_'Women_.'' He muttered under his breath. He grabbed his phone and waved goodbye to Alexis, who waved back with a sad smile on her face.

The second the door closed Kate turned to Alexis. ''You haven't told him that Jake is coming over tonight?''

''Kate, trust me, it's probably for the best if he does not know.''

''You remind me a little of myself in my teenage phase.''

''I do?''

''Yeah, except that was when I got my tattoo and- You know what, that's a story for some other time. He deserves to know Alexis, you know he'll find out anyway and it's for the best if you'd just tell him. Trust me.''

''I know. It's just that could you tell him this time? After he has had something to drink? Because I don't want him to set up a security system when he finds out that I'm having boys over.''

Kate laughed. ''That does sound like something he would do.''

''I know right.'' The red-head said seriously. ''Now go, dad tends to get a little impatient.''

Kate chuckled as she fished her ringing cell phone out of her bag. ''I've noticed.'' She said waving the phone at Alexis.

''Have fun!''

''I will!''

Kate closed the door and started making her way towards the elevator where she pushed the button and waited for it to arrive at her floor. The doors opened and she stepped in. She just gave her friend's daughter relationship advice. Now that was something she couldn't have imagined herself doing a couple of months ago. The elevator doors opened again and she walked outside where she found Rick leaning against the car. Well car, could you really file a limousine under the word car?

It was quite easy to forget that the guy was loaded, that was until he walked out in another designer outfit earlier that evening. He'd even picked out the dress for her especially for this occasion. It made her heart beat a little faster when she remembered how he stood at her door the other day, a single rose and a box in his hand, a shy smile displayed on his face. He told her that she wasn't allowed to look at the contents of the box until he was gone.

''Ready?'' He said with the same shy smile on his face. She nodded and he held out his hand for her to take. She accepted and he helped her get into the car. They both settled and Castle gave the signal for the driver to go. Kate was silent, admiring the inside of the limousine. ''You comfortable?''

''Yes, I am it's just that-'' She started.

''Just what? Something wrong? We can still go back, you know?'' He assured.

''Jeez Castle, would you relax for a moment. You seem more nervous about this than I am.''

''You're nervous?''

''Well, yeah.''

''Now that's just cute.''

''It's not! I'm a grown woman, a detective for god's sake and you still call me cute?''

''Okay. Sexy? Smart? Is that better?'' She narrowed her eyes at him. ''What? I'm telling you the truth!''

She chuckled. ''You're still fishing for a compliment, aren't you?''

''Can't you at least admit that you find me handsome?''

''I could, but I won't'' He pouted and she laughed. They stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence before the storm that was going to be their evening.

''I can't believe Paula agreed to let you take me to the première.'' She said out of nowhere.

''Me neither. Although I think she's just happy about this kind of publicity stunt as she likes to call it. Gina was _slightly_ disappointed with the decision though.'' He said with a small grin on his face and Kate couldn't help it but chuckle. ''I think it's safe to say that she had already picked out her dress for tonight.''

''Really, you wouldn't have done that for her?'' Kate said

''For Gina? Oh god no.'' He laughed. ''Can you imagine if I did that? No way I would ever pick out a dress that she likes ... On the second thought, the more expensive the better. I'd probably go broke before pleasing her.''

''So you did that _just_ for me?''

''I- Yes.'' He confessed.

''Why?'' She couldn't help but wonder.

He shrugged. ''I saw the dress online and it just yelled 'Kate' to me and I thought you'd might like it so I ordered it for you.'' She opened her mouth to speak but the chauffeur told them over the intercom that they had reached their destination.

''No matter what the press says or yells at you, just smile, maybe pose if you want to and enjoy your evening. It's going to be a circus, trust me, but you'll survive. I have to do some interviews, photos and such… you know the usual.''

''Here goes nothing.'' She said pulling her dress down.

''You ready?'' Kate nod and she took a deep breath. ''Did I mention that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?'' He winked at her and immediately the door opened.

He held out his hand once again that evening and he helped her get out of the car. He went to stand in front of her, covering from her from the press as she pulled down her dress once again. He'd done great with guessing her size, although the dress was a lot shorter than they'd both realized. Although she had this gnawing feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Flashes. Everywhere.

She was pretty sure she was going blind or at least have a major head ache in the morning. Kate looked at Castle who had just put his signature sunglasses on, _now that's the guy I recognize from the magazines_. With his cocky smile plastered on his face, designer suit and his hair combed into model, Kate didn't even recognize him any more. The Rick she had met a little over 3 weeks earlier was gone and instead she found the guy that she always wanted to meet. It was weird, surreal even to see how much an image did for a person.

Kate smiled as she took in her surroundings. She was actually walking the red carpet. He was still holding her hand,_ now that was going to be hard to explain to the boys next Monday_. And yet, at the moment, she couldn't find the common sense to care about it. At all.

''Now this is the fun part.'' He whispered in her ear just before putting his arm around her waist, posing with her for pictures. He'd removed his sunglasses after the first series of photos.

_What's your name sweetheart? Are you going to get married? Is she your new mistress? When is the new book coming out? Which number is this one again, Castle? Are you two sleeping together? Does this mean you are not getting back together with Gina?_

Instead of even giving the slightest acknowledgement to the press Castle pulled Kate along the line. ''Hey Tony, how are you doing man? Everything okay with the misses? Good to see you.'' He shook hands with the reporter and then immediately walked back to Kate, grabbing her hand once again.

He pulled her a little closer. ''Please don't listen to them.'' She nod. ''I'm going to talk to some reporters, just wait here okay.'' She nod again, the smile was slowly starting to fade as she was processing what the people were yelling at her a few moments before.

Rick got pulled along by the management, telling him which interviews he was going to do and with whom he was going to be talking to.

''Hey Chris! Long time no see.'' He said enthusiastically.

''Castle, my man!'' They shook hands and Rick was placed on the mark for the camera. ''Let's get straight to business here.'' Castle moved a little closer to the guy, trying to understand what he was saying with the sound of people yelling at him, the smile not once leaving his face. ''So how you've been doing?''

He smirked. ''Great. Never been better.''

''Good to hear, good to hear. Does this have anything to do with the beautiful lady you brought tonight? Also, what's her name?'' The reporter said giving him a suggestive look

''Oh, she would kill me if I'd tell you that Chris. So how about we keep it a mystery, who she truly is, huh? And we're just friends for your information.''

''A mystery. Hmm, you sure Castle? I mean, you write mystery crime novels for a living. Are you going to keep this as a secret from us? The fans?''

''Some things just got to stay private.'' He said with a serious look on his face. Chris seemed to understand and stayed silent. ''So listen, I'm very happen to be here supporting Patterson. He's a good friend of mine. I'm having a great evening and so far everything has been going great in my life. My new book is coming out next month, so be sure to check it out.'' He winked while looking directly into the camera.

Kate laughed as she saw that he did it, he was such a child. He and Chris shook hands once again and Castle moved down the line on his way to another reporter. After he'd spoken to at least five reporters in, what Kate thought was, a record timing, he came walking back to her.

''You did great.'' She remarked.

''Really? Because I was pretty close to smack the guy in the face.''

''No, you solved it correctly. After all we are just friends, right?''

''Right. Yeah, of course.'' He said with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

''So, can I get you a drink? It looks like we can both use one.''

''Why, detective I thought you'd never ask.'' He said holding his arm out for her to take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Kate, I've been thinking...'' She hummed as she took another sip from her apple Martini. ''Why hasn't Derek Storm made it on the big screen yet?''

''I honestly have no idea Castle.'' She said honestly. ''...Although I wouldn't do it if I were you.''

''Why's that?'' He said with a questioning look on his face.

''Please. The book is always better, everyone knows that.''

''True that.'' They both took a gulp from their drinks and laughed.

''Well, well, if it isn't Richard Castle.'' A man said walking up behind them, they both turned around and came face to face with James Patterson.

''James, how are you?''

''Doing great. We have to get together for a poker game some time soon, I can't wait to beat you once again.''

''Ha. You wish.'' He then looked at Kate who had slightly gone white. ''Where are my manners, this is Detective Kate Beckett, my date for tonight.''

''Hi, nice to meet you, I'm James Patterson.'' He said with a broad smile.

''Of course I know who you are, I've read all the Alex Cross books. Pleasure to meet you sir.'' _You got words out. In a regular order. Awesome. _She complimented herself as she shook Patterson's hand.

''Always nice to meet someone who actually read the book instead of just watching the movie.'' Kate chuckled. ''Did you enjoy the movie?'' They both nod enthusiastically. ''Great! Good to hear that. Now if you'll excuse me… they need me over there. I'll see you soon Rick!''

''Did you just fangirl over James Patterson?'' He said with a smirk on his face.

''I did _not_!'' She exclaimed, getting the attention of several people around them.

''Yes! You did!'' He proclaimed. ''And here I was thinking that I was your favourite author.'' He said, switching the smirk for an, what Kate thought was, an adorable pout.

''You are-'' She exclaimed. ''_Dammit_.'' He pumped his fist in the air.

''I knew it.''

''No more drinks for me tonight. I'm letting things slip too easy.'' Rick chuckled. ''I can't even remember how many of these I had.'' She stated looking at her empty glass.

He shrugged. ''I stopped counting after the third glass of champagne.''

Kate yawned, hoping that he wouldn't see it, but of course he noticed it. ''Maybe we should head back? It's kind of getting late.'' He mentioned looking at the time on his phone.

''Sure, I just need to text Alexis asking if Jake has left yet.''

''Excuse me?'' He said, his daddy radar jumping in. ''She was doing what?''

''I'm sorry Castle. I did not mean to say it like that!'' Kate said while getting a hand through her hair. ''Listen, she asked a boy to come over tonight, he's in her class and his name is Jake. It's not like she lied to you, she did ask you if it was okay if someone came over.''

''Girls. I thought she was having _girls_ over. You know how guys are in their teenage years. The things I did when I was her age-'' He groaned. This had to be the one habit that he didn't want Alexis to pick up from him. ''Why would she tell you instead of me? I'm the cool dad, she should feel comfortable telling me these kind of things.''

''Don't take it personal Rick, I think she just wanted a female perspective of things. She really likes him.'' She said softly. ''And I made her promise that she would tell you. However, I just broke it to you, so she won't have to do that now.''

''I guess you're right- Doesn't make me like it any more though.'' He stated, sulking. ''I'm just glad that she has you now.''

''I'm just glad to be of help.'' She said honestly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd taken a taxi back to the loft since that drew less attention from the press. The drive home was short and before he knew it, it was time to say goodbye. Kate was slowly falling asleep on Rick's shoulder, the exhaustion from her work week mixed with alcohol taking its toll.

''Kate, you can stay, you know?'' She slowly opened her eyes and nod. ''Come on, it's too late to actually get you back to your apartment anyway so you can just crash at my place, nothing special.'' He reasoned for the both of them.

Kate nod and he took it as a yes. He opened the door and pulled her gently out of the car and steadied her by wrapping his arm around her waist. He quickly paid the cab driver and then continued to walk with Kate to the elevator. The doorman greeted them and asked if they would make it up okay. Castle told him they would be fine and thanked him for asking. They stepped into the empty elevator and waited for it to arrive at his floor. Once there, he made quick work of getting her inside of his apartment.

''I just need a couch or something a _floor would do right now_, do you have a blanket?'' Kate said while yawning.

Rick chuckled. ''No way you're sleeping on my couch Beckett.''

''Than where are you expecting me to sleep exactly, mister Castle?'' _So much for keeping it casual, Kate._

He cleared his throat. ''You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch.''

''What? No! I'm not sleeping in your bed.'' She semi-whispered, afraid they'd might wake up Alexis.

''Why not?''

''Because that means I'll be kicking you out of your _own_ bed.'' She said in a 'duh' kind of way.

''Well, you're _not_ sleeping on my couch.'' He returned.

''You know what, I'm too tired and I have a little too much alcohol in my blood at the moment to argue with you. We're adults, we can sleep in the same bed without complicating things.''

''_Maybe you can._'' He mumbled. ''Let's get you to bed.'' He gripped her waist a little tighter as they walked through his office and into the bedroom.

''Do you have something I can wear?'' She sat down on the bed and pulled of her heels, Rick genuinely that she had still been be able to get upstairs without tripping. But who was he kidding, she ran after suspects with those things on, nothing that a bit of alcohol could ruin.

''I- Yeah sure.'' He had to admit that he was thinking about suggesting it, but he had no idea if she would go for it. Castle grabbed an old dark red shirt from his closet and handed it to her.

''Thanks, mind if I use your bathroom?''

''No, of course not, go ahead.'' She smiled at him and made her way to the bathroom.

The door locked and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He shook his head at himself,_ stop acting like a damn teenager_. He made quick work of taking off his suit and changed into a simple t-shirt and some shorts. Castle walked back to the kitchen where he grabbed two glasses of water and some aspirin. He turned off the lights, using his elbow, and walked back to his bedroom where he found Kate already fast asleep in his bed. Now that was a sight he could definitely get used to.

He shut his bedroom door and put the glass of water and the aspirin on her night stand, for when she woke up in the middle of the night with a killer head ache, which was a great possibility after the night they'd had. After that he slowly walked around the bed, careful not to wake her and settled down on his side of the bed, slipping under the covers. Within seconds he had fallen in a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The second he opened his eyes, he regretted it immensely. That was until he felt the mattress dip slightly beside him, he opened them once again and took in his surroundings. _Oh god no, please just don't let it be another random woman_ he thought to himself. Rick forced himself to focus and removed his hand from where it lay on _Kate's stomach_?

He lifted his head and looked at the sleeping form that was Kate Beckett. They must have both moved to the center of the bed after some time last night, because he was sure that he had slept on the right side of the bed when he got in. He smiled when he realized how cute she was in her sleep, beautiful seemed to be a more proper word for it. He couldn't believe that she was actually in bed with him, simply cuddling against his chest. Rick didn't want to move and if he would die now, he would definitely die a happy men, but after the dehydration from drinking earlier that evening he needed to get something to drink. Carefully, he grabbed her arm and lifted it of his own, apparently they'd wrapped their fingers together last night.

He walked out of the room softly, making sure not to make any noise. Rick stepped into the kitchen the moment and grabbed himself a glass of juice. He grabbed another one glass for Kate and filled it up. He made a quick stop at the counter, he decided that it was too early to make breakfast and then made his way back to the bedroom. Slowly he settled back into his earlier spot and was surprised when she curled right back against him. Kate loves to cuddle, well that was something he'd never expected. He put a piece of hair behind her ear, from where it had fallen across her face.

He shut his eyes again and let himself enjoy the few extra hours of sleep.

Rick woke up a little while later, a happy feeling warming his chest. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a very awake Kate. She quickly pulled back her hand from his face and tried to hide the blush that was blossoming on her face.

''Morning.'' He said, his voice still croaked from the sleep.

''Morning.'' She whispered back. ''Mind if I sleep a little longer? My head is killing me.'' He moved her hair behind her ear and he couldn't help it but smile when he realized that she allowed him when she was actually awake.

''Go ahead. I'll be here when you wake up.''

''Mhm okay.'' She leaned in, gave him a short kiss on the side of his mouth and settled back against his chest again.

_When did I fell in love with you?_ He thought to himself, softly stroking her hair as her breath started to even out again. _Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._


	9. Chapter 9

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N:** I would like to compliment _podoydoy_ and _barkingowl12 _on their excellent taste in music. And thank you for reviewing every chapter. Also, the anonymous reviewers: Thank you so much! I can't reply to you via the site... So I'll just do it over here. =) I would re-read the previous chapter if I were you to get in the mood again, since I'm jumping right in this chapter. Enjoy! X

_Disclaimer: _... I have to admit that I enjoy making up a new disclaimer every week, but I can't come up with one that's original enough for this week. Boo.

* * *

''Kate, wake up''

She slowly opened her eyes and immediately closed them again, the reminder of the previous night fresh on her mind. '_'Please kill me_.'' She mumbled.

Rick chuckled. ''Do I look like a killer to you?'' He said pouting.

''Yes, you do. Job requirement.'' She removed her head from where it lay on his chest to look him in the eye. ''I never thought I'd say this, but you make a nice pillow Castle.''

''Thank you, I've been told that many times. '' She glared up at him and he suddenly felt the need to explain himself. ''My daughter- By my _daughter_.'' She shook her head and moved to lay next to him, burying her face in the pillow.

He chuckled and propped himself on his elbow, getting a better angle on her face. ''There's some juice and aspirin on the night stand next to you.'' She mouthed a thank you and pulled herself up to take the painkillers. ''I would have made you take some last night, but you were knocked out before I had the chance to say goodnight.'' He told her.

''Yeah, sorry about that.'' She sat back against the headboard, looking down at Rick.

''Hey, after the night we had, I figured I could at least try to sneak in a goodnight kiss, but you were knocked out. It kind of kills the mood, you know.'' A teasing smile on his face.

Kate laughed. '_'Really_? Does it now?''

He nodded. ''Yup. I don't think I would have survived if I'd try to do it while you were asleep. With your training and reflexes...''

''Most likely.'' She said, laughing. ''How about a good morning kiss, would that live up to your standards?''

''I- Yes. _Definitely_.'' He managed to get out. _Was_ _she actually suggesting... Nah. It couldn't be. _He pulled himself upright and settled next to Kate, sitting against the headboard as well.

Kate smiled. ''Good.'' She watched him have a mental debate if he should act on her comment. Kate had expected him to be more forward, but once again he'd surprised her.

She took a quick look at his lips. Damn. If he wasn't going to take the wheel anytime soon, she would.

She saw his pupils widen as she looked back in his eyes. He smiled nervously at her and she moved to sit even closer to him, if that was even possible. Rick lifted his hand to move a piece of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, his touch feather light as he slowly grazed his thumb over her lips.

The moment she opened her eyes again, he was gone. He leaned in, maintaining eye contact for as long as he could before looking back at her lips. She tilted her head and allowed him to take the lead.

He pressed an ever so tender short kiss on her lips and then looked back at her face for confirmation. She opened her eyes again, wondering why it took him so long. The adoring look on his face almost made her tear up.

Finding the confirmation he needed, he started to move again, this time nipping on her bottom lip. She responded willingly and closed her mouth around his upper lip. A small moan escaped her throat and he repeated the movement to try to get her to do it again. She didn't disappoint and the sound once again filled his ears.

Kate pushed herself from the headboard to lie down and Rick quickly followed. She curled her hand around his neck and pulled him in again, with the result of him falling on top of her. They both laughed and he smiled nervously at her. She inches closer once again and brings her mouth to his in a slow tender kiss. He pulled back and put his forehead to hers, evening out his breath.

''You taste like orange juice.'' He stated with a huge smile on his face.

''You taste like coffee.'' She replied. ''You've been holding out on me.''

''I'll go get you some. Be right back.'' He moved towards the end of the bed and stood up. ''You're free to use the bathroom, just so you know.'' He said, before walking out of the room. She nodded and he went his way.

Kate took the opportunity of being alone and dragged herself to the bathroom to find out what kind of damage last night had done to her. The puffiness of her eyes didn't even shock her anymore after all the all-nighters she'd pulled through with her job. She was, however, surprised that Rick hadn't said anything about it.

She checked the mirror again and realized that she still had her make-up on, she groaned and proceeded to take it off. A moment of doubt entered her mind when she was halfway through cleaning. _Would he mind if I didn't wear any make-up?_ Realizing that she actually couldn't care any less, she finished cleaning her face.

Kate checked her clothing and saw that she was wearing one of Castle's shirts. She looked around her and found a white dress shirt laying over a stool, she grabbed it and lay it within hand reach of the shower. She made quick work of her clothes, stepped in the shower and processed everything that had happened within a little less than 24 hours. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Dressed in the white dress shirt Kate stepped out of the bathroom again, her wet hair tied back in a knot. She was in search of some pants, which might be necessary if Alexis happened to walk downstairs. _Oh gosh, what was the girl going to think?_ She took a deep breath and continued her search. She walked into his closet and found an old pair of sweatpants. _Perfect_.

She pulled them on and walked out of the bedroom, into the living room where she found Castle busy in the kitchen.

''I don't have any clothes with me- So I borrowed some of yours, I hope you don't mind?'' She said sitting down on one of the bar stools, crossing her legs.

''You can borrow anything you want.'' He said without looking up, still working on her cup of coffee, while balancing a frying pan in his other hand. Once finished pouring the coffee into the mug he quickly turned around and took her in. ''Scrap that, you can have my entire closet. You look better in my clothes then I do.''

Kate grabbed the mug he held out for her, quickly hiding her blush by taking a sip. ''Do you have any plans for today?'' She offered, subtly changing the subject. He put grabbed the toast he'd made and put it on a plate with some eggs and bacon.

''You mean other than trying to keep you here the entire day?'' He said with a suggestive look on his face while handing her the plate.

''_Yes_, Castle. Something other than that.''

''Well, not much. Maybe write a bit.'' He said, settling down on the chair next to her, grabbing his own plate. ''I have some catching up to do with my gaming though, I can almost feel my skills leaving my body.''

She chuckled. ''What game?''

He shrugged, eating a strip of bacon before responding. ''Depends on my mood. I might play some HALO to relieve some stress, shoot some aliens, save the world. You know, the usual. I might play some guitar hero... it's been a while since I did that.'' A exciting look covering his face. ''I used to play it with Alexis, but she says that she's too _mature_ for the game now.''

''Wow, you are never too old to play Guitar Hero.'' Kate offered.

''I know right.'' He said with his mouth full. ''Alexis is staying for dinner tonight, want to stay till then?''

''Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do.'' She said with a straight face, his reaction however was quite surprising to her as she saw his disappointed face. ''I was kidding, Rick.''

''Ha. _Yeah_, I knew that.''

''Didn't look like it.'' She dropped the subject and stuck another piece of bacon in her mouth. ''I need to head home for some clean clothes though.

''What? No! You look way better in my clothing.'' He said with a smug smile on his face.

''So you keep telling me, but Rick, I really need some clean clothes if you don't want Alexis to get suspicious.'' She thought for a second. ''Okay, she already knows. But _still_, I can't wear your clothes during dinner. God knows who might show up.''

He chuckled. ''You make a good point.''

''I tend to do that from time to time, but everyone keeps getting surprised.'' He laughed.

''I do need to get some groceries for dinner tonight, so we could drop by your apartment, go to the store and then head back here?''

''Sounds like a plan.'' She agreed.

''Great. You better finish eating first though, it might get cold.''

''Castle, bacon and eggs... are you trying to get me fat?''

''The toast was for balance.'' He said with an innocent look on his face.

She pointed his fork at him and he suddenly looked serious again. ''It's not funny, I have to stay in shape for my _job_.''

''Come on Kate, you're in great shape.'' He assured her.

''Yet, you are trying to change that.''

''A little extra weight wouldn't hurt you, Kate. That's all I'm saying.'' He said with a serious look on his face.

Her brows raised. ''Are you saying that I should put on weight for you to think I look good?'' _Definitely not what I meant._His mind panicked and figured that the truth would be the best option.

Rick grabbed her hands and held them tightly, forcing her to look at him. ''Kate. You will never know just how beautiful you are to me.'' He stood up and turned her chair around, with her now facing him.

She refused to look in his eyes and he went to stand in the v of her legs, letting go of her hands to put them on her cheeks, making him look at her. She covered his hands with her own and he could see the beginning of a smile beginning to form on her face.

''All I know is that last night when I fell asleep next to you- It's just- I-'' _I love you, Kate_. The feeling completely overwhelming. This wasn't to happen yet_. It's too soon Castle. Focus._

''I know.'' She wrapped her legs around his, pulling him closer. This time surprising him with her movement. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating, making her relax in his arms. ''_I feel the same_.'' He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and hugged her a little tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We need eggs, right? You said eggs, I can't remember, was it eggs? Could have been bread.''

Kate chuckled. ''Sure Castle, because that sounds _so _much a like.'' She grabbed the checklist from her pocket and scrolled through the groceries. ''It was eggs.''

''Should have trusted my own judgment.'' He mumbled to himself, making his way to the right aisle in search of the eggs. Kate shook her head and smiled. _What a man_. She grabbed the cart and made her way to the next aisle.

Magazines. Ah yes, she still needed to pick up the new TV Guide magazine. She looked around and found a copy of the magazine. She threw it in the cart and then proceeded to look for a magazine on mode, you'd never know when that might come in handy. Apparently, Bordeaux was the colour selected for this winter.

She screened another row of magazines and found a familiar face staring back at her. Kate grabbed the magazine and flipped it open.

''I found the eggs! And got some Oreos too. I still can't believe how huge these stores actually are, you should go to Europe sometimes, they have _normal _sized stores.''

''Uhm, Castle?''

''Yes, Beck- Oh.'' He grabbed the magazine from her hand. Their faces on the cover of it. '_'Castle steals the spotlight at Patterson's party.''_ He flipped the magazine open in search of the article about them. He swallowed as he saw the headline above it '_'New mistress for Richard Castle, is she running for wife number 3? We have the details._'' His blood was boiling from anger and he felt her hand on his shoulder. Another picture was displayed beneath it, one from his building, he and Kate stumbling into the building, his arm draped around her waist.

There were a few other pictures, including one of them at the after party, dancing with each other. It had been completely innocent, the two of them moving to the beat that Kate had recognized as a new Maroon 5 song. _That was after a few drinks of course_. The look on their faces had been a mix of pure lust and adoration. Kate blushed, she hadn't even realized they'd been sharing looked like this and now the _whole _country knew about it.

She then looked at the other picture at the right corner of the page, the two of them posing outside for pictures. The smiles on their faces were kind of hard to miss and Kate couldn't help but notice how _right _they looked together. His arm casually around her waist, pulling her in. She was laughing like a maniac and he had a satisfying smile on his face, probably from something that he'd just whispered in her ear. She couldn't exactly remember what he'd said, the moment she'd stepped out of the car till the moment she walked into the building had been a blur.

The third picture was the one that caught her attention though. She was talking to the bartender who had tried to flirt with her all night, while Rick had gone to the bathroom. She was laughing at something Matt had said and apparently Castle had just been on his way back to her, because the picture showed her laughing with the bartender with Castle staring at her from a distance, a somewhat jealous look on his face.

Rick sighed. ''I'm going to call Paula, see what she can do about this.''

''Let's finish shopping, okay? Then we can go home and sort everything out.'' She said calmly. He nodded.

''You're right. I'll call her in the car.'' He was already reaching for his phone, but Kate managed to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers.

''Not what I meant, but yes, you can call her in the _car_.'' She reached for the baseball cap he was wearing and put it on her head. He smiled at her and then stole it right back, keeping it out of reach for her and it made her realize that he was actually quite tall.

He grabbed the cart and made his way towards the cash register, dragging Kate with him. The cashier did a double take at the magazine as she realized the same people were standing in front of her. Castle just smirked and softly asked her to keep it quiet. The girl nodded and continued scanning the products. Kate put everything in bags, Rick paid and they made their to the car again. They quickly loaded everything in the car and Rick was already reaching for his phone the second he stepped in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate stepped inside his apartment again, rolling her eyes at the comments Castle was making to Paula. She knew that the guy could get angry when it came to the press, but this was getting out of hand.

''Yes, please set it straight. Thank you.'' He dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and rubbed his face.

''You up for some Guitar Hero?'' She saw his eyes lit up and took it as a yes. ''You'll need to teach me though, I've never played it before.''

He narrowed his eyes, not completely believing her. ''Of course.'' They put the grocery away in the refrigerator and then walked back to Rick's office, where his console was installed. ''First rule. Remove your shoes.'' She rolled her eyes, but did so anyway. ''I'll go first so that you can see how it works, alright?'' She hummed and sat down on the couch facing the television and pulled up her feet. Castle took of his dress shirt and threw it on his desk, he had a simple black t-shirt beneath it. _He should wear simple shirts more often_, she thought to herself.

The game started and Rick was totally in his element, sliding across the floor on his socks, pretending he was a huge rock star, jumping around like a fool. She laughed as he stood up again, from where he'd 'break-danced' on the floor, holding a hand to his back in support.

He tried to even out his breath as he walked up to her. ''And?'' The look of an exciting kid all over his face.

''That was... interesting.'' He smirked at her.

''Your turn.'' He handed her the plastic guitar and waited for her to put the strap around her shoulder. ''Just pick the song you want to do and then press this button.''

A minute in the game Castle had already completely lost his focus on the game and had focused on Kate who looked like she was making a math test, a serious look covering her face.

''You've totally played this before.'' He said with an accusing tone in his voice, looking at her perfect score on the screen.

''Nope, Castle.'' She replied without looking at him, continuing her game. ''First time ever. What's wrong, you can't accept the fact that someone might be better at playing a game then you?''

''Hey, at least I put on a show, not like you, just standing there stiffly.'' He said, daring her.

She gasped and forgot to press the buttons for the next set of notes. ''You want a show? _Alright_, I'll get you a show.'' She took a couple of steps back and made a short sprint, resulting her to slide across the floor on her socks. Castle looked at her from where he sat with his back against the couch with a huge smile on his face, she was finally letting herself go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Looks like we forgot to take ice-cream with us. How did I manage to do that? I always buy enough for an entire month and it's Sunday so Alexis expects ice-cream for dessert.''

''Oh, I don't know, maybe it had something to do with the girl near the water melons that was asking you to sign her chest.'' Kate said with a mocking voice.

''I- You know how I- Sorry!''

''I was just kidding Castle, we can get some ice cream at the 24/7 store around the corner.'' He nodded, feeling guilty and walked after her to the door. They both put on their shoes and made quick work of their jackets.

They stepped into elevator and she grabbed his hand. He looked down at their fingers and found her thumb stroking his hand. He smiled and looked back at her. They arrived downstairs and they walked outside, feeling the fresh air once again filling his nostrils. She looked up at him, not wearing her heels, and smiled. She simply smiled.

His heart started beating faster as he watched her, almost running into a lamppost. She chuckled and pulled him along through the crowd, _away _from the lamppost. He stopped in his tracks and Kate looked up at him with a concerned look on her face.

''What are we?'' He asked out of nowhere.

''You're going to label us?'' She asked him.

''Yes, because I can't see you running of with some other guy while I'm here falling head over heels in-'' She cut him of with a passionate kiss, her hands reaching for the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. He nestled his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss quickly.

They were in the sidewalk. People were staring.

He gave her a short kiss and then pulled away.

The weather had turned suddenly and it started drizzling. ''Are you my- This is going to sound stupid- Would you- Uhm- Kate Beckett, will you be my girlfriend?''

She nodded enthusiastically. ''Well, _duh_.'' He laughed and stepped in for another kiss, the crowd slowly disappearing inside the stores as it started to rain a little harder. He shielded her from sight, holding her safely in his arms. ''Let's get some ice-cream, shall we?'' He nod and proceeded to grab her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Castle!'' A voice yelled from behind the door. ''Open up.''

'_'Oh crap_.'' He mumbled and Kate managed to keep her laughter quiet. He stood up from his place on the couch and walked towards the front door. ''Paula.''

''You make me go all terminator on these editors and then you pull a stunt like this?!'' She said stuffing the printed page in his face. He grabbed it and smirked when he saw the cover.

''What can I say. It was worth it.'' The picture of them kissing in the middle of the sidewalk, when it had just started raining. ''Do you think you could get me a copy of that picture?''

* * *

_(a/n) I'm sorry if the kissing scenes don't look realistic to you, my experience is... limited. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I just have to say here that I found this awesome writing program called: ZenWriter. Seriously, you should try it some time. It helps you to keep you from distractions like: homework- _Wait_. That's not right. Anyway! I hope you'll guys like this one and leave a review while you are at it ;) x

_Disclaimer:_It's 1:18 and I can't think straight anymore. And now I'm getting slightly depressing about not owning Castle. Thanks for reminding me, disclaimer. I thought we were friends. =(

* * *

''You could have at least given me a heads up! This is your reputation we're talking about here Richard, you can't just throw that all away because of her.'' Paula said frustrated as she pointed at Kate.

''Are you actually telling me that, because I'm in a _healthy_ relationship for the first time in my entire life that it could ruin my career?'' He said as calmly as possible.

''Yes, Castle that's exactly what I'm saying.''

''Get out.'' Paula opened her mouth to speak but Rick beat her to it. ''Now.''

''Richard, your image-''

''The hell with the image Paula, people should read my books because they like them, not simply because they like me or the person they think I am.'' He said, getting frustrated.

''That's _not_ how this world works and you know it.'' She snapped back.

Kate took a deep breath and walked up to Castle. ''Rick, I'm leaving, you two need to sort this out.''

He grabbed her arm to stop her from going. ''No Kate, you're not. Paula is leaving.''

''You are overreacting Richard.''

''I'm not.'' He hissed. Kate gently lay her hand on his back, trying to relax him.

''How about we all sit down, huh? Do you want some coffee Paula?'' Kate said plastering a smile on her face.

''Black would be great.'' Paula replied.

''_Just like her heart._'' He whispered as Kate passed him on the way to the kitchen. She had to refrain herself from laughing, it would most likely not improve their situation at the moment if she couldn't stop laughing.

As Kate was working on the coffee in the kitchen, Rick turned to Paula. ''Fine. What do you suggest?'' She offered.

''We are not giving an official statement, I don't want Kate's name to turn up in the papers and I _definitely_ do not want my relationship with her interfere with her work. She would not appreciate that and I won't allow it to happen.''

''I guess I can live with that.''

''It's not like you really have a choice.'' He said, and she thew him a dirty look.

''This whole are they, aren't they is great for publicity though. You two are all over the newspapers. And it wouldn't hurt if you'd make another appearance in public together.'' She stated. ''We could might actually get this to work in your favor...'' Paula said looking deep in thought.

''You know what, you think about that and then you can call me when you have a plan, okay? My daughter is coming home any minute and I still have to cook.''

''Yes, Alexis. How is she?''

''Great.'' _Like you really care_. ''Now, will you let yourself out?''

''This conversation isn't over Richard Castle.''

He shrugged. ''I figured.'' She walked away, her heels clicking on the floor. The door slammed close and Castle waved a hand through his hair in frustration.

''Here's your coffee- Oh.'' Paula had already left. She looked at Castle who was half sitting, half standing against the back of the couch.

''She let herself out.'' He explained. She handed him the coffee and then took a sip of her own. ''I still want a copy of that picture though.''

Kate laughed. ''Well, I have to admit that it was a very nice photo.'' She said, thinking back at the moment.

''Hm. I'll contact them this afternoon, maybe see if they have a couple from last night. And I have to say that I still can not get over the fact how stunning you looked in that dress.''

''You're just saying that because you picked it out for me.''

''Nope. I was talking about the person in it. Which was you by the way.'' He said with a smug smile on his face. Rick took another gulp of his coffee and put the empty mug on the coffee table. She smiled and shook her head. _Such a sap._

''You were way too nice to Paula.'' He said, pulling her flush against him, his hands on her waist. ''How did she not get on your nerves? Don't tell me you actually liked her.'' Kate, who was quite surprised by his move, quickly composed herself and put her arms around his neck.

''Oh no, I wanted to smack her.'' She stated.

He chuckled. ''The feeling was mutual, I believe.''

''_However_, I'm the one with the gun-''

''Like you needed to remind me of that fact.''

''What's with this fascination about me being a cop, huh? It is the gun? Chasing the bad guys? The murder?'' She said, wondering.

He shrugged. ''I would have said any of those things before hand, but now it's just a part of you and I love that.'' She went to stand on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss, leaving him longing for more.

''If it helps, I read your books because I like them.''

''And thank god for you.'' He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So, you two looked pretty cozy on those pictures...'' Lanie said with a slightly evil smile on her face, sitting down on a regular chair for a change. ''And then I haven't even mentioned that you stayed at his house... for the night-'' Kate followed suit and sat down on the other chair that was present in the room.

Kate groaned.''Lanie. No.''

''Aw, come on girl! I need details.'' Kate frowned. ''Pictures don't lie Kate. You two looked pretty close at that party. Especially the one where you are dancing... But that wasn't the point. The point is, that there were signs that you haven't left his house for the evening, is that true?''

Kate rolled her eyes. ''I had something to drink and I ended up staying with him. And it's still none of your business if anything happened between us.''

''Nu-huh! It is definitely my business, you can't take that privilege away from me, I'm _the_ best friend!'' Lanie started, but Kate had already giving up and started laughing. ''If you think this is funny, it's not Kate-''

''Yes, it is.'' She said, still laughing. ''And why are you so determined to find out what happens between me and Castle anyway?''

''Because Kate, I've never seen you so happy and if he happens to be the one then I need to-''

''The one? Hey wow, kind of jumping the gun here, aren't we?''

''I don't think so.'' Lanie said honestly.

''He's a great guy and I lo- like him for who he is.''

Lanie gasped. ''Did you just almost-?''

''Nope.'' Kate denied.

''Yes, you did!''

''If I give you some details, will you please let go of that last one.'' Kate said, changing her techniques.

Lanie narrowed her eyes. ''I might.''

''What do you want to know.''

''First kiss.''

''On my couch, the night he visited when he should have attended a ball but chose to bother me instead.''

''I knew it. _Dammit Kate_, you really have been holding out on me.'' Lanie grabbed the magazine and opened it on Kate and Rick's article. ''Okay. Where did you get the dress?''

''Which dress?''

''The dress you are wearing in these pictures.'' Lanie said waving the magazine in front of Kate. ''Don't think I didn't read the article. Did you really get that dress without me? I thought I was your to-go person for shopping.'' She said with a disappointing tone in her voice.

''I did not get it.'' Kate simply stated.

''Huh?'' Lanie questioned. ''Oh, you mean-''

''Yes, Lanie, Rick got it for me.''

''Marry him.''

''Would you please stop that?!''

''Sure honey, maybe when you open your eyes.'' _If only you knew,_ Kate thought. _If only she knew_.

''My lunch break is over, I'm going back to the boys.'' Kate replied quickly.

''Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that.''

''Bye Lanie!'' She yelled while exciting the morgue. Lanie gave her a last glare and then quickly replaced it with a grin on her face. The girl was in way too deep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

''There is some left over Chinese in the break room if you want it.'' Esposito said while passing Kate on his way to the interrogation.

''Thanks Espo.'' Kate replied. ''When did you get it? I though you guys were tracking down the cousin.''

''We didn't. Your boy dropped it off.'' He grinned and then walked into the interrogation room, leaving Kate standing in the middle of the precinct. She shook her head and walked to the break room. Kate looked around in the room and found the entire table covered with boxes. _Apparently_, Castle had found the need to buy dinner for the entire precinct.

She grabbed two unopened boxes and walked back to her desk. Kate sat down and opened her drawer to put away her gun, she was only doing paper work for the next couple of hours anyway. When she opened her drawer, however, she found a red rose with a small note attached to it.

_Figured that you guys might need something to eat, since I know that you'll forget. Until tomorrow. x -Rick_

She grabbed her phone and searched through her most recent calls, she picked his name and brought the phone to her ear.

''Good evening miss Beckett. I was expecting your call.'' He said and she could practically hear him smiling through the phone.

''Hey Castle, thank you for the food.'' _and the rose_, she added in her mind.

''Didn't want to intrude in your work place again, but you sounded like you needed it when you called me this afternoon.''

''You could have waited you know, I wouldn't have mind that.'' She said, kind of disappointed that she could see the results of him having been there, except for him actually being there in the room with her.

''You know I would have, but I'm stuck in this _extremely_ boring meeting at the moment, which has gone on for way too long and I have to say that I'm kind of hungry-''

''You're in a meeting right now?'' She asked before he could finish.

''Well, no- I walked out when my phone rang, it would be rude to answer it while people are talking to me _and I'm not listening anyway._''

''Castle, hang up and get your ass back in there. I'll call you when I get home tonight, okay?''

He chuckled. ''Promise?''

''I promise.'' She said honestly. ''Behave.''

He sighed. ''I'll _try_.'' She chuckled and hung up the phone, taking a last glance at the rose in her drawer and closed it again. If the boys saw it, things would not end well. And she had already had her daily dose of '_annoy Kate by asking about her private life_' served by Lanie.

She saw Ryan and Esposito leaving the interrogation room, the cousin of the victim cuffed and well, pulled along with them. Ryan gave her a nodded and continued to walk to the elevator, most likely securing their suspect to lock up for the evening.

Kate took one last glance at the drawer and smiled. She turned back to her screen and started her paperwork, the sooner she had it done, the sooner she'd be able to go home and have some sickly sweet talk with him before going to bed. _Perfect way to end a day,_ she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't wait. It simply became too much for her. She hadn't seen him in over twenty-four hours and it was driving her crazy. Kate would have gone home to her apartment after she'd finished up on her paperwork, but found herself driving to his loft instead. She could surprise him, right? He wouldn't mind. Maybe Alexis was home? She could talk to Alexis for a while, she reasoned to herself. _This is just stupid._ Kate groaned and just turned around to head home when the door suddenly opened up and revealed the teenage girl.

''Kate! Hey, what are you doing here?'' Alexis said, wrapping Kate in a hug.

''Well, honestly I wanted to see you.''

Alexis gasped. ''You came for dad, didn't you.''

''Yes, but seeing you is a big plus.'' Kate tried.

The girls laughed and Kate kicked of her shoes. ''I do have some company, I hope you don't mind.''

''Sorry! I didn't know that! I'll go-'' Kate said on her way to pick up her shoes again.

''No, Kate, it's just a date, _with Jake_.'' She mouthed, while slightly blushing.

''Oh, I see. Has your dad met him yet?''

''No...''

''Alexis.'' The girl grinned and her and grabbed her hand pulling her along to the couch in the living room.

''Kate this is Jake, my- _friend_?'' He blushed slightly and stood up, straightened up and put on a smile. ''Jake this is Kate, my dad's... _friend_.''

''Very nice to finally meet you Jake, I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally put a face by the name.'' Kate said with a small smile on her face which was a pretty intimidating look for the eighteen-year-old boy.

He swallowed. ''Pleasure to meet you madame.''

''So what are you guys up to?'' Kate tried, ignoring that Alexis was still slightly flustered and her hair was messed up. And not to mention that Jake was trying to adjust his pants every five seconds.

''We were just watching a movie.'' Alexis said, not very convincing. ''You know what, we'll just go upstairs, you can wait here for dad if you want to.''

''No!'' She shut her eyes, _very subtle Kate_. ''You guys can just stay here, I'll just-''

The door opened and revealed a very tired Rick, who threw his man bag on the table next to the door. ''Honey, I'm home.'' He yelled up the stairs, waving a hand through his hair, hoping that it would freshen his look.

Rick looked up and found not one, not two, but three sets of eyes looking directly at him. He did a double-check and started to process the looks of the people and trying to link the names to them. He should not have stayed up last night to write that last chapter, the sleep was taking over his brain.

Kate. He realized Kate was there. He smiled and she stood up, walking over to him.

She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. ''Alexis is with a date, _behave_.''

''You know, that's the second time you've told me that today.'' He said, slowly making his way towards the others.

She put her hand on his chest, to stop him from moving any further. ''Yes, and it is still proper, so do it.'' He winked at her and stepped away.

''You must be Jake?''

The boy stuck out his hand and waited for Castle to take it. ''Yes, sir. Pleasure to meet you.''

''We'll see about that.'' He mumbled and Kate elbowed him. He made a whining noise and then looked back at Alexis, who had suddenly found great interest in the lamp next to the couch.

''I really have to go home now though, I just wanted to meet you, sir.''

''Very nice of you.'' He said monotone and Kate threw him another glare. ''How about you come over for dinner some time, I would love to know all about your intentions with my girl.''

Alexis groaned. ''Dad.''

''_See, this is what I was trying to prevent_.'' Kate mumbled to herself just loud enough for Rick to hear.

Alexis pulled Jake along to the door, while Kate pulled Rick into his office.

''What are you doing?'' He questioned.

''Giving them some privacy!''

''Why?'' He said, wondering.

''Because- They are saying goodbye.''

''I know that!- I'm trying to un-know that!'' He looked over her shoulder and he could see the boys arms around Alexis waist. He shivered and then looked back at Kate. ''How am I going to unsee that!''

''Come here, you big baby.'' She opened her arms, motioning for him to come closer and he excepted the hug immediately.

''My girl is growing up so fast. It feels like yesterday I brought her to kindergarten and now- the boys-'' He shivered once again and pulled her even closer.

Kate chuckled. ''Afraid that she might have picked up some habits from you?''

He nodded. ''Pretty much.'' They stayed silent for a moment and Rick looked over Kate's shoulder where he found Alexis walking up the stairs to her bedroom. It looked like she wasn't very pleased with him this evening. Not that he blamed her, he'd acted like an ass.

''So, why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy you being here, but still, I can't help it but wonder.'' He said, the beginnings of a smile forming on his face.

''Honestly?''

''Always.''

''I just wanted to- Um- see you again?'' She said, kind of embarrassed with herself.

''Right answer.'' He leaned down and gave her a short kiss. He then moved her hair behind her ear, his thumb softly caressing her cheek. Kate smiled and gave him another kiss, this one lingering as he went for another one.

He pulled back slowly. ''It is kind of late isn't it.''

''Yes, probably.''

''You're here now, might as well stay.'' He suggested, a sly smile finding a way onto his face.

She laughed. ''Can't argue with that.''


	11. Chapter 11

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N:**Sorry for not updating last weeks guys! Real life kind of got in the way. But here is the update and well... it's longer than usual, so I hope that's a good way of saying 'I'm sorry'. The people who are still following/reviewing/favouriting (is that a word?): You ROCK! I hope you guys enjoy this one and well, please leave a review. That seriously makes my day. =) x

_Disclaimer:_Nopes, nada, noooooo, I don't own Castle. I do (finally) own all seasons on DVD.

* * *

He turned around slowly, smiling as he searched for her body in the dark. Rick opened his eyes, realizing that she wasn't on her side of the bed. He sat up and pulled himself out of bed. _Maybe she'd gone for a shower?  
_  
_No, the light was turned off._ He rubbed his eyes and made his way through his office, continuing his walk to the kitchen. The empty sound of his feet coming in touch with the floor feeling like a simple reminder that she should be there with him. He looked around, the couch was empty, no one in the kitchen and he hadn't passed her in the office.

She was _nowhere_ to be found.

His heart sank a little, a heavy feeling weighing him down. He'd looked forward to spending the morning with her. Or _at least_ wake up next to her. He tried to understand why she had left desperately digging in his brain to come up with a reasonable explanation. She probably just got called on a case again. _Hopefully_.

_What if she didn't want to wake up with him? Was it too much for her? Oh god, I pushed her too far._ He waved a hand through his hair in frustration, messing it up even more, now with several strands of hair standing up entirely. He groaned and started up his espresso machine.

''Morning dad.'' He hadn't even heard her coming down the stairs.

''Hey, sweetheart.'' He said somewhat hesitant.

''Where's Kate, I thought she stayed her last night?''

''How did you-'' Alexis showed him her 'are you kidding me look' and crossed her arms. He sighed. ''She left, _apparently_.''

''What, why?'' The girl asked.

''I guess she had a case or something, _I don't know_.'' He admitted as he walked over to one of the bar stools and sat down. Alexis took the seat next to him. ''I thought you weren't talking to me.'' He said with an unreadable look on his face.

''Well, as much as I'm displeased about how you treated Jake last night, I guess you had every right to-'' Alexis started.

''Damn right I had _every_ right to.'' He snapped.

''Dad, _please_.''

''Alexis, if only you knew the things I did at his age… _and I just don't want to see you get hurt. _Because that is doomed to happen.'' He admitted. Rick grabbed his mug a little too tight as he tried to block out his emotions and took a sip off his coffee.

''He's _not_ like that.'' She offered.

''_All_ teenage boys are like that.''

''See, this is why I prefer talking to Detective Beckett about my love life.'' She mumbled as she grabbed a bowl and put some cereal in it, while walking back to the stairs.

''Honey, you're sixteen, you _don't_ know what love is.'' Alexis took a deep breath and just continued to make her way upstairs. It wasn't on her to-do list today to start a fight with him. He opened his mouth to form an apology, but she'd already slammed her door shut.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Mind if I come over? _

She read the text once again. _Yes_, she wanted him to come over, especially after she'd left him sleeping that morning and didn't even have time to leave a note. And she could use some distraction from the case they were working on.

''Beckett, you've got to see this.'' Ryan said, walking up to her with what looked like a handbag. ''We found this two blocks away from the crime scene, in a dumpster. _Talk about cliché_.'' Kate threw him a glare and he quickly cleared his throat. ''Anyway, everything is still in there, but we also found this.'' He pulled on a glove and pulled out a small unrecognizable item. Kate picked it up and tried to identify the item.

'That son of a-'' She shook her head and took a deep breath. ''Alright, let's get our bartender into interrogation. Can you guys pick him up?''

''I figured that it might come in handy later if I continue going through his financial records, maybe something that we can get him on?''

''Yes, that's true. I need you to find anything you can about Carter.'' Ryan nodded. ''I'll pick him up. Let me know when Javi comes back, I need him to pick up Rebecca, try to see if she had any idea what Carter was up to.''

''I will.'' She nod in appreciation and grabbed her gun and badge. ''Kate! Uh, you sure you want to go alone? This guy has some serious anger issues.'' He said somewhat hesitant.

''I'll be fine.'' She said honestly and immediately made her way to the elevator. Forcing the idea of something happening to her put away in the corners of her mind. The elevator door closed and she quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, composing a new message to Rick. She sighed, let her head fall back to the wall and clicked sent.

_Can't, just found a lead._

Castle groaned. He'd really liked some distraction at the moment, even if it was just because Alexis wasn't talking to him anymore. And now she was upstairs with Paige, who hadn't seen each other in months. Okay, it had been two days, but the way they were talking to each other it was like they hadn't seen each in months. It's pretty much the same thing when it comes to teenage girls.

He slumped back to his office, letting himself drop on his couch. He grabbed the manuscript from the place he'd hidden it in his book-case between the third and forth book of the Harry Potter series. Maybe writing slash editing would help him get through the day.

Sometimes he envied people who had a real job, because they could go somewhere different, instead of being stuck at home all the time. The feeling of actually having co-workers, not some editors who never got tired of yelling at you. Or maybe not. Maybe he was lucky enough to have this job, that is if you could call it a job.

Writing actually sucks when you think of it. The best words come out when you are either extremely happy or when you're so down that you'd rather lie on bed all day, but you can't because that's not 'responsible' for an adult. And the worst part is when you try to get it down on a page, but you can't find the words you're looking for. An absolutely frustrating process.

_Okay. That's it. _

Castle pulled himself up from the couch and put his laptop and the manuscript in a shoulder bag.

''Alexis, I'm going out. I'll be back for diner.'' He yelled up the stairs.

''Okay!'' He pulled on his jacket and baseball cap in the mean time

Satisfied that she'd answered back at him, he grabbed his keys from the hook and put them in his pocket. He closed the door behind him and started making his way towards the place that he'd grown quite fond of in the last few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

He flopped down on the chair, just like he'd done a little over six weeks ago. Things would have been quite different if he hadn't decided to give into his caffeine addiction at the time. He could tell that she was different just by the way she looked at him. They should go on a date again sometime soon, the last one did turn out pretty well, he thought to himself with a satisfied smirk on his face.

''Can I help you sir?'' A young man walked over to his table and grabbed his notebook.

''Yes, I'd like a regular coffee, Grande please. And uh, do you have any pastries?'' The boy nodded and pointed at the display behind him. ''Right, of course, I'd like a chocolate muffin please. That will be it.''

Rick opened his laptop and pulled the manuscript from his bag. he was working on something new, something that had run through his mind for a while now. It was almost done, it just needed to be perfect and that was a little harder than he'd expected it to be. With now several rewrites and adjustments he still found it hard to get depth in the character. But hey, he'd only been working on the book for four weeks. Things could only go up from here.

It's supposed to be a gift, maybe a dedication-

His cell phone rang and he immediately fished it out of his pocket. The number was blocked but he picked up anyway.

''Richard Castle.'' He answered, while playing with a pen.

''Hello Richard, this is Jim Beckett.'' _Beckett_? ''I'm Kate's father.'' Alarm bells rang and Rick dropped the pen.

''Is she alright? What happened?''

''She has been taken into the hospital after trying to pick up a suspect. But she's awake and asking for you, which is funny because she's never mentioned you. And she still makes me call you, _you _Richard Castle.''

''I- Uh- Yes sir, we've met a couple of weeks ago.'' Rick said, stammering. Realizing that he was actually speaking to her _father_. ''If you don't mind, could you give me the number of the room she's in?''

''Of course, she's in room 647.'' Said Jim calmly.

''Thank you for calling sir, I'll be there as soon as possible.'' He threw some money on the table for the waiter to find for his trouble and quickly packed up his stuff.

Rick sprinted out of the coffee shop and halted a cab.

''I'll give you the biggest tip of your life if you get me to the hospital within 10 minutes.'' The cab driver nodded enthusiastically and seemed to accept the challenge.

And yes, within nine minutes Rick threw a couple of bills to the driver while getting out of the car, almost forgetting his bag in the movement. He quickly snatched the bag from the backseat and made his way to the hospital almost running into a little kid on his way in. He apologized to the kid and walked to the reception to ask about the floor.

He got his answer quickly and he made his way to the third floor for room 647. He evened out his breath and straightened his shirt, he shouldn't look too bewildered when he'd finally found her.

Rick scanned the room numbers and finally got to the right door. He knocked and slowly pulled it open. Jim, or at least he thought it was Jim, sat next to the bed, holding Kate's hand who was asleep.

Jim let go of her hand and stood up slowly, stepping next to the bed.

''Jim Beckett, nice to meet you.'' Jim extended his hand for Rick to shake.

Rick excepted. ''Pleasure to meet you sir. Please, call me Rick.''

''Then you can just call me Jim. I just wished it could have been under better circumstances.''

Rick chuckled. ''Yes, that would have been nice.'' He looked at Kate who was still fast asleep. ''How is she doing?'' He said, lowering his voice.

''She's okay, or at least that's what she keeps telling the nurses.'' Rick had to suppress a smile. Yes, that's definitely something he'd expected her to do. ''She got hit with a gun to the side of her head by a suspect which results a small concussion. They gave her some painkillers, trying to relieve the pain. I spoke to her before she got them, which is when she asked me to call you. She said that you could pick her up. And that's when I realized that she'd just asked me to call Richard Castle. So tell me, Rick, how did this happen.''

Rick swallowed. ''We met at a book signing of mine.''

''Really? That's not very surprising.''

''It's not?'' Castle said with a confusing look on his face.

Jim chuckled. ''Well, no. She pretty much tore through your books, it reminded her off- Johanna.''

''She told me.'' Rick said with a sympathetic smile.

''She did?'' Jim said, doing a double take. ''That must mean she likes you very much.''

Rick was just about to form a cleaver response when he saw Kate opening her eyes. Jim immediately walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and he started to leave the room.

''I'm going to get some coffee. Be right back.'' Jim said, leaving the two adults alone.

''Hey'' He said ever so softly, sitting down on the chair where Jim had sat earlier. He grabbed her hand and gave a kiss on her knuckles, pulling the hand against his face and holding it there.

''Hey.'' She whispered back. ''I'm sorry.''

''Why are _you_ sorry?'' He asked.

''That I didn't leave you a note this morning and now I end up in here.''

''Well, yes you did scare me.'' He admitted. ''And please just wake me up next time, I thought you'd left me.''

''You _what_?''

''It's just-''

''No, Rick, I wouldn't leave you like that. _How_ could you think that?'' She snapped.

''How about we keep this conversation for some other time, huh? You need to rest.'' He said calmly.

''The doctor said that I could go home in a couple of hours.'' She looked at the clock, she'd slept for four hours. ''Or maybe now. Maybe if I try to-''

''Oh no, you're not going anywhere.''

''Castle.'' He grabbed her hand more tightly.

''Promise me something.''

''Depends.'' She said narrowing her eyes.

''You'll stay at my place until you are healed.''

''What? _No_. I can't ask you to do that.''

''Ask? I'm telling you. You are staying at my place until you are healed. I like having you there Kate, and quite honestly, it feels kind of empty when you're not around.''

''Ah, so you're just using me to fill up your apartment, huh?''

''You're _so_ much more to me and you know it.'' He said honestly, a soft smile on his face.

''I _know_.'' She whispered.

''So, the conversation is over. You're coming home with me.'' Kate smiled and he shifted in his seat so he could reach her easier. He let go of her hand and stroked her cheek instead. Rick brushed his thumb over her mouth and leaned in to give her a tender kiss, before pressing another kiss on her forehead. ''I'll go get the doctor.''

''Won't be necessary, he just signed the release form.'' Jim said, walking back into the room with three cups of coffee.

''Great, let's get out of here.'' Kate said, immediately getting up. Jim shook his head, stubborn as always. He looked back at Rick who was standing next to Kate, watching her every move. It was known that you could be a little disoriented after having a concussion and apparently Rick seemed to remember that too.

''Would you guys mind leaving the room- I- have to- uh- _change_.''

''I won't mind seeing you change.''

_''My point exactly_.'' Jim laughed and walked out of the room. Rick lingered a little longer, looking at her with a mixture of concern and arousal. ''Go. _Now_.'' He gave her a smug smile and walked backwards out of the room. She shook her head and grabbed the t-shirt he'd managed to lay on her chair before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate propped her feet up on the couch, moving herself to lie down on the fluffy pillow that Castle had got for her. She closed her eyes, listening to the silence of the apartment and relaxing her body.

She heard shuffling coming from the other side of the room. It was light, not like Rick's walking. Alexis. Kate opened her eyes again and looked up to find a pair of blue eyes glued to her.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-'' The girl started, with a concerned look on her face.

''Nah, it's okay. I just had my eyes closed.'' Alexis looked down at her feet. ''Hey, what's wrong. Sit down.'' Kate sat up again and patted the spot next to her for Alexis to sit down. The girl accepted and sat down. ''Did something happen?''

''It's just- I don't-'' She looked panicked.

'''Does it have to do with Jake?'' She nodded. ''Did he do something?'' Alexis shook her head. ''He tried to do something?'' She nodded. ''He tried to do something you're not ready for?'' She nodded again. ''Come here.'' Kate grabbed the girl and pulled her in a hug, Alexis went willingly and pulled her in even tighter. ''Listen. You don't ever, and I mean ever, let a guy force you into doing things you're not ready for. And I mean sexual or none-sexual, you should not do something you don't want to, except if that means homework because you have to do that. Okay?'' Alexis chuckled and let out a strangled sob against Kate's shirt. ''And if he does, well, let's just say that I have a gun and I will use it when necessary. Although I do think that your dad will kill him bare handed if he would find out.''

''It's just that, I like him, you know?'' Kate nodded. ''But I just don't have that in love feeling running through my body. I don't get butterflies any more in my stomach when I see him. The spark just seems over. Even if it was just a short period we were together.''

''The one you read about in the books?'' Kate said knowingly.

''Exactly.''

'''I'm not quite sure that exists honey. _Reality_ tends to get in the way.'' Kate said softly stroking Alexis hair.

''So you're telling me that you're not head over heels in love with my dad?'' Alexis said pulling her head back to look at Kate with a concerned look on her face.

''I am sweetheart.'' Kate said while smiling. She'd just admitted it to herself. Alexis pulled her even tighter into the hug and they both looked up when they heard the door opening.

''Everything okay?'' The girls nodded and Rick dropped Kate's overnight bag on the floor.

''We were just talking.'' Kate offered.

Rick walked over to where they were sitting on the couch and dropped to his knees in front of Alexis. ''Listen Alexis, I'm sorry about how I behaved okay? I was being an ass and I would like to invite Jake over for dinner next Saturday so that I can get to know him better.''

''Won't be necessary dad. You were right.'' Rick's eyes flew open as he realized what she was saying. ''But you really were an _ass_.'' Kate chuckled, let go of the girl and quickly wiped away some of the tears that had managed to escape.

Rick chuckled. ''I know, I'm so sorry.'' Alexis opened her arms and Rick enveloped her in a tight hug.

''Dad. Can't. Breath. Kate. Help.'' Alexis choked out. The adults laughed and he slowly let go of her. ''Alright, well, I need a warm shower, mind if I cook dinner tonight?''

''Not at all sweetheart, go clean up.'' Rick said giving the girl on last kiss on her hair. Alexis gave Kate a nodded and walked up the stairs to her room.

Rick sat down next to Kate and grabbed her hand. He looked her in the eye and smiled. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back to his eyes.

''Thank you so much for helping Alexis, you have no idea how- how much she misses a mother figure in her life.'' He said, while making circles with his thumb on her hand. ''And I'm not saying that you are here to replace her mother and she probably won't admit that she actually misses her... but you know, I'm just glad that she has you. Someone to go to, when I'm not enough.''

''Of course, she's a great girl.''

''She is.'' He agreed. ''And so are _you_.''

''Says the _ruggedly handsome_ man.'' She said with a teasing smile on his face.

''You know, it feels good to hear you finally admit that. I'm not sure anything you say is ever going to top that. After 'I do' of course.'' _She was teasing? Fine. So could he_.

''Really? How about _I love you_?'' His jaw dropped and he dropped the game immediately.

''Well, I'd have to respond with I love you too, huh?'' He said with a smug smile on his face, adoration written all over it.

''Only if you mean it.'' She stated.

He chuckled. ''How could you doubt that.''

''I don't.''


	12. Chapter 12

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: *Crawls out of cave* Hey guys sorry for disappearing for a month. Here you go, kind of shortish, but another scene would have ruined the ending in my opinion. Thank you all so much for your support! And MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! X

_Disclaimer_: If the world is going to end tomorrow... I'm going to be a very pissed ghost because they haven't released Significant Others yet. See? I would have made it air _before_ the end of the world. ;)

* * *

''Kate.''

''Uh huh'' She didn't bother to look up from the book she was reading to look into his eyes, she knew he was up to something. Instead she kept on reading and tried to ignore the adorable pout that he'd formed on his face.

''Kate, come on.'' She lowered the book and slowly looked up. He showed her a goofy grin and quickly leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. ''You know you want to.'' He said, kissing her again. ''The water is already running.''

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Rick stepped closer to the couch and moved his knee between her leg, settling down above her. The book lay long forgotten on her chest as he accidentally knocked it of her, causing them both to laugh. He put his face next to hers, evening out his breath and slowly kissing down her jaw.

''It's _just_ a bath.'' He whispered, his breath hot on her cheek.

Kate chuckled. ''And just _why_ are you so desperate to get me in this bath.''

''Well, because then I would have time to work up some dinner, dim the lights, dress up, light some candles and practice my seduction skills.'' He said, wiggling his brows.

''In that case...'' She gave him a lingering kiss. ''Show me the way.'' He smiled and stood up from the couch, reaching out his hand for her to take. She accepted and allowed him to pull her up, almost immediately falling into his arms. He took advantage of the situation and sneaked in another short kiss. He entwined their fingers and pulled her along through the office and into his bedroom, heading for the bathroom.

''It has bubbles by the way.'' He said with a smirk just before opening the door.

Kate shook her head, an amusing smile on her face. ''Of course it has.''

''Lots of them.''

He opened the door and let her follow him. ''Wow, you weren't kidding.''

''I never joke about bubbles, Kate.'' He stated seriously. ''Enjoy your bath.''

''What? You're not joining me?'' She said with a teasing smile.

''Uh- ye- Wait.'' _Calm Ricky boy, think with your... brain_. ''I'm trying to be a gentleman here- I- I'm not falling for that''

Kate laughed. ''Whatever you want Castle, just close the door behind you please.''

He stepped back and pulled the door along with him. Rick pointed to the back of the door. ''Feel free to use my bathrobe if you want to.''

Kate removed her sweater and folded it, laying it on the counter. ''Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.'' She smirked as she saw him watching her while she removed her shirt.

He swallowed. ''I- I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Just call-''

She walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss. ''Thank you Rick.''

''Anything for you.'' He said softly. He gave her one last look and then closed the door behind him leaving Kate alone.

She had to give him credit, he'd really been a gentleman in the last couple of days. Kate had been staying at the Castle's for little over a week now, since the Captain had refused to let Kate come back in the precinct until she is absolutely and a hundred percent healed. The headache had gotten less after the fourth day and it only became less painful after that day. At the moment, she felt great and most of all, loved.

Rick had been there every single day for her, helping her, comforting her and most of all, simply being there. Yes, he could get over-protective, but he did his best to get her to feel comfortable and he all of it was just so him.

And even though they'd spent pretty much every night in bed with each other, they hadn't gone any further than a simple goodnight kiss, okay, it happened might once or twice that it had turned out into a small make out session, but that's not the point. There was tension between them. Lots of tension. And she knew that he was just playing low because of her injury, but she felt better now and she couldn't wait until he'd make a move.

Kate blushed at the thought and quickly removed her clothes to step into the bathtub. She took in the scenery as she relaxed. Castle had gone through the trouble of lighting candles in the bathroom, setting a glass of wine on a small platform near the bath and well, add some bubbles to it. The whole scene was quite romantic and she couldn't help it but wonder what else he had in store for her tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

''Okay, one last time.'' He nod, swallowing as he tried to process what she was saying. ''Dinner is ready, you just need to put it on the plates. We have lit all the candles, so please don't trip or anything, I don't want to call the fire department... _again_.'' Alexis said sighing. ''Hm. Your tie is- Wait. Come here.'' Alexis walked up to her dad and straightened his tie. ''Way better.''

''Do I have to wear this?'' He said waving the tie around. ''You know I'm not a tie kinda guy.''

''I know dad. Just go with it, okay?'' He nod, only half convinced. ''Now, I'm going to Paige. _Because I don't think I want to be here tonight_.'' She said more mumbling to herself then to anyone in particular.

Rick gasped. ''Alexis Castle!''

She laughed. ''Just. Joking. Dad. Come on.'' She grabbed her bag from the couch and then walked back to her dad in the kitchen. ''I'm just saying that if you and Kate might go there, I don't want to be the one to ruin your evening.''

''You're too mature for your age young lady. And you wouldn't ruin anything. Why would you think that?''

''Uh, yeah I might. The tension between you two is unbearable-'' Rick opened his mouth to speak but he got beaten to it.

''Rick?'' He turned around at the sound of Kate's voice.

''That's my cue to leave.'' Alexis grabbed her dad in a tight hug. ''I'll see you tomorrow. Don't mess this up. I like her too.'' She closed the top button of his suit jacket and kissed his cheek, already heading for the door before he had a chance to process her words.

He heard his name again, the sound of her voice making his heart beat faster. The office was empty, of course it was, as he walked through the doorway to his bedroom. He wasn't sure what to expect when he walked in there, but he most certainly didn't expect Kate to be wearing his bathrobe with, most likely, nothing beneath it. His fantasy was running wild as he took her in, her hair pulled back in a sloppy knot to keep it from getting wet in the bath.

''Castle.''

''Yes.'' He said, his eyes a little droopy.

''You're staring again.''

He gave her a lopsided smile. ''You're wearing my robe.''

''You said I could.''

He shrugged. ''Didn't think you would. You look absolutely gorgeous.''

Kate blushed. The words fell so easy from his tongue, but she could see that he meant it, it was written in his eyes. Another thing she liked about him, his sincerity. His being capable of waving words together as sentences and actually mean it. ''You don't look so bad yourself.''

He stepped forward to her, toying with his tie, pretending to straighten it, a smug smile appearing on his face. ''So I've heard.'' He said, thinking back at the conversation they had a couple of weeks ago.

''More like handsome.''

''Nah, that wasn't the word.'' He said shaking his head.

He stepped even closer to her, now within hand reach. ''It wasn't?''

''Nope.''

''Need me to refresh your memory?'' He said seductively.

''Maybe.'' She mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly drawing her in. He kissed down her jaw, softly nipping at the sensitive skin, skilfully avoiding her mouth. She gasped as he pressed a soothing kiss to her pulse point, sucking it gently. _Yup, that was going to leave a hickey_. Kate chuckled and pulled his face back to hers, her arms wrapped around his neck.

''How is that for refreshing your memory?''

''Hm. Works pretty good.'' She pulled back and looked him in the eye. ''You really are ruggedly handsome.'' He chuckled and gave her another tender kiss.

''Come on, dinner is waiting for us.''

''Just give me some time to change, since I'm a little under dressed.''

He shrugged, a longing look in his eyes. ''I don't mind.''

Kate laughed. Just what she thought he would say. ''I'll be right back.''

XXXXXXXXXX

''Wait. Hold up.'' Rick said, taking a gulp from his wine to help get his food down faster. ''You mean to tell me... that you rode a motorcycle?''

''Oh yeah, I worked all through high school to buy a '94 Harley Softail.'' Kate told him while taking another bite from the delicious food Rick and Alexis had made. ''And I still ride by the way, just not as much as I used to. My parents hated that thing. Made me want to take her out for a spin every day.'' Yes, she hadn't been the most easy teenager. She remembered the day she brought it home, along with her then (rocker) boyfriend on the back of it. Okay, she might have been a rebel now that she thought of it.

''That's- so hot.'' He managed to get out. ''What- uh- happened to it?'' He said taking another gulp from his wine, hoping to drink away the image of Kate straddling a bike.

''I still own it, actually. It's in a storage unit down town along with old stuff my dad needed to dump somewhere.''

''You- We- uh, perhaps we could take it for a spin sometime?'' He offered with a slight hesitation.

''Sure you can handle me in leather, Castle?'' She said with a teasing smile.

''Leather?'' _Jeez Beckett_. ''You're messing with me.'' She shook her head. Oh great. Kate, straddling a bike, in leather. She was planning on killing him.

He took a deep breath. ''Oh my god Castle, you're so easy.''

''Easy? Well no- I mean- What?'' She laughed as he stammered an incomplete sentence. She shook her head. _Men_.

''I don't know, we'll see about that okay?''

''Awesome.'' She had to laugh at the boyish smile that had made a way on his face, she had to check on the motor though... Making sure that it still worked before she got him all excited about the trip.

He had turned the lights of the second she'd walked back into the living room, the candles providing the only light in the room. Romantic could be an overrated word sometimes, but at that moment, Kate couldn't think of any other explanation that had quite the same meaning as she was trying to give the feeling that she was having. All of it looked, well, romantic. He'd even gone through the trouble of putting some music on the background.

She'd put on some dark jeans and a blouse, it wasn't like she had anything special with her. It just hadn't come to her mind to bring a dress for when they'd might go on a date. But she knew that Castle would appreciate the jeans, _because well_, they really showed off her assets.

She took him in, he was even wearing a suit. With a tie. That's funny, Castle never wore ties in the pictures they'd taken at events or publicity pictures. He tugged on the tie. Kate chuckled. _Ah, he was not used to it either._

''You're wearing a tie.'' She stated, giving him a funny look.

''Yup.''

''Why?''

''Alexis told me to.''

Kate laughed. ''That's sweet. You do everything you daughter tells you to, Rick?''

''Well, she told me not to mess this up. So it looks like she gives some solid advice.''

''You can take it off if you want to, since you keep touching it.''

''Oh thank you, this thing has been bothering me all night.'' He said with a relieved look on his face.

Kate laughed and Rick couldn't help it but smile at her the sound of her laugh. It was just so contagious. He still couldn't believe that she was his- she was his, right? The moment of doubt, flashed in his eyes and Kate her smile faded.

A questioning look appeared on her face. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' He said with a reassuring smile. _You're trying to fool a detective here Castle_.

He stood up and threw the tie over the back of the couch, he grabbed a remote from the kitchen counter and switched the song on the stereo. ''Can I have this dance?''

He held out his hand and he helped her up, walking them to the living room, where he and Alexis had moved the coffee table. Resulting an open space. A perfect small dance floor. Kate hadn't even noticed till now that there was furniture missing.

''The place looks great Rick.''

''Thank you, Alexis helped me prepare. Most of it was her plan.'' He admitted with a soft smile on his face when he mentioned his daughter.

''Why did you do this Castle?'' She said moving her arms around his neck. His hands immediately moved to her waist as they moved lazily to the song playing in the background.

''I figured that- well, since you're recovering and you might not feel like going out for dinner. And even though you've been here all week, we haven't really gotten a day for ourselves.''

''Rick, we spent the entire day watching movies on your couch. _Yesterday_.''

His hands moved to her lower back, sneaking them beneath the soft material of the white blouse she was wearing. He softly cherished the skin there, earning a moan falling from her mouth.

''Except for that of course.'' He said, moving his mouth next to her cheek. ''The point is Kate, I just wanted to do something nice for you.''

''Why? You've done 'nice' things for me all week. I'm staying at your place for god's sake.''

Rick chuckled. ''Oh, but you know why.''

''Do I?''

''I think you do Kate.''

''Then why aren't you kissing me?''

''Well, I don't know-'' He got cut of by her lips pressed to his. He tightened his grip on her to keep himself from falling backwards. She could feel his smile through the kiss and she couldn't help it but do the same.

Slowly, they explored each other mouth. They drew apart after a while, evening out their breath. He put his forehead against hers, her eyes never leaving his. She moved her hands down his chest and grabbed his hand. She lay it on her chest, so he could feel the way her heart was beating frantically. He chuckled and moved their hands back to his chest. The same.

She smiled, let go of his hands and gave him tender kiss, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. Ever so slow as she was earlier, she quickly opened the buttons. Rick shrugged out of his suit jacket and threw it on the back on the couch, where his tie had already landed earlier that evening.

His shirt hang loosely around his body and Kate moved her arms over his biceps, chest and pecks. She could feel the muscles tense under her fingers. Just why did he wear suit jackets all the time? Moving her hands to his back, she heard him moan softly.

His hands moved to stop her as he chose that moment to suck on her pulse point. Kate gasped. And as fast as she'd gotten rid of his shirt, he took his time to unbutton her blouse. He heard her groan from frustration, but he didn't care. They were taking this as slow as he could.

With every button open, he kissed the free skin above it, making his way down to the last button. She pulled his face up by grabbing his hair, kissing him fiercely. She tucked on his shirt and he let it fall off his shoulders and he repeated the movement. They stepped even closed to each other, their mouths never leaving. Their skin touched and she took a moment to savor it. It. Them. It was so them.

He seemed to realize the same thing and pulled back to look at her. The look on his face almost made her tear up, it was still a mystery to her how he could love her so much. Because it had to be love what she saw in his eyes. And she probably looked the same way from his point of view.

She reached down and waved their fingers together, words unspoken as she stepped back and led him to his bedroom, locking the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N:**Writing after 12 o'clock does wonders for your inspiration. Let me know what you think of it! x

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the show. At all. Let's just leave it there.

* * *

''Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?'' Montgomery asked as he took in the room once again. The entire floor was filled with people- that is if he could call them people. _Great._

Ryan cleared his throat. ''Multiple arrests, sir. We have to interview the entire group of- Uh, zombies.''

''It's just a _group of people'' _Esposito interjected_. ''-_who pretend to be zombies to get out of their regular boring lives, nothing special.''

''Apparently, our victim was a regular to the zombie walks and we may get some information his co-zombies.'' Ryan told Montgomery and Esposito snickered.

''You sure you guys don't need any help? I'm pretty sure Beckett is desperate to come in.'' The boys chuckled and Montgomery tried not to laugh himself.

''No we got it, she can use her extra day. We'll bother her with the zombies tomorrow.'' Ryan proposed.

''Fine have it your way, good luck boys.'' They nodded and Montgomery took off again, making his way through the herd of zombies to the break room.

Esposito turned to Ryan. ''You just like saying the word zombie, do you?''

Kevin nodded. ''Pretty much.''

Esposito chuckled. ''I figured.'' They walked back to the conference room where they'd set up a table for the interviews.

''I can't believe Beckett is missing this case, she would have hated it, no doubt.''

''You know who would have loved it?'' The look on Ryan's face said 'who?' ''Castle.''

''Yeah about him, are they still seeing each other?''

''Dude, are you kidding me? She's living with him for the week.''

''No way!'' Ryan exclaimed. ''How did I miss this?'' He said more to himself then to Esposito.

''You're a detective, bro. I expected more of you.'' Esposito said with a somewhat fake disappointed look on his face.

''Maybe we should ask them out for drinks. You know, get some new information. It's not like Kate is giving us anything.''

''I'm just wondering if I should start looking for a new tux some time soon. If Beckett's staying with him and she's _actually_ letting him take care of her... Then I'm pretty sure she has it pretty bad.''

''Yeah, you should see her all smiling when she gets a text from him. It's so... un-Beckett.''

''True bro.'' Esposito agreed. ''You free next Saturday?'' Ryan nodded. ''Great, I'll ask Lanie to tag along. I'm pretty sure she'll be more than happy to torture Kate and her _boyfriend_.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Ryan said, agreeing. They fist bumped and went their own ways.

Esposito stepped out of the room with his notepad, searching through the list of names. ''Alright, I'm looking for Max Collins and Greg Mellark.'' Two guys stuck their hands up. ''Come in, please.''

XXXXXXXXXX

''Zombies? You mean _actual_ zombies? Oh my god, that's awesome.''

''Relax Rick, it was just a group of people _dressed_ as zombies.''

''But the killer was a zombie?''

''Yes.'' She admitted with a sigh. _And back was the five-year-old._

''What else?'' He said with an exciting look on his face.

''Don't know, I just got a text from Ryan telling me that they definitely need me back tomorrow. And he said that he'd call me tonight to fill me in, so that I can dive right into it tomorrow morning.''

''It's too bad, would have loved to have you here for another day.''

''Yeah, me too.'' She admitted.

He moved in to hug her and gave her a kiss on her hair.

''I'm going to miss not having you around the entire day. Not being be able to talk to you, kiss you whenever I want to, hug you...''

She pulled back from his embrace, looking him straight in the eye. ''You're trying to make me feel guilty, aren't you?''

''Me? Never.'' He said with innocent look on his face.

''Thought so.''

''So, what do you want to today?''

She gasped. ''What? You got nothing planned? I'm shocked.''

''Hey. I would have been happy to stay in bed with you all day. But you wanted to get up and shower.'' He pouted as he stole a kiss from her.

''Castle, we needed that shower, not to mention some food.''

''Yes, and round four was amazing, just like the other rounds of course.'' Kate chuckled. ''I can't believe we haven't done that sooner.''

She slowly kissed down his jaw, successfully torturing him by not kissing him on the mouth. ''You're right. We should have done that sooner.''

He cleared his throat. ''Talking about sooner... we should probably clean up this mess before Alexis comes home.''

Kate blushed as she took in the scene, several pieces of discarded clothing on the couch and their dinner from the night before was still on the kitchen table.

She chuckled. ''Yeah, that's probably for the best.'' He leaned in and waved his hand through her hair, kissing her fiercely.

The door cracked open and Alexis appeared in the doorway.

''Oh, thank god.'' Alexis exclaimed. ''I'm so happy for you guys!'' She ran up to the couple and hugged them both tightly. ''Okay, I've got to unpack. I'll see you later.''

And with that she was gone again. Kate chuckled as she watched Rick's stunned face.

''You don't think that she might have overlooked that I'm _only_ wearing your shirt from last night, huh?'' Kate said with a regretting look on her face.

''Nope.''

''Yeah, I thought so.''

He laughed and hugged her closer. ''Just my shirt, huh?''

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss. ''Took you long enough to notice mister Castle.''

''Does that mean you are interested in a round five, miss Beckett?'' He said wiggling his brows suggestively.

''Castle. First of all, your daughter is home.'' She said, pointing up the stairs. He pouted. ''Second, we have places to be.'' She gave him another kiss and then untangled herself from his grasp. Slowly she walked back to his bedroom and he followed her immediately.

''Really? Where?'' He asked, letting himself drop on his bed, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her.

''We have to drop by my dad's house.''

''No offense, but why?''

Kate chuckled. ''That's a surprise, Castle. Now, go put on some clothes. That means jeans and a regular t-shirt.'' She laughed at his suspicious look as she turned around and headed for the bathroom.

Just before entering, she turned back to him. ''Oh and if you have a leather jacket... better put that on too.''

XXXXXXXXXX

''Kate.'' Jim Beckett opened the door and enveloped his daughter in a hug. ''How are you? You okay?''

''Hey, dad.'' She held onto him a little tighter. It looked like she needed it just as much as he did. ''I'm fine, going back to work tomorrow, actually.''

''That's good to hear.'' He slowly let go off her. They weren't the kind of people who showed their affections for each other by physical contact, which is why he cherished the small moments she simply let him.

He looked over Kate's shoulder and found a very nervous looking Richard Castle standing behind her. ''Rick, how are you? Nice to see you again.''

''Jim.'' He shook hands with the man. ''Never been better.'' He said looking at Kate. Jim just smiled and motioned for them to come in.

''He already likes you, no need to suck up Castle.'' She whispered as he passed her.

''He does?''

''Has he threatened you yet?'' She asked him.

Rick swallowed. ''No.''

She patted him the shoulder and put her mouth next to his ear. ''Trust me. You're good.''

''So, what can I help you with? It's not like you just drop by for nothing, you must need something. Or did you just come to see your old man?''

Kate let herself fall on the comfortable couch. ''You're not even going to offer us coffee before the interrogation?''

''Ah, so you _do_ need something.'' Jim stated. ''What is she looking for Rick, please enlighten me.''

Rick chuckled. ''I honestly don't know sir- I mean- Jim.''

''What? Asking for you to wear a leather jacket didn't ring any bells? I'm disappointed in you Castle.''

''Well, you know, I was _hoping_, that doesn't mean that I was right.'' He said, smirking.

''Since when do you realize that you're not always right?''

''I don't know, some woman named Kate might have had something to do with it.''

''Ah, did she now?'' She said with a teasing smile on her face.

''What else did she tell you-''

''You guys realize that I'm still in the room, right?'' Jim quipped, breaking their spell.

Kate immediately turned back to her dad.

No, she hadn't realized that. _Oops_.

''What, why would you say that?''

''Well, you looked like if you could have taken him right here... so I'm not continuing this conversation because you're still my daughter and I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth.''

Both Kate as Rick stayed silent, trying to contain their laughter as they watched Jim struggle to erase the image out of his mind.

''So, coffee?'' Jim suggested, getting up.

''Yes, please.'' Rick said, relieved they could get the conversation running again. It was not every day your girlfriend's father was fishing about your love life, or well, pointing out that they were being very obvious about their intentions.

''Actually dad, we need to-'' Kate started.

''Come on, you can't even stay for a cup of coffee? I haven't seen you in months, I get a call from the hospital and I turn up, only to get you taken away by this man here.'' He said pointing at Castle. ''And now you just drop by for 5 minutes? That's just unacceptable, even from you Katie.''

''Fine, we'll stay for coffee.'' Satisfied with her answer, Jim shuffled back into the kitchen.

''Well, that was embarrassing.''

''Shut up Castle.'' She said monotone as he laughed.

Jim entered the room with three cups of coffee and put them on the table in front of them.

''So tell me, why are you here.''

''Actually, I was just coming to see you.'' Her dad gave her a look and she sighed dramatically. '_'Fine_, I need the key to the storage unit.''

''Why?'' He questioned.

''The bike. I need to check the engine, take some pictures, I'm thinking about selling it, actually. I can't keep it locked up in that storage forever.'' Jim looked almost relieved. That was, until she continued to speak. ''Just kidding. I promised Rick a ride.''

Jim shook his head. ''And here I was thinking that you would actually sell it. Stupid me.''

''You should know by now that I'm not getting rid of it, dad.''

''Trust me, I know.'' Jim mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. Rick couldn't help it but laugh at the interaction between the two. ''Alright, I'll get the key for you, anything else?''

''I don't know, I was thinking about a get together next Sunday? Dinner?'' She suggested.

''Sounds good.'' Jim agreed. ''Are you coming too, Rick?''

He shrugged. ''If you'll have me.''

''Of course.''

''Any place you'd like to go?'' Kate asked.

''We could do it at the loft.'' Rick offered.

''Sure, if it's not too much trouble.''

''Not at all.''

''Oh, and that way you get to meet his daughter Alexis. She's the best.''

''Daughter?'' Oh yes, that _might_ have slipped her mind.

''I have a fifteen-year-old daughter from my first marriage. Her mother isn't in the picture any more. Never was, actually. She was just never mother-material. I raised Alexis on my own, doing the best I could. She turned out pretty well, I think.'' He said with a slight chuckle. Kate lay her hand on his knee, silently letting him know that he was doing okay.

''Must have been tough as a single dad.'' Jim said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

''Life does not go over rose peddles. But I wouldn't have it any other way.''

''Really? You don't want the perfect life?'' Kate said with a questioning look on her face.

''Where's the fun in that?'' He said referring to one of the earlier conversations they'd had. Kate picked up on it and gave him a short kiss on his cheek. Her dad watched the exchange with great interest, he'd just never thought he would see his daughter in love.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was going to be the death of him.

Straddling that bike in a leather jacket, rolling it out of the storage unit and testing the engine all with that super sexy concentrating look on her face... It was like she combined in that way just to torture him. He was sure she had.

_Thank God_ it was only a leather jacket though, because he wasn't sure if he could handle the pants. He'd probably had to get that out of his system before stepping on the bike with her.

She locked the door to the storage and stepped on her motor cycle. She had given him two helmets to go with it and a pair of hand gloves, probably for her. Once she was sure that no one was be able to simply 'pick the lock' and steal her stuff, she walked back to Castle and stepped on her bike.

''Is this my early birthday present?'' He said with a mischievous look on his face. Kate stepped off the bike again and squatted down beside it.

''No, this is me paying you back for letting me stay at your place the entire week.'' She replied. Satisfied with her bike's condition, she looked back up at Castle.

''That's a great deal.'' He stuck out his hand and pulled her up, putting his hands on her waist when she stood in front of him. ''Let me know if you want to stay another week, I'll be looking forward to the payback.''

''Of course you are Castle.'' She said shaking her head. ''But I think I already 'paid' back half of my debt when you found out about my tattoo.''

''Yes, and I'll be revisiting that spot some time soon.''

''I have no doubt you will.'' She gave him a sweet kiss and stepped on the motor cycle again, putting on her helmet. ''You ready for a ride, Rick?''

He grabbed her spare helmet from her grasp and put it on as well. ''You have no idea.''

''Okay, step up from the left side.'' He obeyed her request and moved his hands just below her waist. ''Castle, move your hands _higher_.''

She could practically hear him grin. ''You didn't seem to mind last night.''

''You know what, I'm not even going to respond to that.'' He laughed and pulled himself against her, keeping her safe as he'd like to think of it. '' If the motorcycle is turning right, look over the my right shoulder. If it is turning left, look over the my left shoulder. Capisce?''

''Yes, detective.''

''Good.'' She started the engine and almost immediately she felt his grip tightening on her. ''Enjoy the ride.''

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate lifted her head from the pillow and started looking for her favourite heat source. Much to her surprise, he was sitting up in bed, against the headboard with his laptop on his lap, typing away furiously. ''What are you doing?''

''Writing. Go back to sleep.''.

''Rick, it's 3am, _you_ need to go back to sleep.''

He chuckled. ''I can't.''

''Why not?'' She asked him.

''The whole trip with the motor cycle gave me some great inspiration.'' Her favourite author was working on his newest book while he was in bed with her, that was just an opportunity she couldn't let go.

''Newest Derrick Storm novel?'' She tried.

''Something- like that.'' He said, his eyes not leaving his screen.

''What do you mean?''

Rick swallowed. _This was it_. ''I'm kinda working on something new.''

She had a curious look on her face. ''Really? Tell me.'' He had no idea how she'd might react when he told her that he was writing about _her_. And knowing Kate, there would be a 'but'.

He moved the laptop from his lap and set it down next to him. ''Well, it's about a female detective-''

''What about Storm?'' She interjected immediately, not even hearing his words.

''What about him?'' He said, playing dumb.

'' You know exactly what I mean. What are you going to do with him, Castle? It's not like you can just kill him off for you to continue with another series-''

''I _can_ just kill him off and I will kill him off.''

''What do you mean you want to kill off Derek Storm? How could you?'' She said with a disapproving look.

''Because frankly nothing is original any more, I know exactly what Derek is going to do when he comes into a room. I know what is going to happen and why it will happen. He's boring Kate. I need something new and fresh, something that will make me want to write again.'' It's true, she'd read about it that he'd had a writer's block a little while ago. ''I didn't have any inspiration, got stuck chapter after chapter and I _hated_ what I wrote.'' He waved his hand through his hair in frustration. ''With this new character, Kate... I feel inspired and I can't wait to write when I have the time. And I'm always filled with new ideas for scenes and interactions. She's a piece of work and I can't wait till I have it all done on paper. She inspires me.''

''Kate. I'm writing a book about you. It's about _you_.''


	14. Chapter 14

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: I've made some scandalous grammar/spelling mistakes in the previous chapters, which I want to apologize for. I'm trying to find a beta-reader to correct for me before I upload it on here, but so far no luck though. Anyone interested? Again, thank you all so much.

Disclaimer: Tried to get my hands on the show in exchange for my DVD-collection. They weren't buying it. Too bad.

* * *

''Kate. I'm writing a book about you. It's about _you_.''

She opened her mouth to speak but she refrained herself from doing so.

Okay, now he was getting _slightly_ worried about the rest of her reaction. He placed the laptop on his night-stand, moving back to sit against the headboard.

''Me. You're writing a book about me.'' She said, looking at him for confirmation.

''Yes, you.''

She huffed. ''But _why_?''

''Because-''

''Castle. Do you have any idea what it will be like if people find out she's based on me? I'm a female detective, do you have any idea of the crap they make me put up with _because_ I'm female cop? Can you imagine what it will be like when they find out a best selling author is basing a book on me? They'll probably think I've slept my way to the top.''

''You're going to let other people's opinions influence about how you live your life?''

''No, I won't Rick. But you do realize that it will only make my job harder than it already is.''

''And what if I don't tell anyone who the character is based on?'' He tried.

''You and I both know that if they spot us together, the rumours will start and they will, quite frankly, be true.'' She leaned back against the headboard. ''Do you understand why I have my doubts?''

''I don't have to publish it if you don't want to. You know, just keep it between us. I like writing it and I will finish it anyway.''

She sighed. ''What am I going to do with you Castle.''

''Keep me around for a really long time?'' He replied with a hopeful look on his face.

Kate chuckled. ''You sound like a twelve-year-old.''

''But you still love me.'' He said with a smug smile on his face, the worried glance washed off his face.

''That I do.''

''I love you too.'' He leaned in for a chaste kiss, one that was over all too soon because she pulled away.

''Okay. Let me read it.'' An exciting look covering her face.

''You'll be the first.'' He promised, leaning in again.

''No, I mean, let me read it as in _now_.''

''I- uh- I'm not sure...''

''Oh come on, it's based on me. I want to read it. I should be allowed to read it.''

''But it's not finished yet- It needs to be edited and some parts have to be rewritten- And I just don't think that it's the best for you if you read it _after_ I'm done writing it.'' He finished lamely.

She leaned over him and grabbed the laptop before he could keep her from doing so. He tried to take it away from her, but she kept a hand against his chest to keep him back. He made a whining noise and she chuckled. Maybe nine-year-old was more like it.

The second she opened the laptop, she found that it was password protected. She managed to keep a straight face as she realized that it couldn't be too hard to figured out Castle's password and started guessing.

''Really Kate, you think my laptop isn't password protected. I'm a best-selling mystery novel author.'' He watched as she typed in the wrong password. He chuckled and she slapped him against his leg. ''Hey what was that for!'' Ignoring him, she looked up and scanned through his room. Only one more try before the laptop would shut down. She checked the DVD's lining up near his television. Worth a shot.

The background changed and a picture of the younger version of Rick and Alexis filled the screen.

''How did you-''

''You know, for an author your quite predictable.'' She grinned. ''Forbidden Planet, Castle, really? You think that was hard?''

''Let me just-'' He started.

''Let you just, _what_?''

''Let me scroll back to the first page.'' He said, avoiding eye contact with her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''It contains a sex scene doesn't it.''

''Let's talk about that some other time.'' She playfully slapped his chest as she moved into his embrace. He laid his chin on her head and smiled. Everything went better than expected.

She gave him a last squeeze and moved the laptop to her lap to start reading.

Oh boy, it was even worse when he was right there next to her while she was reading. What if she didn't like it?

While Rick was slowly freaking out over the fact that she'd stayed silent for over fifteen minutes. He began to move around nervously and Kate had laid her hand on his leg to keep him from moving any further.

She was so into it. This might just be the most adorable side of her he'd seen so far.

He gave her a kiss on her temple and pulled her back against his chest, feeling her relax in his arms. Now he could at least read along with her over her shoulder.

She'd just finished chapter one.

''Castle- That was-''

_Awful? Boring? Horrible? Tasteless? _

''That was great, I love it.''

And that meant more to him than any other criticism he'd ever had.

''Really?'' He said with disbelief on his face.

She shifted so that she could look at him. ''You based Oacha and Raley on Ryan and Esposito, I suppose?''

He chuckled. ''That obvious, huh?''

''You've only met them a couple of times, I'm impressed.'' A smile making a way onto her face. ''You should probably clear this with them though, Ryan is a fan, but I don't know about Esposito.''

''So... you're okay with this?''

''I just need to get used to the idea, okay?'' She moved to cup his jaw, stroking his cheek with her thumb. ''Maybe need a little time to process it.'' She wasn't rejecting the idea, but she also wasn't too pleased with the entire situation. It was kind of hard to say no with that pout on his face.

''Time, yeah of course. I can give you time.'' He said nodding. ''And maybe by the time you are done processing, I will have finished writing the book.''

''You done with that?'' She asked, pointing to the laptop.

He quickly saved the file again, just to be sure and handed it to Kate. ''Why?''

She chuckled. ''I have other plans.'' Kate sat up and moved to straddle him. His cheeky grin told her everything she needed to know as she leaned in to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXX

''Good morning boys.''

''Morning Beckett. You're awfully cheery this morning.'' Ryan replied.

Kate walked to her desk and dropped her bag next to her chair. ''I'm back to work, what do you think?''

''Oh and here I was thinking that it about your boy.'' He said with a teasing grin on his face.

She turned around immediately. ''My. Boy?''

''Yeah, Castle.'' Esposito said, walking up to Ryan with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Ryan and leaned back against his desk with a satisfied look on his face. ''How's he doing by the way?''

''You're asking how he's doing, before you ask how I'm doing? You do realize that I was the one with a concussion.''

''Yeah, that was low dude.'' Ryan said, quickly taking a sip from his coffee.

''Sorry.'' Esposito replied successfully avoiding eye contact with Beckett. ''How are you doing Beckett?''

''Never been better.'' She said honestly. ''Now about the case, Ryan you said that this guy was actually acting like a zombie.''

''That is correct.''

''Do you have any idea why he was acting like that?''

''We thought there might be drugs involved of some sort, but Lanie has to confirm our suspicions. Those results should be in this morning.''

''Let's say that it was drugs.'' They both nodded. ''Where would he get it?''

''From a dealer.'' Esposito gave Ryan an are-you-kidding-me-look and Kate chuckled. ''Sorry.'' He said with a sheepish look on his face.

''I mean, he might get it from one of the zombie walkers. Have you questioned them about drugs?''

''We haven't yet, but we still need to get a couple of statements, we didn't manage to get all the zombie-walkers interviewed yesterday.''

''They have a meeting today.'' He checked his watch. ''Starting in about 30 minutes, a couple of blocks away from here.''

''Alright, let's get going.'' She clipped on her badge and put away her gun. The guys did the same and walked after her towards the elevator. They waited for it to arrive and stepped in.

''You know, when this case is over, we should go to the Old Haunt. Have some drinks. Debrief each other. It's been a while since we met up there.'' Esposito proposed.

''Ooh, I like it.''

Kate chuckled. ''Sure guys, I'll be there.''

''You know what, you should bring Castle.'' Ryan said, very subtly.

''You two set this up didn't you.'' Kate asked, glaring at the guys.

''What? No.'' Esposito tried at the same time Ryan said ''Yeah. Pretty much.''

''What's the matter with you bro.'' Javier whispered, nudging Kevin. ''Not cool.''

Kate laughed. ''It's okay guys, I'll bring him.''

XXXXXXXXXX

He flopped on the couch, just as he phone started to ring. He picked it up and let himself fall back against the cushions. ''You've reached the phone of Richard Castle how may I help you?''

''Have I told you that I love you lately?''

He jumped up from his spot. ''What? Why- No.''

Paula laughed. ''Relax Richard, I was talking about the pictures in the gossip section of your favourite news paper. You should wear leather jackets more often.'' He let himself fall back immediately.

''So, I've been told.'' He said as he grabbed the paper from the table and flipped it open, searching for the story. Two pictures of him and Beckett riding the motorcycle and a pretty decent article. ''Hm. Well, that's not too bad actually.''

''The press loves you guys.'' Paula stated. ''Which is why-''

''Paula.'' He said with a warning tone.

''Hear me out here, will you?'' He stayed silent and she took it as a sign to continue. ''In order for the promotion of your latest book, it would be great for the sales if you showed up at the opening of restaurant Q3 next week.''

''Okay. I can do that. No problem.''

''_With_ Kate.''

''It's going to be a _no_'' He knew that she wasn't pleased with the answer, however he couldn't care any less. ''But I'll ask what she thinks of it, okay?''

''That will do for now.'' She agreed, even though he could hear that she was slowly losing her temper. ''Also Rick, please don't get yourself killed by that- thing.''

''It's just a motorcycle Paula.''

''Yeah, but you're on the back of it. And she's riding it.'' Rick kept his hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from saying something he knew he was going to regret. ''Oh gosh, the head lines-''

''Bye Paula'' He said, snapping the phone shut. He dropped his phone on the couch and grabbed his fresh coffee from the table next to him.

''Is Paula bothering you again?'' Alexis said with a teasing smile on her face. She let herself fall on the couch next to him, carefully avoiding his laptop.

''Hey, that's not funny.''

''What did she want?'' She questioned.

''For me and Beckett to go to an opening next week.''

''I thought you guys were trying to _lay low_''

He chuckled. ''We were, it's just not working out as good as we hoped.''

''I guess that you already know about the article?'' He nodded. ''Yeah, grams texted me this morning telling me that I needed to pick it up for you. She said that you might like the pictures. But it looks like you already have it.''

''I really like the pictures though'' Alexis stated, taking in the article and the pictures. ''Why are you actually on the back of it? Knowing you, you would want to ride it yourself.''

''See, that's what I told her, but she wouldn't let me.''

''_Thank god_.'' Alexis mumbled.

''I heard that.'' He said, pulling her into a hug.

''I just don't want you to get killed by a _motorcycle_.''

He gasped. ''You have a preferable way for me to die?''

''When you are over a hundred, simply in your sleep. No pain. After you've had the change to say goodbye to your loved ones, of course.''

''You think about this stuff?'' He said softly, stroking her hair.

She shrugged. ''Who doesn't?''

''You act way too old for your age.''

She chuckled. ''Well, someone has to act like an adult around here.''

''Oh, funny.'' He said laughing. ''Are you thinking what, I'm thinking?''

''Depends. Lasertag?'' He nodded enthusiastically. She narrowed her eyes at him. ''You're on.''

XXXXXXXXXX

After they'd found the drugs dealer Tom Williams, who had responsible for the 'zombie' drug, it couldn't get any better and the answers just started rolling in. Within two days they had the entire case figured out.

Kate hadn't seen Castle since she'd gone back to work. She only just managed to get home before collapsing on her bed. It was frustrating how tired she still was from being sick all week. And next to that it had been weird to sleep alone at night, so when she did finally have the time to sleep, she just couldn't get comfortable without him next to her.

Saturday evening. The boys had taken care of the paperwork while Kate went out to get them dinner. Once she came back with food, they were almost done writing things down. Glad that they could finally stop saying the word zombie, they agreed to go out and some drinks at the Old Haunt as a celebration. Esposito had already asked Lanie if she wanted to come and she had agreed to meet them there. The boys even subtly hinted that Castle could still come if he wanted to, so she decided to give him a call.

''Good evening miss Beckett.'' He said, charming as ever.

''Hey Castle.'' She smiled, glad to hear his voice again. ''Listen, the boys, Lanie and I are going out for drinks at the Old Haunt. And you can come too if you want to.''

''I'll meet you there in twenty.'' He hung up the phone again and she turned back to the boys.

''You guys coming? Castle is meeting us there.'' They grabbed their stuff and made their way towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXX

She'd told the boys that they go ahead and start drinking while she waited for Castle outside. She needed him for herself for a couple of seconds, she'd gotten so used to him being there that it had been weird for them to spent two days apart.

Not a minute too late, he stepped out of a cab and walked up to her with a big smile on his face.

''Hello there.'' He said, immediately leaning in for a kiss. She accepted and deepened the kiss slightly. ''I missed you.''

''I've missed you too.'' She admitted, moving a lock of hair that had fallen across his face. She loved that boyish look on him. '' Couldn't sleep last night.''

He groaned. ''Don't even get me started about sleeping. I'm not sure if I am ever be able to sleep without you next to me.''

She blushed. ''Let's go inside, shall we.''

He grabbed her hand and followed her inside. She led him to a booth in the corner of the pub, where he saw Ryan and Esposito talking to Lanie. Kate sat down and pulled him down next to her, their hands still connected under the table.

''Good evening everyone.'' They all greeted him back with the same enthusiasm.

After a while, Ryan said something about needing some alcohol for the stories they were digging up about his rookie years and motioned for Castle to follow him. Castle was only happy to help him and even paid for the drinks, a thank you, for keeping her safe.

They waited near the bar after ordering and Ryan turned to Castle. ''So Castle, you working on something new?''

''I am, actually.'' He said, automatically looking for Kate who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Lanie.

''Really? That's quick.''

''What can I say- She inspires me.''

''She?'' He asked, wondering. ''I thought you were writing Derrick Storm novels. At least, you were the last time I checked.''

''Promise you won't tell anyone?'' Ryan nodded. ''I'm writing a new main-character based on Beckett. I actually have a couple of characters based on you and Esposito.''

''That's awesome!'' Ryan exclaimed, earning a confused look from a couple of people.

''Really? So you're okay with it?''

''Yeah. Absolutely.'' Ryan said with a broad smile on his face. ''You should try if Beckett will let you ride along on a case. That way you can, you know, really get the characters right.''

Castle laughed. ''Trust me, I'm trying.''

The bartender signalled them that their drinks were ready and Castle paid. They grabbed the drinks from the bar and started walking back to their table.

''Hey Beckett. Why won't you let Castle shadow you for a case?''

Rick's eyes shot wide open. Okay, maybe a 'to the point' conversation about this wasn't the right way to ask Kate. After all, she'd already rejected the idea once before.

She shot him a death glare. _Definitely not drunk enough_, he realized, taking a big gulp from his beer hoping that she would look away.

''No.''

''But-'' Ryan tried.

She shook her head. ''No guys, he's not following me on a case.''

''Why not?'' Esposito asked, shrugging.

''You know, if she won't let him, maybe he could shadow us for a case. She can't say anything about that, right?'' Ryan said to Esposito.

''Why would he want to shadow _us_?'' Esposito questioned.

''He's basing characters on us for his next book.''

''He's what?'' Esposito said, shooting a confused look at Castle. ''Basing characters on us?''

''Your name won't be mentioned, don't worry.''

Javier took a gulp from his beer. ''Yeah sure, I'm cool with that.''

''Great.'' Castle said relieved.

''What about me?'' Lanie quipped.

Castle put on a thinking face. ''I was thinking about a medical examiner named Lauren Parry.''

''See.'' Lanie said, looking back to Kate. ''This is why I like him.''

Castle laughed, but stopped as he saw the look on Kate's face. _Not amused_.

''Just one case, Beckett. Nothing big.'' Ryan tried with his puppy look.

Lanie spoke up. ''Yeah, come on Beckett, what's the worst that can happen?''

Kate groaned. ''If you are going to start like this, I'm going to need more alcohol.'' She looked back at Rick who had a pout on his face and not being able to refrain herself from doing so, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. ''Fine. One case. That's all.'' He put his hands on her cheeks and in his enthusiasm gave her a sweet kiss. In front of her co-workers. And best friend. _Oops_.


	15. Chapter 15

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and I wasn't actually sure if I should upload it or not, but I can't think of an other way I want it to go... so here you go. Also, my updates aren't that regular any more, my apologies, but I seriously f-up my school work, so I can't afford any 'free time'. Would love to hear from you guys.

_Disclaimer_: I had to change my laptop settings to Region 1 just so that I could watch the Castle season 4 DVD. Should've bought a multi-region dvd-player. Seriously. In other words, I don't own anything. Except Jake. And he's a real person too... so I don't _really_ own him.

* * *

''Castle, have you seen my-'' She turned around to find him watching her. ''What?''

He chuckled. ''You left your bra somewhere between the living room and my desk... or it could be _on_ my desk, I'm not quite sure.''

Kate grabbed a pillow from the chair and threw it at him. He quickly rolled over and avoided the pillow attack. ''That's not very nice of you.''

''My father is going to be ringing that doorbell in less than ten minutes and I can't find half of my clothing.''

''But you look so good without them.'' He tried with a smug smile.

''Castle.'' She warned. ''Get. Dressed. _Now_.''

He stood up from his spot and collected his boxers from the floor to put them on, not without winking at her first of course. She laughed and shook her head, some things just never changed. He made his way to his office and fished the bra from under his desk. He chuckled. _How did it end up there?_

He walked back to Kate with the bra dangling on his finger. She grabbed it from him and quickly put it on. ''I can't believe you talked me into this.''

''Actually, there wasn't much talking.'' He said, raising his brows suggestively. She rolled her eyes at him and went to search for the rest of her clothing. He walked after her. ''Hey, you walked into the kitchen with that new dress, what did you expect to happen?''

Kate turned around quickly, making Rick take a step back in surprise. ''Are you saying that this was my fault?''

''No-'' She glared at him. ''Okay, yes- That was what I was saying.''

''Well, you shouldn't have worn that black v-neck t-shirt.''

''Really? The black t-shirt?'' He said with a surprised look on his face. ''I guess I better put on something else then, can't have you all over me while your dad is here.''

She smacked him on his chest and he quickly put his arms around her from punching him harder. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and he could feel her grin. He bent down to give her a kiss on top of her head.

''Rick.''

''Yes.''

''Where is my dress.''

''Kitchen counter.'' He said, moving his mouth down her neck. She pushed him back again and grabbed the dress, putting it on.

She walked back to the bathroom and straightened her dress. The reflection of her in the mirror shocked her. He'd really done a good number on her.

''Dammit Rick you gave me a hickey.''

He tried not to laugh. ''Relax, we're adults, your dad will understand.''

She groaned and applied some make-up on the purple coloured mark. ''Would it be weird if I wore a scarf?'' She said more to herself than to him.

He walked into the bathroom while buttoning his dress shirt. ''Nope, it's cold enough and it's chic so I think that you could pull it off. Although, you are wearing a dress... so... That might be a little weird.''

''Okay, scarf is out of the question.'' He admitted while applying some gel in his hair, bringing it back into model.

They heard the door open and Rick walked back into the living room, still adjusting his suit jacket that he'd picked up on the way over.

''Hey sweetie.'' He said, pulling her in a hug.

''Hey dad, please don't freak out-'' Alexis started. He unwrapped himself from her to look at her face, but had this strange feeling of being watched. He looked up and found Jake standing in his hall way.

''Hello mister Castle.'' The boy said, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Rick tried very hard not to slam the door in the boy's face. And succeeded. He could practically feel the pat on his back from Kate.

''But Jake is here and I was wondering if he could have dinner with us.'' She finished with a regretful look on her face.

Castle cleared his throat, hoping to swallow the words that were actually in his mouth. ''Well, Jim is going to be here any minute- I'm not sure-''

Kate chose that moment to come walking into the living room. She could hear Rick thanking her for saving them from an already awkward conversation.

''Castle, we made enough food for at least ten people, he can join us.''

And that was _not_ the answer he was expecting.

''I guess it's alright if he-'' He sighed. ''Joined us for dinner.''

''I wouldn't want to ruin your evening sir, I can just go back home if you don't want me here. I respect your decision.''

''Go-'' Kate pinched him. Hard. ''Go to the kitchen and just grab yourself a drink. Make yourself at home.'' Jake nodded and walked after Alexis.

He groaned, this evening could not get any better. Just as Alexis passed him, he pulled her aside, lowering his voice to a whisper.

''You could have texted me.'' He said before closing the door.

''I did!'' She exclaimed.

''You didn't!''

''Check your phone.''

He patted his pocket and came to realisation that his phone wasn't there. Suddenly remembering his earlier activities he figured that he must have lost it somewhere. He gave Alexis a sheepish smile and walked back to the bedroom, where he'd lost his pants earlier that evening.

Kate took the opportunity to walk up to Jake, who was standing nervously near the kitchen table. Apparently, he didn't know what to think of the situation either. She made a mental note to talk to Alexis later.

''Hi Jake, how are you?'' She said with a smile.

Intimidation was the key. She could break hardcore criminals, so why not a hormonal teenager?

''Pretty good, madam.''

''Good to hear that.'' She cleared he throat and grabbed his arm, making him follow her to the kitchen. ''I'd like to have a word with you.''

''Of course.''

''If you ever hurt her-''

''No madam- I would never-'' He said, interrupting her.

''Listen. He doesn't really like you.'' She said motioning to Rick, who just walked up to Alexis showing her that he had actually received the text but hadn't seen it. The boy nodded in agreement but stayed silent. ''Now, if you ever and I mean _ever_, pressure Alexis into doing God knows what, you'll be dealing with me. And not him.''

''I- understand.'' He managed to get out.

''Good. I'm the one gun so it's not like you really have a choice.'' The boy looked terrified. Satisfied with her speech, she went to set up the kitchen table.

She could feel Rick's gaze on her from across the room. She made the mistake of making eye contact with him and gave Jake the opportunity to excuse himself to the bathroom.

Rick immediately walked up to her with a glass of wine.

''Did you just scare of the potential boyfriend?''

''Not the boyfriend any more, they are _just_ friends.'' She said, sighing. ''At least, that's what Alexis told me last time.''

''Yes, well, I've been there and it's pretty much the same.'' He mumbled.

''You're a good father, Rick. And don't you ever doubt that.'' He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. She pulled back to make him look at her. ''But don't try to force yourself in her social life, teenage girls hate that and it will only make them turn on you.''

''Speaking from experience?''

''How do you think I got that motor cycle?''

He sighed. ''I was afraid you would say that.''

''Yes and that was actually the same year I got my tattoo. Oh, and the rocker boyfriend.''

His eyes shot open. ''I need to talk to Alexis.'' He tried to walk away, but Kate had already grabbed his arm and directed him the other way.

''Hold on papa bear, how about you just go warm up the lasagna. My dad could be here any moment.''

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Right_, her dad was going to be here any moment. Now the party would be complete if his mom showed up too.

Just as he turned on the oven when he heard the doorbell ring. Kate signalled him to stay in the kitchen, but he rushed after her anyway. She opened the door and revealed Jim Beckett.

''Hey dad.''

''So, Rick, nice place you have here.'' Jim stated, looking around the room.

''Thank you sir.''

''Kate must love living here.''

Kate shook her head. ''Oh no, we're not living together.''

''_Yet_.'' Castle threw in. She wanted to glare at him, but she'd already thought about marrying the men, then why not live together? She knew that the thought should scare her but the moment never came.

''Yet.'' She repeated. He seemed just as surprised that she'd said it as her. He was staring at her and so was her dad. ''So dinner?''

''Yes, please I'm starving.'' Rick answered.

''I wasn't talking to you.'' She said, sticking out her tongue to him. ''Dad?''

''Well, honey, I'm pretty hungry.''

''Great, because we have enough.'' Rick joked. They walked back to the kitchen and Jim was surprised to see another face there, yes, he'd expected Alexis, but they hadn't mentioned the boy.

''Dad, this is Alexis, Rick's daughter.''

''Pleasure to meet you sir.''

''Please, call me Jim. And it's lovely to meet you Alexis. I've heard lots of great things about you.''

''Really?''

''Actually, I have.'' It had been during a lunch she'd managed to fit into her busy schedule. Just her and her father having some fries and burgers at Remy's. She was thankful that he'd recovered from his alcohol addiction, he was almost back to way she knew him when she was just a teenager. ''And who might this be.'' He said, referring to Jake.

''Jake, sir. I'm Jake.''

''Ah so you two are?'' He moved his between the two of them, trying to connect the dots.

''No, no we're not.'' Alexis said shaking her head. ''Dinner? _Please_?'' She practically begged.

They all laughed. ''Oh, I remember when Kate used to act like that.''

''Please tell me.'' Rick said, taking the seat across from Jim.

''Yeah, I think she was about Alexis age, maybe a little older, when she started talking about the motor cycle, which you already know about, of course.'' Rick nodded enthusiastically. ''So anyway, after her mother had- passed away- She started reading this books that her mom used to love.''

''Dad. Don't.'' She warned.

''Shhh. I wanna hear it.'' Rick said, patting her hand softly. She threw him a glare, but he simply ignored it.

''Anyway, she was kind of falling in love with the books, you know? And she was interested in meeting the author. So interested in meeting him, that she wanted to travel three states further to meet him. I said no of course, but she was old enough and went anyway.''

''Oh really, what happened?''

''She went there, saw him, _Richard Castle_, got star struck and grabbed the first train back, not even asking for his autograph.''

''I can't believe you said it.'' Kate mumbled, moving her hands through her hair.

Rick grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, moving them to lay on the table.

''What, he was going to find out anyway.'' Jim defended, taking a bite of his lasagna.

''You saw me?'' Castle asked her.

''Yes.''

''But you didn't come in for the signing?''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because I was afraid for what you'd might say.'' She admitted. He wanted to say something, he really did, but nothing came out. It was Jim who took the lead again.

''So. Who wants to hear about the time Kate got home with a boy who believed that he was Mick Jagger.''

Rick's eyes shot open. ''Oh, yes please.'' Kate groaned, it was really going to be a _long_ evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You know what I need?'' He said handing her a glass of wine.

He let himself drop on the couch and she immediately shifted closer to him. He put his arm around her ''No Castle, what do you need?''

''A day alone with you. Just us. No interruptions by certain family members. No murder cases that make you get out of bed at 3 am without waking me first. No annoying editors that try to get a new chapter of the newest Derek Storm novel while I don't even have a story line set up yet.''

She laughed. ''You know what?''

''What?''

''I would like that.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I'd love the idea.''

''So do you want to go somewhere? Or just stay here?'' His excitement was getting the best of him and he tried to swallow it down. ''I mean we can go anywhere we- I mean anywhere _you_ want. Money is definitely not a problem.''

She chuckled. ''Sometimes I forget that you're a millionaire.''

''That's a good thing, right?'' He asked, a little doubt visible in his eyes.

''Absolutely.''

''Because, I'm just a boy, standing in front of a girl, asking her to love-''

''Castle. Don't go quoting _Notting Hill_.''

''Why not? It's a classic!''

''You're a writer, make up something new. Don't go borrowing quotes from other people.''

''But it's so much easier to take a reference from a movie or a song.''

''Exactly, but you get _paid_ for making up your own word combinations. You're not supposed to take the easy road-''

''Alright, _alright_, I get it.'' He said dramatically.

She chuckled. ''Do you?''

''Yes.'' He nodded. ''You, just want me to tell you a story.''

''I do actually, but that's not the point.''

He laughed. ''I knew it.''

''So if you were to tell me a story, what would it be about?'' She said, tucking some hair behind her ear and shifting back against the pillows so that she could see him.

''It would be about a guy, who just had the most awkward meeting of his life with his daughter, the 'just' friend from his daughter, his own girlfriend and her father. And he was simply thankful that his mother hadn't showed up, because that would have been horrible.'' She laughed. ''And afterwards he would be hanging out with his, if I might add, beautiful girlfriend on the couch, sipping on some wine, talking about their evening.''

''Looks like he had a rough night.''

''Ooh. You have no idea.'' He said, moving closer to her. ''But he was just sitting there with his girlfriend, wondering if she was going to go home that night. Her own house. And he couldn't help it but wonder if she would spent the night at his place.''

''That's a good question.'' She agreed.

''And yet he had this gnawing feeling, wondering what it would be like to wake up every morning with her. Spent breakfast together, unless she would get called out on a case of course, because she is this remarkable detective and they can't let New York's finest sleep in on a Saturday morning. Or what dinner would be like, asking about her day, trying to find out what kind of gruesome murders took place this time. Trying to get his hands on some details that he could brag about with his poker buddies.''

She chuckled. ''He wonders a lot, huh?''

''Yes, but that's because he's too afraid to ask her.''

She swallowed. ''Ask her what?''

''To move in with him.''

She was expecting the question, but was however, still taken back by it. Kate swallowed. ''What would his girlfriend say, hypothetically speaking, of course?''

''Hypothetically speaking... She would say yes. And she would make him a very, _very_ happy man.'' He smiled. ''And then they'd make passionate love until the morning. But that just fits after every story. Wait- I used that one already.''

She laughed. He wasn't however, she could see the hope in his eyes and knew how much it meant to him. He was asking her to take _this_ step with him. Major step. _Goodbye, baby steps, _she thought to herself.

''Kate, will you move in with me?''

''Yes, but we'll need rules-'' She didn't have the time to finish her sentence as he'd already had her sprawled on the couch. It wasn't what they'd usually had, this was pure need, like he needed to confirm if she was really into it. Her mouth opened almost immediately and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She responded and moved her hands to his hair to pull him closer to her.

When oxygen became necessary for the both of them, he pulled back. Giving small kisses down her neck, he moved back up and put his mouth next to her ear. ''I love you Kate.''

''I love you too.'' She moved her hand to his chest and felt his heart beat frantically. ''Now take me to bed Castle.'' He did as told and pulled her up from the couch. He lifted her up and kissed her fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his waist, guided her mouth to his again and held on tightly as he started moving them to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU

**A/N**: Welcome new followers! *waves* I'm quite overwhelmed by the fact that I still get emails after every chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you seriously made my day. Alright here's chapter 16! =)

_Disclaimer_: Love them, don't own them.

* * *

''I told you to stay in the car.'' She said as calmly as possible.

''I did- I tried! I really did, Kate.'' He held the ice pack closer cheek as he flexed his hand. ''Trust me, I tried.''

''On the job it's detective or Beckett.'''

''I'll have to write that down somewhere'' He mumbled to himself as he reached for his phone and typed it in his notes with his uninjured hand which was holding the ice pack.

''Castle, this is not funny! You could have been killed.''

He seemed to realize it too, at that moment. He'd been playing with fire all week and now it was time for payback. Kate saw his sudden change in mood and decided to let him of the hook, he had been through enough already today.

She sighed. ''Come on, let's get you home.''

''But I don't want to-'' He tried, starting to get out of the ambulance only to be stopped by Kate's hand on his arm.

''If you think that you have a choice in this, you don't Castle.''

''Damn he's really been whipped into shape isn't he?'' Esposito said watching the conversation from a distance.

''Well, yeah bro, they are moving in together this weekend.'' Ryan responded.

Esposito gasped.''No way.''

''Though she looks like she can kill him at the moment, so I'm not sure if that's still happening.''

''He'll find a way for her to change her mind.''

Ryan chuckled. ''Probably.''

Rick stepped out of the ambulance, while swaying, the painkillers taking its toll but Kate was near his side within seconds.

''Guys, we're going home. I'll come back tomorrow for my statement.'' They both nodded and wished them well as they promised to take care of it.

''This will be your first and your last case Castle.'' She said, walking them over to her car.

''Kate, seriously, it's not such a big deal.''

''It's not a big deal? You're going to get yourself killed, getting out of the car while I specifically ask you not to. I can't have you breaking my rules and expect nothing to happen, You just got lucky this time.''

He stayed silent and realizing that he'd in fact really screwed up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was the moment that he saw the suspect running down the alley, the opposite way of where the detectives were running, when he got out of the car and started chasing him on his own. He called out for Beckett, but they were just out of reach. Then suddenly, the suspect pulled out a gun and he could see that he was pointing towards his friends. He pointed the gun at Kate.

Without thinking, really, he slammed into the suspect from behind and successfully disarmed him by twisting his arm behind his back. Kate noticed the exchange and started running towards them, the boys on her heels. Rick was surprised by the strength of the guy and was under him within seconds.

_Former seal, should have thought about that earlier._ He got punched in the face pretty hard, but after some struggling Castle managed to flip him over and knock him out. It was only then he realized that his hand was bleeding, not to mention the blood that was slowly slipping down his forehead fogging up his eye-sight.

Kate yelled at the suspect, keeping up her act as detective and cuffed the guy where she left him to Esposito who read him his Miranda rights as he and Ryan pulled him up and dragged him along to the car. It was only then that she sank down next to Castle, who sat defeated on the ground staring at the wall in front of him.

''Rick. You okay?''

''I'm- fine.'' He managed to get out, moving his hand through his hair. She looked down at his hand and found the horrible sight of it being covered in blood. ''Do you think that you might have some aspirin in your bag? My head is killing me.''

''Shut up Castle and sit still.'' She said with a soft smile on her face. Injured or not, this was still Castle she was dealing with.

''Ambulance is on their way.'' Ryan said, holding his phone in his hand. ''You okay Castle?''

''I'm _fine_.'' He repeated and started to get up but fell down. ''Wow, okay, maybe I'm not.'' He moved to lay back and opened his mouth to speak.

''Castle, stay with me come on, don't close your eyes. Focus.'' He tried to follow her command and kept eye contact. She had moved her hand to his cheek, tying to get his attention directed to her. His eyes moved backwards and he fell into a welcoming darkness.

That's all he remembered before Kate had woken him up by kissing his cheek, while he was lying in an ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXX

She opened the door to his loft with the key she'd gotten from him a few days earlier. He'd told her that it was only usual that she would get the key before actually moving in, so that she could 'get used to' getting to call it her home too. She was still supporting him when walking inside. And she was silently thankful that Martha and Alexis were out seeing a play on Broadway, they didn't need to see him like this. While she guiding him to the bathroom he was slightly starting to sober up again.

She sat him down on the closed toilet seat. For once, she did not feel like she could keep up her act. She had brought the guy she loved in danger and for what? She grabbed a wash-cloth and let some cold water run over it. Kate knelt in front of him and started cleaning his face, arms, hands, trying to get the dried blood of his skin.

When he finally looked, somewhat normal again, she sat down on the ground.

''How do you feel?'' She asked softly.

''Like I finally have a legit reason for not sending Gina any new Derek Storm chapters.'' He said trying to move his taped in hand. He grimaced and Kate noticed it. She grabbed his hand and massaged it, trying to relieve him from the pain. ''I'm sorry for getting out of the car.''

''And I'm sorry for yelling at you.''

''Nah, I deserved that.'' He said with a sheepish look. ''He was pointing a gun at you Kate. It was instinct really.''

''How about we just go to bed, huh? You've had a rough day.''

''I'm not tired.''

''Stop acting like a child Rick, you can at least lie down and rest. The painkillers you took in the car could probably kick in any moment.'' He nodded and Kate stood up, pulling him with her. They walked back to the bedroom and quickly changed into something more comfortable. He needed her help to remove his shirt, much to his embarrassment. It's not like she hadn't done it before and just helped him replace it.

They moved to lie in the bed and they stayed silent for a moment, simply letting the events of the day sinking in. He'd intertwined their fingers together and gave a kiss on her knuckles.

She started to tear up, that simple touch meant so much to her.

''Castle, you can't do this to me. I can't have you following me.'' She took a deep breath. ''Because you're going to get killed and I will be the one telling Alexis that her father died while chasing a suspect. Or what about Martha? I can't tell her that her son died because he was pretending to be a cop. And what about me, Rick? What do you expect me to do when you're gone?'' She said softly, choking back a sob.

''Hey. Look at me.'' She refused so he gently put his finger under her chin, making her look up. ''I'm okay, I didn't get killed.''

''Yet.''

''Just some bruises, which will go over in time. I'm fine, really.'' He said, trying to reassure her.

''I should be the one telling you this, that I'm fine for work tomorrow. That you should just give me some painkillers. You shouldn't even have been out in the field. You shouldn't have been there, Castle. It was my fault.''

He pulled her closer and gave her a bruising kiss. Trying to reassure her once again. ''This was _not_ your fault.''

''I want to be the one that covers your back.'' He stated seriously. She chuckled softly and he realized what he'd just said. ''No pun intended. But Kate, you don't have any back up, you need a partner. Someone who has your back while you are in the field.''

''Ryan and Esposito are my back up.''

''Yes, but they are each others partners. You are alone.''

''Rick, you're not a cop.''

''But that's what makes me so good.'' She rolled her eyes at him. He was right, he was the one who'd cracked the case open, right up until he got slammed down by the killer. Simply because he thought outside of the box, looking at the murder from the innocent side. He was interested in the story behind all of it. Trying to give it all some sense. That's what made him good.

''How about we'll talk about it tomorrow. We could both use some sleep at the moment.''

''What? No, I'm fine.''

''Fine as in, not fainting fine or as in I'm trying to not fall asleep because of Kate but I'm holding up fine?''

''_Fine_.'' He said mockingly. ''The second one.''

She chuckled. ''Thought so.'' He made no effort to fall asleep, at all. ''Rick, in case you don't know, you have to close your eyes in order to sleep.''

''My eyes are closed.''

''No, they aren't, you're looking right at me.'' She said, poking him softly against his chest.

''Dammit. You notice everything.''

''You're not going to sleep, huh?''

''Not until you are.''

She decided to let it slide. ''Have it your way.'' She started stroking his hair and noticed that he was slowly starting to doze off. After a couple of minutes his breath started to even out and Kate started going through the day herself.

''I think we should postpone us moving in together.''

''What? Kate? Come on, please?'' He stammered, his eyes suddenly wide in a comically way.

''Relax silly, I mean, you can't lift anything heavy while your hand looks like that. Not to mention that bruised rib.'' She said with a warning look in her eye. ''Don't think that I didn't notice that.''

He let out the breath he was holding and lay back against the pillow again. ''It's not bruised.''

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. He protested but she held his hand away. Softly she touched the sore spot. He whined and Kate pulled down the shirt again.

''Castle. It's bruised.'' She stated and he swallowed. She sighed. ''Go back to sleep, okay?''

''Will you be there when I wake up?'' He said, his eyes already drooping.

''Always.''

XXXXXXXXXX

''Listen, I'll sent you the chapters as soon as possible, I can't write right now. Because- My hand is bruised and I can't move it'' He pulled the phone away from his ear to avoid Gina's yelling. _Oh, nostalgia_. He thought to himself, chuckling softly. ''Yes- No, I will get you the chapters as soon as possible. I promise. Actually, I have something else I want you to take a look at. I'll sent that along, alright? Great, thank you, you're the best. Bye.''

He ended the call and walked back into the coffee shop where his order was already waiting for him. Thankful that the barista had thought about giving him a cup holder, making it possible for him to carry two cups of coffee, Rick gave him an extra tip.

With his right hand still bruised, Rick was slowly starting to learn living as a left-handed person. It was tough, but he managed. And Kate helped him shower, so there was really nothing he could complain about. He smirked, thinking about their activities from the day before and almost ran into an older woman. He apologized and realized that his daydreaming was probably the thing that was going to get him killed some day.

''Morning Gavin.'' Rick said, smirking at the security guard.

He looked up and nodded. ''Ah mister Castle, how are you?''

''Never been better.''

''Good to hear. Well, you know the way.'' He said and Castle nodded in appreciation. Even though he and Gavin had a rough start, they were slowly warming up to each other. As friends. Gavin even let him through without a search first. _Win_.

He stepped in the elevator and waited for it to bring it to his destination.

''Would it kill you to bring me a bear claw?'' She asked him, looking disappointed at his empty hand.

''I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I can't use my right hand so the coffee was all I could carry.'' He said with a pout on his face.

She chuckled. ''Oh you _poor_, poor baby.'' He handed her the coffee and she immediately took a sip, a smile spreading on her face.

''And now you're just mocking me.'' He mumbled before taking a seat on the desk beside her. ''What do we got?''

''Well, _I_ have a murder to solve, _you_ are going home.''

''Oh come on Ka- Beckett, I can at least help you here.'' He said, motioning to the murder board.

''Yeah Beckett, he proved himself last time.'' Esposito said, handing her a couple of files. ''Nothing can go wrong at the precinct.'' Rick nodded at him in appreciation and they bumped fists.

''You were the one who talked me into letting him tag along.''

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' He said innocently, taking a step back, afraid he'd might get hurt. You never knew with Beckett. ''Actually, that was Ryan.''

''What was me? What did I do?'' Ryan said, walking towards them with a curious look on his face. He'd missed the rest of the conversation, since he had been the only one _working_.

''You talked Beckett into letting Castle tag along on a case.'' Esposito answered.

''What? No.''

''Dude, it was you. Just admit it.''

Kate rolled her eyes at them. ''Guys. Shut up.''

''It was Lanie.'' Castle said, fake coughing to cover it up.

''Sure, give blame her. It's not like she can defend herself.''

''No, it was her.'' Esposito and Ryan said at the same time.

''Anyway, we need your help...'' Kate said, hesitant.

''We are moving in together next weekend at my loft, but I can't carry anything. Now, as much as I would love to hire a company to move everything for me, Kate won't let me. Claiming that 'our' friends will be happy to help us. And I realized that you are our only friends.. so, will you help?''

''This weekend?'' Rick nodded. ''Sure, I'll help.''

''Thanks Ryan you're the best.'' They bumped fists and looked expectantly at Javier.

''Fine, I'll come.'' ''But you better have some beer.''

''Deal.'' Castle said, repeating the movement with Esposito.

''I'll make dinner.'' Beckett said.

''And drinks at the Old Haunt afterwards.'' Castle offered. ''On my account.''

''Now we're talking.'' The boys said, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

''Rick.'' He hummed. ''Rick.'' He didn't respond. ''Castle!''

''Why- What? Sorry.''

''You've been writing for five hours straight, don't you think it's time to at least eat something?'' She crossed her arms as she stood in front of his desk, waiting for him to _really_ notice her. His hand was slowly getting better and the moment he noticed it, he'd locked himself in his office, typing away on his laptop.

She knew that his writer habits were something she still needed to get used to and the men not moving from his spot for five hours and stay silent... was a side of him she hadn't seen before. The guy couldn't even shut his mouth for five seconds and now he managed to do so for five hours straight. Amazing, she thought to herself, smiling as she realized once again how much she could learn about him.

He looked up, rubbing his eyes. ''Crap, what time is it?''

''It's a little after nine, I've put your dinner in the oven. Alexis said that once you get inspiration, you can't stop writing and I know you've been trouble writing, so I figured that I should just let you continue.''

''I'm sorry Kate, I-''

''Nothing to be sorry for, you were working, I understand.'' ''So, there's some

''You cooked and I missed it?'' He said with disbelief. _Dammit_. He had looked forward to that moment all week. She wasn't usually home before dinner, but when she did, once a week, she promised that she would cook. Stating that she found cooking, relaxing.

''Like I said, there are some left over in the oven waiting for you.'' She said motioning to the kitchen. ''I just wanted to let you know that I've had a long day and I'm going to bed.''

''Okay, I'll be there in a few.'' She walked over to him and leaned over the desk, giving him a chaste kiss.

She chuckled ''No, you won't.'' Kate was right, he'd probably end up forgetting the time again. She walked towards the bedroom and Rick looked back to his screen. Suddenly, she was back. ''You know what? On second thought, I'm taking a bath.'' And with that, she was gone again.

He looked up from his screen, immediately saved his file and made a small sprint to catch up with her. She stood waiting in the door frame leading to his bathroom. He smirked at her and she chuckled, slowly she let her bathrobe drop, revealing her naked skin to him. He groaned and took a step towards her, not being able to contain himself. Satisfied with the effect she _still_ had on him, she let it drop entirely and stepped back into the bathroom.

''You coming Castle?''

He shrugged nonchalantly. ''Well, I mean, if you insist.''


	17. Chapter 17

Call me Maybe - Castle / Beckett - AU

**A/N**: *This has sat on my laptop for 2 weeks now.. I know. Shame on me.* I rode on the back of a motor cycle yesterday and it was awe-some. And after having some fun with the guy... Well, you see the result. Again, a big thank you to all of you! And I've crossed the 300 followers. Wow. Kudos to the people who are still reading the story. =)

_Disclaimer_: I uh- ... Look you know the drill. Nothing happened when I was away. The lovely Andrew Marlow still owns the show.

* * *

''Got it?''

''Yeah, I got it.'' He said a little too confident.

She chuckled. ''Remind me again, why are we doing this?''

''Research, Beckett.'' He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, clapping his hands together in excitement.

''I see. You sure you want to do this?''

He was grinning. ''Absolutely.''

''Fine. Just don't get mad at me if you get yourself killed.''

''I promise.''

She sighed. ''Okay, well, take a seat on the bike.'' He did as told and threw his right leg over the saddle, straddling the bike.

She went over the instructions once again and told him how to control the bike. After he'd agreed to pretty much everything she said and was still wearing a smug smile, Kate couldn't help it but laugh at the scene that was in front of her.

''Hold up, I need to take a picture of this.'' He raised his brow suggestively and she rolled her eyes at him. She got out her phone and he posed for her, a smug smile on his face. ''For _Alexis_.''

He groaned and threw his head back. ''Don't mention my daughter when I'm thinking about you.''

''How should I know when you're thinking about me?''

He shrugged. ''Well, it's pretty much all the time so...'' Kate shook her head and quickly composed a new message to Alexis, attaching the picture. She got a reply back within a couple of seconds and Kate laughed when she saw what the girl had written.

''What? What did she say?''

''She's asking me if I know where the insurance papers are.''

''She knows that. They are in the bottom drawer of my desk.'' She shook her head at him. ''What? It's not the first time I've done something stupid.''

''And it certainly won't be the last time.'' She muttered under her breath.

He gasped. ''I heard that.''

''You were _supposed_ to hear that, Castle.'' She said laughing, just before taking a step back from the bike.

''Yeah, you better run.'' He muttered under his breath, making her chuckle. He took the helmet from her hands and quickly strapped it on.

''All right hot-shot, start the engine and let the bike roll.'' He did as told and slowly took off. Kate kept walking next to him just in case something would happen. ''If you ride very and I mean _very_ slow Rick, you can drive to the end of the street, turn around and drive back here, okay?''

He nodded enthusiastically and sped up.

Kate shook her head and looked back to Castle who was just making his turn and slowly making his way back to her. He didn't even speed up as much as she'd expected. Maybe he was aware of the risks that this kind of 'research' brought with it. Maybe.

But Castle... well, being Castle, sped up the last 10 meters.

She shook her head. _Boys and their toys._

He stopped next to her. Rick undid the safety strap from his helmet and pulled it off. Kate tried not to stare as he ruffled his hair back into model. Who was she kidding? She was allowed to look at this point. She'd already seen a lot more.

''I got to get myself one of these...' He said, climbing of the bike. ''Oh! I know. We could go on a trip together!'' He exclaimed, the excitement radiating from his body language.

She shook her head. ''Castle.''

''Across the country with our motorcycles, just you and me, spent the night in some of the best hotels. You know, we could even go to-''

''Rick.''

''Yes, my love.'' He said, leaning closer to her, invading her personal space.

''Shut up.''

''What-''

''My phone is ringing, Castle.'' She fished the phone out of her pocket and answered it. ''Beckett.'' Rick groaned and leaned back against the bike. ''I'll be there in twenty. Thank you Ryan.''

''Please don't say it.'' He said stubborn.

Kate groaned. ''Some other time Castle, I'll drop you off my way to the precinct.'' As much as she'd loved to stay with him, her job was a priority. And he knew that, unfortunately. She was still waiting for the day he would break and think he would always be 'her second choice'.

''Can't we ever catch a break?'' He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She chuckled. ''Murders don't stop just because I have the afternoon off, Castle.''

He nuzzled his nose in the gape of her neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin. ''I know Beckett, but I seriously need to spend some quality time with you.''

''And we will. Some other day.'' She pulled back and gave him a short kiss, trying not to get too carried away. She stepped on the motorcycle, waiting for him to climb up behind her. Once settled, she took off, making her way to their apartment.

Xxx

''Hey dad.'' He walked up to her and gave her a bear hug. ''Wow, hey, what happened?''

''Nothing.'' She pulled back and gave her 'are you kidding me' face. ''Fine, Kate got called out on a case while we were out.'' He released her and made his way to the kitchen. Alexis took place on one of the bar stools.

''Well, it's her job after all.''

He groaned. ''I know, but would it kill her to take the day off?''

''Does Kate know how you feel about this?'' He nodded. ''Dad, your way of saying something _subtly_ usually has three different meanings attached to it. Just tell her straight forward. I'm pretty sure she would appreciate if you're honest against her when most people she works with are lying to her the entire day.''

''And where did that wisdom come from?''

''Not from you, obviously.''

''Oh, you're going to pay for that one young lady.'' Alexis took a small sprint, but he'd already caught up with her and tackled her on the couch. She squealed as he started tickling her.

''For God's sake Richard, leave the girl alone.'' Martha dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and walked back to the living room. She peeked over the couch with a surprised look on her face. ''I have to say that I was expecting to see Kate.''

''Grams!'' Alexis jumped up and hugged her grandmother.

Martha, who was always in for a hug, embraced her. ''I've missed you kiddo.''

Rick groaned. ''Replaced. Just like that.'' They both shook their heads and he walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek. ''Hello mother.''

''Richard.'' She looked around the room. ''Where's Kate? I thought she was supposed to move in last weekend?''

''Long story.''

''Dad.''

''_Fine_.'' He took a deep breath. ''I bruised my hand while chasing a suspect and now she won't let me back on the job... And I wasn't allowed to carry anything heavy... Or write. But I'm all clear now. She's moving in next weekend.'' He gave her a cheeky grin and held up his former, still taped in, injured hand.

She shook her head. ''Oh, Richard. You just had to, didn't you? Just let the girl do her job, she doesn't need you to make it worse.''

''But he was pointing a gun at her, mother! What was I supposed to do?''

''That's right, he did save her.'' Alexis confirmed. ''Kate told me the story.''

He sighed. ''She doesn't have a partner, mother. She is out there on her _own_.''

''She's a big girl, Richard, not to mention a cop, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. And what she definitely doesn't need is someone to look after when she's working. That's what brings her in danger.''

He groaned and let himself fall on one of the kitchen chairs. ''I just want to help.''

A knock on the door startled them, Rick stood up from his and mentally counted the people in the room on his way to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone.

The doormen hadn't sent up a message for a visitor. And it couldn't be Kate because she had a key. _Weird_.

''You just had to put a bullet through his brain, didn't you?''

_Crap_. ''Good afternoon to you too, Gina.''

''How could you? This is your _main_ income, Richard. Derrick Storm is the reason you got famous. He is the reason you still have a job. Do you have any idea what kind of consequences a stunt like this can cause?'' He stepped back into his living room, away from her. Ex-wife or not, that woman was still damn intimidating.

''I think it's time we go for lunch.'' Martha stated, looking at Alexis. The girl nodded and walked after her grandmother, sending her dad an amused look.

''It was a long time coming, Gina. And don't forget that Derrick Storm is mine, I can kill him if I want to. It's not like I haven't thought this through, do you really think I'm that stupid?'' She gave him a look, answering his question. ''Well, to clear things up. I'm not.'' He said sarcastically.

She huffed. ''So what is the plan, huh?''

''You got the other manuscript named _Heat Wave_, right?''

''You were serious about that one?!''

''Yes.''

''You based a book on Kate Beckett.'' He nodded. ''For what purpose? You already fuck-''

''I'm pretty close to firing you, Gina.'' He said honestly, controlling his anger. ''But to answer your question, I learned a lot from shadowing her at work and she makes a great character. Nikki Heat is a sophisticated, remarkable, one of a kind detective and... well, a little slutty. And the possible titles are infinite! Think about it... Summer Heat, Heat Wave, In Heat. ''

''You're lucky I've already read the manuscript, Rick.''

''How could you say that- What. Wait?''

Gina sighed. ''It's good.''

''_You_ think it's good?''

''Yes, are you going deaf or something? I said it's good. But did you really have to put a bullet through his brain? You couldn't have retired him or break his leg?''

''Gina, I need this new character.'' He said, pleading. ''Whether you like it or not, I'm killing Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat is my new character. Got it?''

She grabbed her purse from where she'd thrown it on the couch. ''I'll run it by Black Pawn, but I can't promise you anything.''

''That's all I'm asking you.''

She nodded and walked back to the door, but stopped in the door frame. ''You must really like her.''

''I love her, Gina.''

''You deserve it.''

She closed the door behind her, leaving Rick standing dumbfounded in his living room. Maybe she did have a heart in there somewhere.

Xxx

**Can I please please please come over?**

She smiled, she really wanted him to. However, there was a job she needed to do, she had to find the killer of possibly one of the most gruesome murders she'd ever seen. And that said something.

And on top of that they were supposed to be spending the day together, she'd promised him that. She felt sorry breaking her promise, but it was still her... well, job. She debated her options for a little while and then quickly wrote a reply, sending it before she had a change to chance her mind.

**You better bring some food.**

His response came within seconds. He'd probably been waiting by the phone, knowing him. The man was almost attached to the thing.

**I'm on it! x**

And he'd kept his promise. Within thirty minutes he walked into the twelfth precinct with three bags of take out. She could feel him approaching her, but decided to let him have the fun.

''Good evening, Detective.'' He said, his breath hot on her ear.

''You're late.'' She said without looking up, continuing her work on her computer.

He pouted. ''But I brought food.''

''I guess I can live with it then.''

''You better, because you are stuck with me.''

He sat down on her desk and scanned the murder board.

''So, what can you tell me about the victim?'' He asked her with a serious voice.

''You're so _hot_ when you help me solve things.'' She said seductively, leaning in his personal space. Castle swallowed. He took in the room quickly, no one within sight could have possibly heard her. _Good_.

He groaned. ''Please, _please_, don't say things like that to me when I can't have my way with you.''

''You are so easy!'' She said, chuckling. ''And your reaction is priceless, as usual.''

He stuck his tongue out. ''Tease.''

''And you love it.'' _Oh boy, he does_.

''Beckett, please don't make me-''

''Make you what, Rick?'' He swallowed. ''Come again?'' She hadn't meant it to come out that dirty. Really, she hadn't.

''I need to go- Over there.'' He managed to get out.

She laughed as he quickly made his way over to the bathroom, passing a curious Ryan and Esposito on his way.

''What was that all about?'' Esposito asked, sitting down on the edge off her desk.

''Well... he's a guy. You figure it out.'' She grabbed one of the carton boxes and started eating. The boys joined her and within a couple of minutes, Castle was back in his chair.

''Okay, what did I miss?''

''Emma Murray, thirty-five, found washed up on the shore. She had multiple stab wounds, though most of them were not deep enough to get her killed. It looks like she might have been tortured... or at least someone who wanted revenge.

''How about the ex-husband?''

''Husband?'' Ryan questioned.

''Or ex-fiancé... either will work.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Guys, you can see the color difference on her ring finger. She was wearing a ring before she died, but possibly took it off every once in a while.''

''Or someone just removed the ring before she got dumped in the ocean.''

Rick sighed. ''True.''

Kate stood up and grabbed the files from Esposito's desk. ''There's no record of her having a husband or fiancé or boyfriend for that matter.''

He shrugged. ''Two identities.'' They all thought for a second, processing the possible scenarios. ''Oh, I know! CIA undercover agent.''

She rolled her eyes at him. ''Castle.''

''Actually, that would explain why we couldn't find any relatives.'' Ryan tried.

''And why there seems to be no record of her youths.''

''So what you're saying is, that it might be an undercover mission gone wrong?''

''But wouldn't the CIA have picked her up by now?'' Esposito reasoned.

''_Dammit_.'' He was right, if it was a CIA co-operative, they would have definitely come to claim the body. ''I can't believe you got me spinning a tale about CIA agents, Castle. Okay guys, this might actually be the best theory so far... so... let's call the agencies and ask if they know anything about this woman.'' They all looked at her hopefully. ''Tomorrow morning.''

''That's the spirit!'' He said enthusiastically and he gave her a peck on the cheek. She turned red as she realized that he'd just done that at her work place, but she just didn't care anymore.

xxx

He sat down on her couch, pulling her down with him, tucking her in his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling them even closer together. They stayed silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, simply enjoying each others company.

''So, what are you going to do with your apartment?''

''I don't know, I was actually thinking about keeping it.'' She said, putting her head on his shoulder. ''I- I hope you don't mind.''

'''No, of course not, I can understand that you might need some alone time every once in a while.'' He sighed. ''Look, I know I might be too much to handle sometimes, not to mention a teenager daughter running around the house and my mother who just walks in unannounced.''

''It's not like that-''

''Kate, I understand. I won't judge you.'' He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. ''Keep the apartment. It's okay, really.''

''Thanks Rick.'' She gave him a longing kiss and waited for him to open his eyes again. ''Want to help me pack?''


	18. Chapter 18

Call me maybe – Castle / Beckett – AU****

A/N: Okay okay, letting Kate keep the apartment was stupid. I agree. But that's how I wrote it... and now I have to deal with that. Thank you for all who reviewed last chapter! You're the best.

We are coming to an end people... I'm trying to wrap things up. I've already written the last chapter and I just need to connect the dots. That is, I mean if you guys want more, I'd might be able to stretch it for let's say, 5 chapters or so? ;)

_Disclaimer:_ Raining and thunder outside... I'm refraining myself from listening to In My Veins. Do you think a creator/owner has such problems? There's your answer.

* * *

''Oh for God's sake, turn that thing _off_.'' He said, whining.

She chuckled. ''You know what you signed up for when you asked me to move in with you Rick, get used to it.'' She leaned over him, turning her alarm off and then settled in his arms again.

He pressed a kiss against her shoulder. ''Yeah, but now I don't get to have my way with you. I was kinda looking forward to it.'' She laughed and rolled them over, her straddling him.

''We have about... fifteen minutes before I actually have to get up, so make it quick writer man.''

''Of course, _now_ she calls me writer man.'' He mumbled, his hands sneaking under shirt.

''Well, yeah, I think you proved yourself last night, don't you think?'' She said, waving her hand through his hair, pulling him closer.

''Just glad that you finally admit it, Detective.''

''I still don't get how you can make that sound so dirty.''

He shrugged. ''Takes some practice.''

She kissed him fiercely, only to pull back and quickly shed her shirt. He never once left her eyes as he flipped them over again, his weight pressing her down on the mattress. Slowly, he started kissing down her neck, torturing her. She pulled his head back up and kissed him. The look in his eyes never failed to amaze her. With so much love, adoration and maybe a little arousal, it still felt somewhat strange that he could look at her like that.

''You're so beautiful.'' He said before he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Morning Kate.''

''Morning Alexis.'' Kate said cheery, walking towards the coffee machine. ''Don't mind me asking, but why are you up this early?''

''Well, unlike my father, as you probably noticed. I'm more of a morning person.'' Kate nodded in agreement and Alexis chuckled.

''Yeah, me too.'' Kate agreed. ''I was actually considering a run this morning, but my muscles are already aching- I mean! I just got called into work and- ''

Alexis chuckled. ''I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that.''

''Thanks.'' Kate said, trying to hide her embarrassment. ''So really, just a morning person, huh? Got something on your mind? Can't sleep?'' She tried, hoping to get over the fact that she'd just told her boyfriend's daughter that she had sex with her dad this morning.

Alexis fiddled with her spoon. ''It's just that- Well, it's nothing Kate.''

''I know nothing, nothing is a dear friend of mine. _That_ is not nothing. Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell your dad if it's embarrassing.''

Alexis sighed. ''I've been studying weeks for these tests that I have tomorrow and I have totally neglected the fact that prom is next Friday...''

''So you don't have a dress?'' Kate asked her. Alexis nodded. ''Alright, we'll go shopping sometime.''

''Really?''

Kate laughed. ''You sound surprised.''

''What? No, I- I just wasn't too sure if you would have any time this week. I know my dad needs all the time he can have with you-''

''And he will have to donate some of that time so we can go out together and . What do you say?''

''Sounds great!''

Kate looked at her watch. ''Are you free this afternoon?'' Alexis nodded. ''Good, 'cause I have the afternoon off.''

''Really?''

''Stop saying really!'' They both laughed. ''And yes, I'm going to take the afternoon of.''

''So, you're not really free this afternoon?'' Alexis asked her.

''No, I'm taking it of for you.'' Kate explained.

''You are taking the afternoon of for me?''

''Yes?'' Kate said, confusion written over her face. ''Again, why do you sound so surprised?

''Your job... it's important for you.'' She stuttered. ''I understand if you just want to work, I mean you have killers to catch and murders to solve. I can imagine if that's what you need to do instead of helping a teenager get a dress for prom. Totally understandable.''

''And you guys are important for me too.'' Kate stated. ''What is it going to take me to get you to believe me?''

''Never mind, I was being silly.'' Alexis looked at the clock. ''Ah crap, I have to go. Early class.'' She explained. ''As much as I love going to school... Those early classes are a living hell. And we have a two-hour lecture by mister Powell... And I just- He's just- so _boring_, Kate! You have no idea.''

Kate laughed. ''I remember the feeling.'' Alexis sighed dramatically and then left Kate alone in the kitchen, making her way towards the stairs. Rick chose that moment to walk into the room wearing only sweatpants, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to Kate and gave her a chaste kiss. He walked around the island and leaned on the counter, watching her eat her breakfast.

Rick picked up her cup of coffee and took a gulp. She gasped.

''You did _not_ just drink from my coffee.''

''No?'' He said, looking wide-eyed at the cup, subtly trying to put it back on the kitchen table.

''Castle! Don't touch my coffee.''

''What? Kate? Don't be silly-''

''Never- ever mess with a marines coffee.'' He laughed and had to admit that he was genuinely worried for a second. ''No, wait that's the wrong one.'' She said, her face still serious, trying to hide her amusement. ''Just don't touch my coffee, got it?''

''Yes Madame!''

She chuckled. ''Don't call me Madame.''

''Yes, sir.''

She threw a towel at his face and he merely closed his eyes. He smiled cheeky at her and walked towards her.

''But... Do you really have to go?'' He said, sneaking his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

''Castle, we've had this conversation at least three times this week alone.'' She hummed. ''You know I do.''

He slowly kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She let out a frustrating groan, pulling even him closer, her back hitting the kitchen counter. He lifted her onto it and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

''Mentally scarred teenager in the room!'' Alexis said, covering her eyes and quickly making her way towards the door.

''I'm sorry!'' Kate managed to yell before she closed the door.

She dropped her head on his shoulder, evening out her breath. When she finally did look up to meet his eyes, Rick seemed scared out of his mind.

''Did my daughter just-''

''Yes.''

''Not a chance she might have-''

''No.''

''That's what I was afraid of.'' She gave him a chaste kiss and then untangled herself from him.

''I'm going to be late for work...'' He let her go with a pout on his face and she had to refrain herself from kissing it off his face. ''And I'm going shopping with Alexis for a dress this afternoon, just so you know.'' She grabbed her bag from where she'd left it the day before and walked towards the door. Only to be stopped by Rick.

''I heard.'' He said to her, smiling. ''And I love you for it.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Alright Alexis, yes I'll meet you there, see you in twenty. Bye!''

''You're leaving us already, Beckett?'' Esposito said, while dropping some files on her desk.

''Yes, I'm taking the afternoon off. Don't look so surprised. '' She said with a grin. ''It's not like there's much to do around here except old paperwork that you seem to keep getting out of boxes that should _not _have been opened. I don't mind cold cases... but you know the paperwork'' Esposito nodded in agreement.

''I'm not complaining.'' He said, throwing his hands up in defense She shook her head at him and started packing her things. ''Have fun, Kate.''

''Thanks Javi.'' She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at him. She then grabbed her bag and waved Ryan goodbye who was on his phone with his new girlfriend. Not that he wanted to admit that he was already being whipped into shape though.

''What do you think?'' He asked Ryan, who had just put his phone down.

''She's got it bad.''

He nodded. ''That she does.''

''Glad it's with Castle though, he is a nice guy and wealthy... keeping her in line.''

''I think it's the other way around, though. They seem to be making each others life a little better.'' ''But yeah, I'm just glad that Sorenson is out of her life, couldn't stand the guy.''

''Agree.'' They bumped fists and nodded.

''So, lunch?''

''As if you read my mind.'' Esposito said as he grabbed his jacket and walked after Ryan into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate took a cab to the small coffee shop where she and Alexis had agreed to meet. She walked through the door and started scanning the room for her favourite red-head. She found her in the back of the shop, reading what looked like a biology book. Noticing that she didn't have any drinks on her table, Kate first walked back to the barista, ordering two tea and some chocolate chip cookies.

She got her order and walked towards Alexis, who seemed to have no of her surroundings. Kate, stealthy as she was, sat down without startling Alexis and took a sip from her tea. Out of nowhere Alexis suddenly looked up with a shocked expression.

''Oh my god Kate you scared me.''

She laughed ''I did?''

''Yeah, I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet you up at a coffee shop for my prom dress... but only after that I realized that I was already there and when I looked up you were sitting there. Quite a scare.''

''Yes, because I can be _so_ scary some times.'' She said, still laughing.

''Ha. Ha. You know what I mean, Kate.''

''I know, honey. It's just that your reaction- reminds me of your dad. In a good way of course.'' ''I got you a tea, because I'm not sure if you're a coffee person.''

''Oh no, I don't need any caffeine, I'm already excited for our little trip.''

''Good to hear.'' ''Oh and a chocolate chip cookie... but I can understand if you don't want that. I mean with the sugar and all-''

''No! I'm good. Give me that cookie!'' Kate gave Alexis a cookie and then said back in her chair, taking a sip from her tea once again taking in the place.

Alexis spoke up after a few seconds. ''Dad told me you kept your apartment.''

''He did, huh?''

She nodded. ''But why?'' Kate swallowed, she had a feeling at least one off the Castle's would bring it up eventually. ''I mean, you can only live in one house at the same time. Not to mention that the loft is much closer to the precinct. And let's face it, the loft is the one where I also live in. Way more awesome.''

''I know, it's just that- I'm a one and done type of girl, Alexis. This is all going a little fast... I told him baby steps, but you know your dad. He wants the big toys.'' Alexis chuckled.

''But you love him, right?'' Kate nodded, smiling softly at the repeated question from the girl. ''Then what's the problem?''

''It's not.'' Kate answered. ''Because I called some people this morning, put it up for sale and I am officially moved out by the end of the month. I'm going back there this weekend to wrap up some stuff, bring it to a storage unit, you know.''

The girl jumped up from her chair and enveloped Kate in a hug, squealing. ''You did?''

''Yes, it doesn't seem fair to you and your dad if I keep you guys on a leash... As if I'm still looking for an out. And I'm not looking for an out, for your information.'' She told the girl. ''I love you guys, so it was an easy decision.''

''Dad is gonna go mad! In a good way.'' Alexis stated excitedly. ''I'm pretty sure he was depressed about it last week, not that he wanted to admit it, of course. And this was the best way to prove it to us.''

She took a deep breath. ''I'm so glad that you're my friend, Kate.''

''Me too, honey.'' Kate said, pulling back to look in her eyes. ''Now, about that dress.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day of work and shopping, Kate had gone home with Alexis, finding Castle making her favourite meal. They'd all end up on the couch, watching a movie and then returning to bed at a reasonable hour, since they were all tired. Reality came far too soon though, as Kate got a call from the precinct around two am, disturbing her peaceful sleep with her favourite heat source.

She kissed him on his cheek, replaced her body with a pillow and then slowly made her way towards the closet where she grabbed some clothes and put them on. She grabbed her gun and badge out of Rick's safe, where she'd gotten his combination from, quite early into their relationship. You can't have any guns lie around the house, obviously.

She walked towards the kitchen where she left him a note of where she was going to be and a possible time when she might get off from work. Locking the door behind her, she made her way to the crime scene.

It was late in the afternoon when Rick had given up on writing the last chapter of Derrick Storm's; Storm Fall, and thought of random murders for his next set of novels before he'd turned on his xbox instead. However, curiosity got the best of him and he had in fact, not talked or seen his girlfriend in about fifteen hours and he was slowly going crazy.

He grabbed his phone and pushed speed dial.

''Detective Beckett.''

''Kate. I need your help.''

''What is it Rick?''

''I can't figure out this murder...''

''You are doing what?!''

''Wow! Hey! It's for the novel, not a real murder.''

She rubbed her forehead, this day had been going on for far too long. ''You had me scared there for a minute, Castle.''

''Relax, Kate... You know what, never mind, I'll figure it out myself. You sound busy, tough day?''

''It is actually, teenager found dead in the park.''

''I'm sorry.''

She chuckled softly. ''Nothing you can do about it.''

''I'm sorry that you had to see it.''

''That I could have done something about yeah, now that you mention it. But it's still my job Castle.''

''I know.'' He said. She looked up to find Ryan waving a file in front of her catching her attention. She put her hand over the speaker and nodded for him to speak.

''The ex-boyfriend we talked to... wasn't the ex boyfriend we should have looked at. I found out she was dating a guy named Kevin Page, who has a criminal record. You might want to look into that.'' She nodded and then walked to the break room.

''Sorry for the interruption.''

''I heard. You hand didn't cover the speaker enough.'' He heard her sigh, she sounded tired. ''Listen, how about you go back to saving Gotham, I'll make sure there's dinner on table tonight, with some wine, a ruggedly handsome boyfriend you can cuddle up with and a warm bath with lost of bubbles, okay?''

Kate smiled. ''Will the ruggedly handsome boyfriend be joining in bath?''

''You got that right.'' He said seductively.

She chuckled. ''Can't wait.''

''Love you, Kate. Be safe.''

''I will. Goodbye Rick, love you.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick had just put down the phone when it started ringing again. He picked it up and clicked on answer without checking the ID.

''Richard Castle, how may I help you?''

''You are goddamn unreachable Richard, do something about it.''

''Ah Gina, how lovely to hear your voice again.'' He let himself fall on the couch and took a sip from his beer, grabbing his xbox controller with his free hand. ''So, what do I owe this honour too?''

''Black Pawn has accepted Heat Wave and they're going to publish it, congratulations Rick.''


End file.
